Charmed Lineage 1x12: Knights Of The Round Table
by TBorah89
Summary: When Gorgon finds out about the thirteen he sets out to destroy good magic at it's source. Causing the gang to be spurred into action when some people come back from the past seeking their help. Odin decides to let the Charmed Ones in on the thirteen.
1. Plans In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: About a month has passed since the events in 1x11 Odin sensing a threat to the greater good decides to make the Charmed Ones aware of the prophecy regarding the thirteen. Gorgon is making plans to send Ben to the Halliwells when he learns of the prophecy but he decides to instead go back in time and end good magic at it's source. The gang is spurred into action when someone from the past comes to them seeking help. Mel tries hard to come to terms with what happened to her but she refuses to let anyone in.

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans In Action

Both Ben and Gorgon were in his sitting room the source was staring his nephew down as he paced back and forth through the room. He couldn't help but note that the younger man only did that when he got agitated.

"As I have told you more times than I can count your doing that isn't going to help matters any." Gorgon pointed out to him.

Ben turned to him his blue eyes turning to steel but they didn't look like Cole's when he got angry they looked like Prue's. "I have to pace if I don't I might kill you the temptation is there. I can't believe that you are asking me to do this I can't be someone that I'm not."

"Cole I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wasn't important and I'm not asking you to be someone that you're not I'm just asking you to be yourself." Gorgon assured him.

"No you're asking me to be Cole Gregory Halliwell I'm not him I never have been I am Benjamin Turner I've got that down just fine. But you are asking me to live with witches without killing them I'm a demon that is what I do." Ben said logically deep down he didn't see another way to do this but he had to try to get his uncle to think of something else.

"It will be fine Cole you need to get used to being called that it is your name after all. You can't go by Ben around them because of something I did a couple of months ago but that is pretty much taken care of now it will all come back on me so don't worry about that so much. But you have to do this I have no allusions about what will happen to me I know that the Charmed Ones will do their job and kill me but that throne is rightfully yours if you play your cards right your brother will rule by your side you need him to succeed even if you don't want to admit it." Gorgon preached he too saw no other way around doing what he was asking his nephew to do.

"Uncle Greg I don't even know how the fuck I am supposed to get them to believe me you know as well as I do that Cole was sworn to secrecy when it came to me there is no way that they are going to buy anything I have to say." Ben rambled on sounding just like his mother he was a Halliwell even if he didn't want to admit to it.

Greg smiled evilly "Oh I have an idea you're just going to have to trust me on this one." he said nodding his head yes this would work perfectly.

* * *

"Aunt Prue this isn't fair we know what we are doing there is no reason we should have to be tested on all this stuff." Prue complained to her namesake.

"There is nothing I can do about it just take the test it will make Piper happy. Besides that I don't hear your two partners in crime complaining about anything." Prue told her niece she was standing at the kitchen counter at the manor. Prue, Chris, and Henry were seated around the table with papers in front of them and pens in their hands. Piper had insisted on testing them over potions and spells.

"Only because we know that complaining won't get us anywhere when that woman gets in one of her moods." Henry replied to his oldest aunt while answering one of the questions that Piper had made for them.

Chris shook his head and gave a rueful smile "I don't understand why we can't just delegate that is all they do. Aunt Paige has potions, Aunt Phoebe has spells, and mom has general research under control. It's no different with us we are all good at something different. But my mother is an irrational person who can't see things like that."

"When Piper asked me to do this I had no clue that I was going to be stuck supervising a bunch of five year olds." Prue groaned now knowing why Phoebe and Paige had found other things to do so they didn't have to do this.

"It is true Aunt Prue while Aunt Paige's potions are a danger to mankind she does make the best ones. And if anyone other than my mom tries to write a spell it backfires. If this is what it is going to be like I will gladly let Jake have my spot in the power of three he already has the premonitions down." Prue whined all she ever did was whine really she wasn't looking forward to the new power she was sure to get.

"Prue you should be thrilled with yourself right now you managed to get Wyatt and Liz together I was hoping that maybe you would give the rest of us a little break from your obsessive whining for a little while." Henry pleaded with his younger cousin.

"But she can't rest yet Hank next month is Valentine's Day and you and B still are not back together the girl has her work cut out for her." Chris smirked at his cousin knowing that he was going to kill him for getting Prue started.

Prue snapped her fingers at her nephews and her niece " From the amount of bitching you guys are doing I take it that you're done." she commented dryly.

"Yes we are done we have been done Aunt Prue that still doesn't stop the fact that we like to complain about it. Aunt Piper is being totally unfair we know what we're doing but she isn't willing to accept that." Prue fumed they had done just fine with the first demon they faced together. But Piper had kind of freaked out on them after Mel almost died she had, had no clue about how powerful the demons were that they had been battling lately.

"I know that you guys know what you're doing I never once doubted that. It's just that until we almost lost Mel I had no clue what kind of demons it was you have been going after. I only want you guys to be safe." Piper said walking into the kitchen she kissed her son, niece, and nephew on the cheek. Leo followed behind her he ruffled what little hair Chris and Henry had and then he kissed Prue on her cheek.

"Hi mom how did it go at the doctor's ?" Chris asked he got that worrying streak from Piper but he was no where near as bad as Wyatt was.

Piper held up a sonogram "You will be happy to know that Jack is a boy and he is completely healthy."

Chris smiled and nodded his head it was all he could do because he was sucked into one of his flashbacks he had thought he was through with those.

_Chris orbed into an underground parking garage where Piper and Paige were walking to Piper's car. _

"_So how did it go ?" Chris asked his mom and aunt. _

"_You will be happy to know that you are a boy_." _Piper answered him. _

"_Really you know I just don't see it." Paige said looking over the sonogram she held in her hands. _

_Piper took it from her and pointed out what she was looking for " There it is right there." _

_Chris took it from his mother and aunt "Do you mind ?" he asked sarcastically before looking it over himself. _

"Christopher Perry Halliwell did you hear a word I just said to you ?" Piper's voice broke her son out of his trance.

Chris looked at her confused while Henry looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye concerned. "Sorry mom no I didn't I'm going to need you to repeat whatever it is you said I zoned out there for a second."

"I asked you what you are guys are doing today ?" Piper repeated the question that she had asked him mildly annoyed that he hadn't been listening to her.

"Not going back to the apartment right now that is for sure Wyatt and Liz are making me sick with their cuteness I can't take it anymore right now. I thought I would maybe go to magic school and do a little research to see if I can't figure out who sent Ken after Ro." Chris replied he had nothing better to do.

"Chris I think that you need to be careful digging into that right now you have no clue how powerful the demon was that sent him and you also have no clue where Ken even is right now I think you should let things cool down some before you go after him." Leo advised his son.

"Chris Uncle Leo is right I don't think we should start messing with that until we have the whole gang together I don't know about you but I'm not willing to test the power of three like that yet." Prue agreed with her uncle.

Chris threw up his hands in a sign of surrender "Ok fine then I am at a loss with what to do with myself for the rest of the day."

"We could go hang out with Jackson." Henry suggested there was really nothing for them to do school still wasn't back in session and they had off work.

"No he is with Carly trust me I already thought about that before we got summoned over here to take our test." Chris dismissed the idea.

"I have a fantastic idea since you three have nothing better to do you can go help Parker and Troy get P3 ready to open. Lilly has already taken care of Voodoo for me." Piper suggested but they all knew it was more along the lines of an order.

"Sure why not ? I've always loved cleaning up the club after a wild party night." Henry said sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are your mother with facial hair ?" Prue asked her nephew.

"Has anyone ever told you that you act just like Grams ?" Henry smirked back the only difference between his Aunt Prue and Grams was that they got along anything they said was just playful banter. He and Grams genuinely disliked each other.

Prue came over to him like she was going to whisper to him "Yes they have but let me let you in on a little secret your Aunt Piper acts even more like her than I do." she said in a stage whisper.

"Prue Halliwell it is not nice to tease me I would be careful if I were you I can blow you up." Piper had her hands on her hips staring her sister down.

"Piper you wouldn't dream of blowing me up not while I'm carrying your niece or nephew anyway." Prue said patting her still somewhat flat stomach.

"Remind me again why I love my sisters ?" Piper asked the room.

"Because they give you wonderful people like me." Prue pipped up she was so full of herself.

"Well now I remember why I don't like Phoebe so much." Piper said and her older sister nodded in agreement while their niece glared playfully at them.

"You love my mom because without her their would be no me. Then who would be the comic relief ?" Henry asked grinning broadly.

"That's right favorite nephew now I remember why I love my sisters." Piper smirked at her oldest niece when she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ladybug that is ok because you know you're my favorite niece forget about your aunts, your Uncle Henry, and your Uncle Andy you're my girl." Leo smiled at her.

"Dad you didn't have much of a choice she is the only one who can deal with and your whitelighter bullshit. You two are both all about your emotions." Chris laughed.

"You, me, and Aunt Piper suppress, deny, keep it bottled up, until we finally let it out." Henry chuckled.

Piper frowned "Ok this game isn't fun anymore you three go get to P3 so I can grade these tests and that wasn't a suggestion children."

"Cosmic taxi boys ?" Prue grinned at them.

"Fine just remember it isn't free." Chris grumbled taking her hand

"And it isn't cheap either." Henry added taking her other hand and the three orbed out.

"Ah youth I swear if I didn't know any better I would think they were the teenagers and the girls were in their twenties." Piper mused.

"So how is Mel doing ? She seems a little out of it." Prue asked concerned for her niece.

"That is a good question every time we ask her about it she dodges the question. Mel is just like Piper she wants us to think she is fine when inside she is scared to death." Leo mused.

"That whole thing that Henry just said about denying and suppressing is true the four of us do it very well. Right now she is relying on that I'm going to get Ladybug to talk to her she will tell her things she won't tell anyone else." Piper said she didn't know what else to with that girl.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes "You're not going to like this one little bit Piper but I have to go they're calling me." he kissed his wife on the cheek before he orbed out.

* * *

Up There

"Odin I was just inquiring into your sudden change of heart that is all." Kevin said pacing around the bright void.

Odin scowled at him "Because we have to tell them something to keep them busy we still can't have them finding out about Ben. They came to close to comfort with Ken the last time if we hadn't of pulled him out of there when we did this whole thing would have blown up in our faces."

"That is why we should just tell them the truth." Nate argued with the older elder.

"You are both crazy we can not have Phoebe find out that he is her son and that he is evil all that the same time. She will get herself killed trying to save him. I thought that the first prophecy would work to keep them distracted for a little while but it didn't so now we are moving on to this plan." Odin explained rolling his eyes.

"Odin you never stop to think they are going to be furious when they find out what you did with Roman. But I think that you should all drop this topic right now because Leo is on his way up here and I can't have him knowing that after he trusted us he was double crossed again." Sandra spoke up.

"Sandra really it is for their own good we risk the entire future of good magic if they try and do this themselves instead of letting the next generation take care of it." Odin said sighing she drove him nuts.

Leo orbed into the great white void that was filled with clouds and pillars a moment later. He turned to look at Odin. "I heard your call what is it that you need ?" he asked he wasn't about to start being their little errand boy again the only reason he had come right now was because he hadn't really been doing anything.

Odin produced a scroll of parchment paper Kevin had been smart enough to take Chris and Prue the copy from the Hall of Prophecies the day he had went to see them. "I have another prophecy that concerns your children we're not quite sure what to make of it. But we thought that you and the sisters might be able to figure out what it means."

Leo looked dumbfounded for a moment he wasn't sure what to say to that "Kevin they already know don't they ?" Sandra asked discretely while Leo was trying to collect his thoughts. Kevin barely nodded his head in an answer it would never do for them to have Odin find out what he had done but his plans were putting them next generation in danger.

"Of course I will take this to the sisters right away do you know what it is about ?" Leo asked he needed to know more than what they were telling him.

"The most we can figure out is that it is about the new source and other than that we don't know much else." Odin was doing all the talking because the other three had refused to lie to Leo's face.

Leo frowned at this news Piper was not going to be happy at all he hated to think about what she would do when she found out what was being asked of her babies. It didn't matter that both of them were grown men they were her babies she was going to be livid with him for even agreeing to check this prophecy out. "Very well I will get right on that then I'll try to get back to you when I have something more." he said orbing out.

Odin walked out of the room leaving Sandra, Kevin, and Nate alone "Do you think that he suspects ?" Nate asked.

Kevin shook his head "No I was careful the prophecy I gave Chris and Prue came from the Hall and I have their word that they wouldn't tell anyone. I don't see a problem." he answered he was loyal to the Halliwells no matter what they had saved his life once.

"They have already formed the thirteen I saw to that when I assigned Wyatt as Calleigh's whitelighter. All the oracles said that she was indeed the thirteenth. They are ahead of the game I couldn't let Odin do that to them it would have gotten them killed." Sandra maintained she didn't feel one bit bad for going behind her fellow elder's back he did the same thing himself all the time.

* * *

Piper and Prue were both sitting in the living room when Leo orbed back in. He looked at his wife uneasy she was not going to be happy with him at all but this wasn't his fault. He knew his wife though and he knew that she wouldn't see things that way she was ready to blame the first available person and that was more often than not him.

"Leo what did the other elders want ?" Piper asked annoyed that he had orbed out on her when they been trying to discuss how to help their daughter .

Leo held up the scroll in his hand "They had another prophecy about the kids this one has to do with the source. I don't know what though they said they hadn't been able to figure it out so they left it up to us to sort through."

"Oh goody I get another project because let me tell you that other prophecy is about as clear as mud I can't figure out anything with it." Prue said sarcastically.

Piper sighed and ran her hands through her hair "Well I guess I will call the kids all over here if this concerns them then they have a right to know." she said and Leo nodded he could tell that he was going to be paying for this later.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"Mom I really wish that you would explain what you called us all here for I was in the middle of something." Wyatt pouted with a scowl on his face he and Liz were sitting in a chair all hugged up together. They had been on the couch watching movies hugged up when Piper called him he wasn't about to leave Liz alone he never knew when a demon was going to attack.

"Really Piper enlighten us you called Pheebs and I home from work for this." Paige said putting her hands on her hips she really was getting more and more like her older sister everyday.

Piper had called an emergency meeting that consisted of the oldest five, Liz because Wyatt couldn't stand to part with her, and the four Halliwell sisters she saw no need in calling anyone else. Leo was there to give her moral support. Piper pointed to the table where the prophecy lay unrolled. "Oh the elders found another prophecy that mentions you guys they don't know what it means so they asked us to figure it out. The only thing those idiots know is it has something to do with the source."

Jake was the one sitting close to where the prophecy sat on the table he would have recognized it anywhere they had spent days pouring over it. _"You guys are going to love this we are going to be in so much trouble. This is about the thirteen." _He sent out to everyone with telepathy they were missing seven members right now but a lot of thirteen was seating in the living room.

Nobody dared to make any facial expressions that would give them away they did not want to face the wrath of Piper for things that they had no control over.

"So what does it say ?" Phoebe asked she didn't want her babies being put in harm's way.

Leo cleared his throat before he began to read "Nine shall set out and lose one along the way but they shall soon find another to take his place. Nine shall feel the call to arms and against a deadly evil they will brawl in the dark of night barely escaping the fight. Then they shall find a hidden one to add to their might. Then they shall recover the tenth making them eleven men strong. For the twelfth they shall not have to wait long this is the return of the wandering son. Working quick they will have to find the last or they shall be doomed to repeat the past."

Paige rubbed her temples "Now I'm sorry that we even asked that is giving me a headache it is so confusing." the six in the room who were part of the thirteen tried to look as if they were hearing this all for the first time.

"I don't even have any thoughts on that right now what about you guys ?" Prue asked her niece and nephews. They all shook their heads that they had no clue.

"Leo read the next part maybe it will help." Piper said she too had no clue what it was talking about.

"Four son's of the sister's three shall help destroy this evil entity. Surely they must prevail but without the oldest daughter with a lover's heart they will truly fail. Another male they must add to head this evil off at the pass he will be a dark born soul but have a heart as pure as gold. Another female must take part and she shall know a deadly art but carry sorrow in her heart. Add double trouble to the scheme and they shall hold the team together at the seams. To a wandering soul a beacon shall be shone lighting up his way back home. The prodigal will complete the fare being the last known heir to a destiny so fair. The thirteenth is the one that is hard to find but that is the misdeed of the brave and kind. Add a witch with seer's eyes and a mighty band they shall make causing even the source to quake leaving the destruction of evil in their wake." Leo read it was starting to make more sense now but not much.

"Four sons of the sisters three is an easy one Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Jake." Prue said pointing at each of her nephews as she spoke.

"Ladybug would be the next one mentioned there is no one else it could be." Phoebe said smiling at her first born when she was scared out of her mind.

"The next one is kinda confusing to me it sounds like it could be Jake but we already know that it isn't him." Paige said racking her brain for the answer.

"Aunt Paige it is Chuck he is half demon but I don't know many men outside of the family that have a better heart than he does." Prue answered this was boring for all of them since they already knew who the thirteen were.

"If I had to guess I would say that other female is B." Piper said it just sounded like her.

"Double Trouble anyone ? because I swear that sounds like it could be Patty and Carly." Paige said she just would not have all of her kids going up against the source it was bad enough that Henry was.

"How about we let dad read some more before we start jumping to conclusions." Wyatt said if he just let them get it out of their system then they could get out of there.

"Yeah Uncle Leo read what else it says." Henry chimed in he was really close to spilling the beans.

" But in his destruction they shall not be done leaving them to fight just one. After that their lives shall be more fun as evil shall be on the run." At this point Leo had enough sense to turn it over and read the back. "The one shall also be the seed from a union of great misdeed and shall be the counterpart of one who is pure of heart. Over this two lovers one of light and one of dark shall separate because one will be unable to stand the strain. But to two lovers true love shall call leaving the others quite enthralled. And that shall be the greatest victory of all. But in the end it shall all work out leaving the thirteen to scream and shout." Leo finished reading.

"Oh horse shit." Chris yelled out he couldn't take it anymore he had to tell them "I can't do this anymore guys Prue I will let you do the honors."

"What the hell are you talking about Peanut ?" Piper inquired about his little outburst.

"Chris you're sure about this ?" Liz asked him she too was about to go crazy. He nodded his head there was no need for them to lie anymore.

"Me, Wyatt, Chris, Henry, Jake, Liz, Lilly, Parker, Troy, Roman, B, Parker, Chuck, and Calleigh are the thirteen." Prue said she felt so much better not to have to lie about that anymore.

"How long have you known about this ?" Paige asked an edge in her voice.

"A couple of months now." Henry answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you guys tell us ?" Phoebe asked she shudder to think about the things they had done without telling them because of this.

"We couldn't tell you Aunt Phoebe we couldn't tell anyone for some reason the elders didn't want you guys to know about it. But you can't say anything because Kevin went out on a limb for us when he brought us a copy of it. This is why we failed when we tried to kill the source the first time." Liz answered.

"Ok please explain this then." Prue asked she didn't get it at all.

"We started out with nine when we first fought Armes he was with the source. It was me, Wy, Ro, Lilly, Liz, Prue, Chris, Chuck, and Henry." Jake explained.

"I want the six of you to know how furious I am with you for lying to me but please go on and explain." Piper said eyeballing all of them.

"We thought we lost Ro so we got B to come in and help us right well we fought the source if it hadn't of been for you guys we would have been killed. Anyway so then we found Parker and that made ten. Ro came back and that made eleven." Chris said ticking each person off of his finger as he spoke.

"Troy was the wandering son and that made twelve then it took about a month to find Calleigh but when we did that made us the thirteen." Liz added her input.

"I need you to name every person as they are mentioned here." Leo ordered them.

"The first five are Wyatt, Chris, me, Prue, and Cookie Dough." Henry said it was easy.

"The next four are Chuck, B, Lilly, and Ro." Wyatt offered he knew that they were in trouble.

"Making the last four Troy, Parker, Calleigh, and Lizzie." Jake threw out there.

Prue's face lit up with a grin "Wyatt and Liz," she yelled out to only have the others look at her like she was nuts "it was right in front of us the whole time look at them." she pointed to how they were sitting in the chair.

"They have always done that I don't get what you're saying." Jake said looking at his sister confused.

"She has a point we should have known the complete and total idiots were not the only complete and total idiots. We over thought the last part." Chris said shaking his head at himself.

"Hi share with the rest of us in class I am confused." Paige said sarcastically.

"Jake said it himself they have always sat like that so it should have been simple. To two lovers true love shall call. That is Wyatt and Liz it can be no one else." Prue finally answered.

"If you six are so smart than who is the one ?" Piper asked.

"We don't know we only know that he is the one that showed up on the day the titan was summoned he was the one who summoned her. Coop and Chuck were the ones who fought him we never got a good look at his face it was covered." Henry explained.

"What about the two lovers separating ?" Phoebe wanted to know that didn't sound good for either one of her kids.

"We don't know that either we only have three choices when it comes to that though Prue and Chuck, Hank and B, or Jake and Lilly." Liz answered for them.

"Hank and B already broke up so I think you have the answer to that." Prue pointed out to them.

"No that isn't it Prue that would be too simple nothing in their lives is that simple. B is a witch no matter what I don't think it's talking about her." Piper disputed her older sister.

Phoebe looked at each of them in their eyes "Now why didn't you come to us ?" she asked she didn't like the thought of her babies getting hurt over this.

"Because we just couldn't we didn't want Kevin to get in trouble for helping us and we really had it under control." Prue tried to sooth her mother.

Leo shook his head and bit his lip "Odin must be up to something I won't say anything about it the next time I go up there though. I am disappointed in all of you, you know you have to tell us things like this it is dangerous to be running around without a net the way you have been. Get out of here and do something with yourselves we need time to talk about this." he said he was never cold but what they had done was stupid.

"But Uncle Leo." Jake tried but his uncle shook his head sadly at him.

" No he is right go so I can think about being able to look at you later you guys messed up." Paige agreed with her brother-in-law.

They had no other choice the only thing they could do was orb out.

* * *

Roman lifted his head up and looked at Mel's sleeping form her head was rested on his chest. He didn't want to move for fear of waking her up. They had fallen asleep on his couch watching tv. He was content to just lay there and watch her sleep he shook every time he thought about how close he had come to losing her. He never wanted to feel that way again. And now he had to deal with what little he could remember about what happened to him.

"How long have you been watching me sleep Roman James ?" Mel asked smiling up at him with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Not long." He answered after he leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere babe I'm right here I swear to you that I am fine. I love you for worrying about me though." she replied she really was fine everyone just needed to leave her alone.

"I love you too that is why I'm worried about you trust me I know what it is like to be obsessed over something. You wouldn't have been in this position if it wasn't for me I should have listened when you told me you would help. We could have figured out what was going on but I wouldn't listen. This was my fault I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had lost you." Roman said tears filling his eyes.

Mel sat up and looked him in the eyes "Hey don't talk like that I'm fine this was not your fault I don't blame you babe. I love you I don't ever want you to think that this had anything to do with something you did." she said forcefully so that he understood what she was saying.

"Mel I can't help but think that I should have seen it sooner I worked with him this is my fault. I knew what I was looking for and I should have seen it. I could have kept you from getting hurt. And I damn sure should have been around when you needed me." Roman was not ready to give in and say that she was right just yet.

"Ro I worked with him too I should have saw it hell I had more of a chance of seeing it than you did. So that being said we are going to do what we always do track him down and find a way to vanquish him. Just not right now because we both swore to our mothers that we would give it a rest. And I'm fairly certain that I can think of other ways to better spend time with you." Mel said brushing her fingertips over his chest.

Roman wiggled his eyebrows at her "You know I really like the way you think." he captured her lips in his and rolled over on top of her.

* * *

"So on a scale of one to ten how pissed would you say Piper was ?" Parker asked carrying a case of beer behind the bar so that he could stock it.

"I would say that she was off the charts because she really didn't say that much to us a pretty good indication that she is really pissed." Wyatt said while everyone else was cleaning up he was sitting on a barstool doing nothing.

Troy walked back in the side door where he had just got done taking out the trash "Is it worse than the time she caught us sneaking in the manner at like three in the morning drunk ?" he asked trying to gauge how much trouble they were in. And since that was one of the worst stunts they had ever pulled if she was more mad than that they were really in deep shit.

Liz shook her head at her brother while she was polishing glasses "No Troy you don't understand this wasn't one of those episodes where her temper explodes. This was more of a calm angry and that is bad we are in so much trouble we can only hope that she doesn't decide to tell mom the last thing we need right now is that woman nagging us."

"Really I don't think we have to worry about Aunt Piper it was my mom who was super pissed. I don't think she has ever told me she couldn't stand to look at me before . But we did what we had to do I just wish I knew what Odin was up to." Henry said shrugging he was putting all the bottles in their rightful places.

"He has a point Aunt Paige doesn't typically do the yelling thing and she was pretty pissed off." Jake agreed he was wiping down tables.

"Look I think that they will get over it in a hurry we have done worse before we just have to give them time to cool off. They won't stay mad forever especially with knowing that we have to go up against the source they will pull out all the stops to make sure we are ready." Prue reasoned she had gotten the task of wiping down the bar.

Chris was in his own little world sweeping the floor hoping that Henry wasn't going to corner him about what had happened with his flashback earlier it really was no big deal. _"Dude you can try acting like I'm not here all you want to but we're going to talk about whatever it was you saw earlier." _his cousin's voice filtered in his head he should have known that he had no hope of him letting it go so easily. "I have to agree with Ladybug on this one they won't stay mad for long this time they will bitch and moan about us keeping things from them. And that will be the end of it."

Lilly came stomping into the bar area from the office she was obviously helping Piper do the books again. "I really wish you guys would keep it down out here I don't want to piss Aunt Piper off more because I messed up with the books. She would kill me if I did that."

Jake moved from what he was doing to wrap an arm around his fiancé "Honey Aunt Piper is going to be pissed regardless we are just discussing how to minimize the damage." He kissed her on top of the head. Thinking all the while how cute she was when she worried.

"Personally I vote since they are his sisters that Parker should go talk to them." Wyatt suggested he was not ready to face the wrath of his mom and aunts again.

Parker raised an eyebrow and stared at him like he had lost his mind with Wyatt there wasn't much for him to lose but that was besides the point. "Dude you tell me how pissed they are and then you think I'm going over there you're crazy." he informed his oldest nephew and then he narrowed his eyes at Prue. "And yes I did know that I look like my dad when I make that face thank you very much."

Prue smirked at him "Those words never once left my mouth I think that someone might be thinking things that aren't real." she said in a sing song voice .

Parker wadded up a towel and chucked it at his oldest niece "Shut up Ladybug you know that I am telepathic now I can't control what I hear and what I don't hear it is very annoying actually. You happen to be the only one in the room right now who I am getting anything off of so maybe you need to put your walls up better."

Prue threw the towel back at him "First of all Victor don't throw things at me second of all I knew that my walls were down when I said that. I really don't think you want to get into a war of the words with me I will beat you hands down any day of the week."

"I would do what she says unless of course you want her to take one of her shoes off and beat the living hell out of you with it." Jake suggested glad that he was on the side of the room opposite his sister or she would beat the shit out of him.

"Things that my idiot brother says not withstanding you might want to seriously consider talking to your sisters because they are not very happy with us right now. I think that you would be able to get through to them better than we can because they have known us longer and they know that we aren't innocent in this matter but maybe you can make them see that we did this for a reason." Prue laid out f or him she could talk anyone into just about anything without them realizing what they were saying yes to.

"Prue I've met my sister if I leave work to tell her why I did something wrong in the first place she is going to be even more pissed with me than she is with you. Call me crazy but I don't think I'm gonna chance that but then again I like living and she would kill me." Parker replied as good as she was about talking people into things he could talk himself out of almost anything.

Wyatt shrugged helplessly "The kid has a point mom would kill him for leaving work to explain that to her."

"Here is an idea we'll call B to go explain it to her because they believe everything she says and she somehow manages to not get in trouble like the rest of us do." Parker suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah I have never figured that one out because they know she gets into just as much shit as we do but yet they see her as the reasonable one. Go figure I guess what they think is she does try to talk us out of a lot of things we do she only goes along so we don't get our stupid asses killed." Liz mused out loud.

"Don't make me lock you and B in a room together until you both agree to get along. I'm about sick of hearing you guys nitpick each other." Chris warned he could only take so much bitching and moaning from a group of people and Prue pretty much had that spot locked up.

"Lets get back to the more pressing matter at hand. I don't know about all of you but I don't think the source knew about the prophecy because if he did he would have attacked us a lot more than what he did. Meaning we are going to have to be extra careful now that the word is out." Henry said sighing he hated being the deep thinker of the group. It meant he had to throw out these unpleasant things that no one else wanted to think about.

Wyatt sighed too he thought a lot about these things too unlike his cousin though he chose not to voice them unless he had to. "Not to mention we have the new set of Charmed Ones within the thirteen there are going to be demon attacks left and right." he gestured to Chris, Henry, and Prue as he spoke.

"I know that we haven't talked about this since it happened but you guys do know that we have to do something about Ken. We can't just leave him out there to do whatever it is he was sent to do. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if he did something and we didn't do anything to stop it."Chris piped in with his opinion it did not sit well with him that they were letting that bastard get away with what he did to Mel.

"I'll tell you what we'll call an emergency meeting later tonight and we'll talk about what needs to be done and where we go from here. We need to have a serious talk Chris is right we shouldn't have let the Ken thing go so easily to begin with. We got lazy when we got Ro back and we didn't really check into it any further. It makes me sick every time I think about how we could have stop this before it got this far." Liz agreed with the younger man they needed to do something and they needed to do it fast. The way that had been doing things was getting them nowhere and it was quite possibly going to get them killed if they didn't make a change.

Troy looked at his sister "If you feel that strongly about it then that's what we'll do and then we will worry about how much trouble we are going to be in later."

"Sounds like a plan to me now lets get this place cleaned up before Piper comes in and cleans house with all of us." Parker urged he was in no mood to face his sister when she was that pissed off. They all grumbled but they got back to work.

* * *

Gorgon was still sitting around with Ben by his side when Ken shimmered into the sitting room. He was still recovering from the wounds he had suffered at the hands of Chase and Bianca. But that didn't stop him from going about the work that the source gave him to do that would suicide. Ken couldn't help but take note of the fact that only demons would sit around in three piece suits when they had nowhere to be.

"Ken I take it that you have something to tell me or you wouldn't be here." Gorgon said looking at him harshly. His blue eyes looking into his very soul that is if he had a soul which he didn't.

"Sir I've heard news on the wire that there is a threat to you in the form of thirteen witches. No one knows for sure who these witches are I just thought you would like to know." Ken reported he knew that he was lucky to still be in the land of the living after he had managed to fail the source of all evil so many times. That was why he was working double time to please him it wasn't just him that he had to please though. He didn't trust Ben at all he knew that given the chance he would stab Gorgon in the back before he turned the knife on him. So he did his best to keep the surly prince of the underworld happy.

"Oh look Uncle Greg the idiot does get something right sometimes. He could have come with more information but considering how stupid he is that is too much to ask from him." Ben said a bored tone in his voice that caused Ken to stiffen he would love nothing more than to strangle the life out of that pompous spoiled brat.

Greg shot his nephew a look "Children play nice together I don't favor one of you over the other. Cole there was no need for him to bring any more information than that it is obvious that it has to be the Halliwells and their little friends."

"Who you refuse to let me do anything about I could take them out and take out the threat to us. We could bring the underworld above ground finally. But no you want me to infiltrate them and live with the witches." Ben spat out sarcastically he was tired of not being able to do what he wanted with them.

"Sir with all due respect this does pose a problem for you when it comes to getting the half demons on your side." Ken said flinching knowing that he was going to get an angry reaction from his boss.

Greg didn't lash out to Ken's surprise instead he wore a calm look on his face. " I know Ken but I will think of something I always do. Cole you sent a demon after the Halliwells that didn't work out so well as I recall but for now I have an idea. You are going to love this it may mean that you don't have to go live among the witches."

Ben rolled his icy blue orbs "Aside from somehow going back in time and stopping good magic in it's tracks I don't know what you plan on doing."

Greg smiled evilly "Why Cole that is exactly what I plan on doing you two stay loose I will be back in a little while." he said flaming out on the spot.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Chris's falshbacks are back much to his disappointment he thought he was through with those. Gorgon is once again up to something though I don't think it will be long until we see Ben trying to pass himself off as a Halliwell. Excalibur is going to come into play in this episode I know that it hasn't been mentioned much but it is going to be a huge part of this story. Until next time please review.


	2. King Arthur's Court

Chapter 2: King Arthur's Court

Fog lay in a dense blanket over the kingdom below the sun's rays had not had a chance to cut through the early morning offering. An elegant stone castle stood in the backdrop of the town which streets were paved with cobblestones. Any buildings there were in the town square were made out of stone.

Observation towers were placed in strategic locations throughout the town so that the soldiers who manned them could see oncoming invaders which was a rare thing. At the center of the town square lie the gallows where those accused of crimes against the king and treason met with their final moments. Despite this though the king was a gentle forgiving man and very rarely did the gallows get put to use only in extreme cases.

The castle was fortified with a moat over which a drawbridge could be easily lowered allowing someone with business there access to the castle. It could also be raised just as quickly in the event of an attack. There were huge wooden door that could be pulled closed in case an invading force tried to gain entry to the castle.

With all the precautions that were being taken to protect from outside forces no one would have ever guessed that the biggest threat to the kingdom would come from someone on the inside. Someone that the king trusted with his life. That was the problem with the king he trusted too easily something that caused those around him to worry about his welfare.

Right now the king's most trusted servants and his most loyal friends were gathered to discuss just that it seems as though no one could find the king anywhere. With the king being who he was that could mean a number of things at the top of the list he could simply be out for a ride through the kingdom to clear his head.

He did that sometimes when he needed time alone but he almost never did it without telling at least one of his inner circle that he was going out. And he certainly wouldn't have gone without telling his beloved wife that he was going somewhere. The king and the queen were like one they were so in love it pained one to be without the other. But not even she knew of his whereabouts she was the one who had brought to their attention that he was missing.

Drawn swords lay across the expanse of a table top their points crossed in the middle when looking at the scene from farther away it could be seen that they converged in the center of a circle. The knights seated around the table were indeed the knights of the round table King Arthur's most loyal and trusted friends. There were ten points on the table the other nine observed solemnly how the point at the head of the table was not presided over by their king as usual but instead by his bride.

The knights looked anywhere but at each other the normally welcome torch light cast about an eery glow on them in the absence of their leader. The chamber that was like a second home to all them seemed stuffy and alien all of a sudden. It was sad eyes that they looked upon the colorful tapestries that carried the crest of Camelot. They didn't feel worthy to gaze upon the colors of their homeland because they had failed her by losing her king.

Nor did they dare to look at Lady Guinevere their queen they felt that they had failed her too. The knight that normally sat at the right hand of Arthur cast a glance over into the corner of the stone walled room the huge chunk of granite that housed Excalibur was still there and it's occupant gleamed back at him with almost a sad look. Arthur never went anywhere without that sword which led them all to believe that something terrible had happened to him.

For a time the only thing that could be heard was the erratic breathing of those in the room no one knew what to say much less with the queen there.

"One of you must say something before I am drove out of my mind with this silence." Guinevere pleaded with them. There was pain in her honey brown eyes, eyes that were very similar in color to Liz's eyes. That wasn't the only similarity between the two they shared the same hair color with only a subtle difference the queen's hair was about two shades lighter than the half psychic's was.

"My lady we know not what to say we have failed you and our king." a blond haired blue eyed knight who bore a striking resemblance to Jake said. His head was bound sadly.

"Sir Gauge I doth believe that is not what the lady needs to hear right now we should be telling her what we plan to do about it." a knight that bore more than a casual resemblance to Chuck said pointedly.

Another blond headed knight that looked a lot like Jason stared at both of them harshly "Sir Griffin he was merely stating the sorrow that we all feel there is no need for you to talk to him in such a manner."

"Sir Griffin, Sir Gavin, Sir Gauge we have not time for you three to play these childish games. We must set out to find the whereabouts of our king." a dark headed brown eyed knight who could have been Henry's twin demanded of them.

"Alas Sir Vincent is correct in his statement we must focus our toils on finding our king not on sparring with each other." another dark headed knight agreed he looked like Chris they had the same sea green eyes. He was the one who was normally seated at the right hand of Arthur. Sir Griffin was seated at Arthur's left hand when he was present.

"Sir Daniel tell me then how you plan on finding your king and more importantly my brother ?" a knight inquired he was a carbon copy of Parker.

"Sir Matthew you know as much as we do I can only speak for Sir Alexander and myself when I say we will lay our family's honor on the line to find our king." the knight who spoke this time was a replica of Troy.

"Sir James is quite correct on our father's honor we will find our king even if it kills us." Sir Alexander looked an awful lot like Roman the only difference was his hair was a bit longer than Roman's.

"What say you to all of this Sir Joseph ?" Guinevere asked the remaining knight who had yet to say a word.

Sir Joseph could have been Sir Gauge's twin brother they looked so alike but he looked more like Ben instead of Jake. "My queen I say that with your permission I will withdraw to explore the idea of other ways to find our king while you and my fellow knights think of something else." he replied a little too eager to get out of the room.

Guinevere nodded her head "You have my permission to do anything you deem necessary to find my Arthur. I just ask that you not alarm the subjects I don't want them to know of his absence unless something is horribly wrong."

Sir Joseph collected his sword off the table and bowed to his queen "As you wish my queen." he said before leaving. His departure was met with suspicious glares from Sir Daniel and Sir Vincent. The two brothers mistrusted him greatly and they felt that their cousin Arthur trusted him too much.

"Tell me Sir Griffin how bad do you feel this is ?" Guinevere questioned the knight who looked like Chuck.

Sir Griffin locked eyes with his queen and he saw the pain there in her eyes he couldn't bare to tell her the first thought that popped into his mind it was not a pleasant thought. "My lady I'm sure that our king is fine." he lied not knowing what else to say.

Guinevere met him with a hateful glare she knew he was lying to her "I know that you would lie to your queen to make her feel at ease Sir Griffin but what of your sister ? Would you lie to her ?" She knew the answer to that was also yes. Griffin could not meet her eyes so he looked down to study his sword.. "Fine do not have the honor to answer my question," she said in a huff "Sir James answer me if Lady Prudence asked of you what I asked of Griffin would you lie to her ?"

James knew that he was in a no win situation he had to answer that question of risk the wrath of his queen "My queen if Lady Prudence asked that of me I would be tempted to answer her with a half truth to protect her but in the end I am a man of honor and I would speak the truth." he felt he had answered that to the best of his ability.

Guinevere nodded her thanks for a truthful answer and then she turned her gaze on Gauge "Sir Gauge what of you do you dare lie to your sister or your queen ?"

"My queen and my sister are one in the same as are Sir Griffin's and Sir Gavin's if I lie to one I lie to them both." Gauge answered sincerely.

"I'll say it if no one else will Arthur was a fool to put his trust in Sir Joseph my cousin trusts too easily." Vincent burst out he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Sir Vincent are you suggesting that our fellow knight had something to do with the king's disappearance ?" Alexander asked but he knew the answer to that one Vincent and Daniel trusted no one.

"My brother speaks only from fact the rest of you saw what kind of hurry Joseph was in to get out of here." Daniel jumped to his brother's defense without another thought.

"I can't deny that cousin but that is no help in getting Arthur back." Matthew replied.

"However my dear cousin Matthew I do have a plan Merlin you may enter now." Vincent called out his plans were legendary they either failed miserably are were a huge success.

Merlin came strolling into the room with his little old man gait and his long blue robes flowing behind him. His long white beard just about touched his knees. He bowed to Guinevere and nodded to each of the knights he had seen grow from boys "My queen I am only here to serve."

Guinevere smiled at him as warmly as she could "You know of Arthur ?" she asked this old man could be trusted before anyone.

"Yes Matthew and Vincent both came to me this morning distraught." Merlin replied.

"Merlin you plan on doing what turning us all into toads to find the king ?" Gavin asked he wasn't so sure that magic was the answer to this one.

Merlin glared and the queen's middle brother "Hold your tongue for once in your life Gavin I know what to do. This is the only hope Arthur has." he was the only man in the kingdom who dared to speak to the knights or the king like that for that matter and he got away with it. He was like their kindly old uncle so they let him slide when he said things like that.

"Very well Merlin what do you propose to do ?" Griffin asked he knew that he was in his sister's bad books right now and he had better do something to change that quick.

"I propose to send some of you to find Arthur two of you to be precise. Lady Guinevere since she can feel his heart's pull on her own and Gavin since the rest of you are needed here." Merlin explained he had planned on sending Matthew with her but he thought better of it rule of the kingdom would revert to him if something happened to his brother.

"We should trust you to use such sorcery on our sister ? Do what you like with Gavin but don't harm Guinevere." Gauge said a slightly amused tone in his voice he could tell that his older brother was not thrilled at the prospect of being sent somewhere by the old wizard.

"Sir Gauge enough if my love trusts him then so do I Merlin do what you wish as long as it helps find Arthur." Guinevere placed her life in the old man's hands.

"What do you need of us Merlin ?" James asked he was ready to be of service any way he could.

Merlin gestured to all the knights "I need all of you but Gavin and Guinevere to leave so that when asked you can swear on your honor you don't know where they went."

All the knights put their hands on their swords at the same time and they glowed a bright yellow color due to an enchantment that Merlin had put on them. They picked them up and touched sword points over the table.

Griffin broke protocol on the way out of the room he stopped to hug his sister "Be safe my sister I have faith that you will find him. Gavin I entrust you with her life see that she stays safe."

" I will not fail you my brother I swear on our family's honor." Gavin bowed to his older brother in a sign of respect.

"Then the family shall keep our honor Griffin he will not let any harm come to me. Now go and keep the kingdom safe in my absence." Guinevere said releasing her older brother. Griffin bowed to her and left the room.

"Now for the spell that will transport you both." Merlin said pulling a book out of his robes.

* * *

Wyatt groaned when he saw the state that his most recent charge's apartment was in. What he didn't understand was if the elders knew that he had all these prophecies to fulfill then why did they give him charges. It was almost too much for one man to handle they never gave Chris or Henry a charge mostly because they knew those two would refuse.

"Wyatt are you sure that thing is not going to come back ?" Mike his newest charge asked him.

Wyatt ran his hands over his face to fight off fatigue this was the third charge that had called him today. "Mike I am positive that it isn't coming back I vanquished him you should be good." he assured him. Why he always had to get the witches new to their powers he would never know.

"What was that any way ?" Mike asked he didn't know the difference between demons and warlocks and things like that yet.

"That was a demon but he is gone now there is nothing for you to worry about." Wyatt said pointing to the spot where the demon used to be. Honestly this guy was so dense that Mel could babysit him and she wasn't even a whitelighter.

"D..do those t..things come after a witch often ?"Mike stammered out.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and sighed " Sometimes it all depends on the witch." he answered truthfully he was really starting to get on his nerves. _"Wyatt." _He cringed when he heard the shrill cry pierce his mind that could be none other than Prue she was the only one who sounded like that.

"Do you think that they will come after me a lot ?" Mike asked still not sure that the demon wasn't coming back.

"That all depends like I said some witches hardly ever get attacked and some get attacked all the time." Wyatt explained while he added mentally _"my family." _to the end of his sentence. _"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell I know that you can hear me you need to get your ass to our apartment if you don't want me to go to jail for murder." _It was still Prue and her being in jail didn't bother him that much it meant she would leave him alone.

Mike looked around at his apartment and frowned "I can't believe what that thing did to my apartment." he whined making Wyatt think seriously about turning him loose on Prue.

"Demons are messy just be thankful you don't have to clean up after the vanquish." Wyatt said and then he looked annoyed when his internal pager went off again. _"Wuevy Bear this is your girlfriend if you ever want to have sex again you should get back to your apartment or I will kill your cousin so I'll be in jail and you will be sleeping alone." _Liz sounded calm but he knew her well enough to know that she was being sarcastic he didn't like the way she had sounded when she said Wuevy Bear.

Now to make matters worse his cell phone started going off from the song that was playing he knew that is was his brother and then when he didn't answer Chuck tried him. They knew he was with a charge they would just have to wait it wouldn't kill them if it was a demon they would have said so.

"Yeah but it didn't have to tear up my apartment." Mike whined louder when he wasn't getting any sympathy from his whitelighter.

Wyatt rubbed his temples he had this guy whining and just about every family member he had going off in his head. "Dude it happens trust me I know it sucks." he said simply. _"Wyatt you have two options get here now or keep us waiting and Aunt Piper finds out about the strip clubs. In which case we will all be in trouble take your pick." _That was Henry who would gladly sell himself out if it meant calming those girls down. He had to go now there were some things his mother just could not know about and that was one of them.

"Mike are you going to be ok now ?" Wyatt asked hopefully he didn't know what else he could do for the guy he just wanted to whine.

"I don't know what if another demon come back ?" Mike asked he didn't feel safe right about now.

"_Wyatt that is just the strip clubs Hank is talking about don't make me tell mom about Vegas because I will." _Chris threatened his brother he knew entirely too much about him. "Ok I'll tell you what let me call someone. Kyle I need a little help here." he called out. Brody appeared a second later in a shower of orbs.

"You rang ?" Kyle asked looking around his new surroundings.

"_Wyatt if you're not here in the next five minutes I will tell Aunt Piper everything you ever did as a teenager and believe me I have a lot of stuff to tell." _Wyatt cringed at his girlfriend's voice he knew that she would tell too and she would make herself sound innocent while he and Chuck were the bad ones. "This is my charge Mike I need you to sit with him because something came up. Thanks I owe you one." he orbed out before Kyle could voice an objection.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before they called Wyatt

Prue shook two pills out a white bottle and washed them down with something to drink she then stalked to the couch and threw herself down on it.

"Prue what are you doing ?" Jake asked his older sister he was somewhat afraid to ask but he was curious.

Prue smiled at him sweetly a little too sweetly for his liking "You were all complaining about Prue Halliwell super bitch so I took something to take care of that."

"I will be at my mother's house for the next week there is no living with her right now or at this time every month really." Henry said he knew that it was not in his best interest to joke when it was that time of the month for a Halliwell woman he had grown up in a house with three of them but he couldn't help himself.

"Henry Victor don't you dare get her started I have to live with her too I don't need you upsetting her." Chris warned his cousin from the kitchen.

"Thank you Chrissy you're the only one who really loves me and I'm mad at Hank anyway." Prue sniffled her moods went from zero to sixty in no time flat when she was on her period.

"What did I do ?" Henry asked to the best of his knowledge he hadn't done anything to his cousin recently for her to be mad at him.

"I can't be in the same room as you and that emotional wreck over there. I wish you two would just admit your feelings and work it out." Prue was on the verge of tears when she pointed at Bianca.

"Missy you have done more than enough to help as I recall you're the one who summoned Oriana thank you for that you've done your job I just need time." Bianca smiled at her she was being sincere.

Roman smirked like he was going to say something but Lilly stopped him "Roman James Nicolae I dare you to say one word right now." she warned him she could be a bitch when she wanted to be one.

"This is bullshit we call a meeting and then most of us don't even bother to show up I say we decide what we're going to do and then we just make them do it." Chuck suggested it wasn't asking them much to show up for something that could keep them alive.

"Chuck counting Wy who is with a charge we are only missing two I think you might be overreacting just a little." Liz said holding a small space between her thumb and index finger to demonstrate.

"I just talked to Cal a little bit ago she said she would get here as soon as she could. She had to go over to Valhalla to see her mom and she had to drag her little brother over there with her so I don't think we should count on her tonight." Parker said jumping to her defense.

Liz looked around a minute "You know I take that back we're missing three counting Wy I wonder where the hell my brother is. I shudder to think about what he's doing right now and who he is doing it with."

"Leave him be Lizzie let him have a good time we are cramping his style because he has to stick around for this thirteen thing." Prue defended him she wouldn't be if she knew what he had been doing with Val.

"Yeah Liz he is a restless soul just let him alone we can do this without him." Roman agreed he and Prue had another cease fire in place for the time being.

"So how much do you wanna bet they gave Wyatt another new witch as a charge ?" Jake asked a smirk on his face he found it funny that his cousin always got screwed in the charge department.

Liz frowned when she thought about something "I don't care about that this charge better not be a woman." her jealousy was coming to the surface.

Chris rolled his eyes "Liz honey trust me when I say the whole world knows who he belongs to and he only has eyes for you." he assured her.

"It's not him I'm worried about I just don't trust other women around him I never know when they are going to make a play for him." Liz defended herself. A portal opened on the wall and she assumed it was Calleigh. "Here comes point and case right now." she finally admitted that she had been more than a little jealous of Wyatt and Calleigh.

Instead of the brown headed half Valkyrie stepping through the portal like they thought they were met instead with a blond headed woman dressed in mediaeval clothing her long burgundy cape touched the floor as did her dark green dress. The man with her was dressed in the tight leggings that used to pass for pants and chain mail as his top. The pair stood facing the friends confused as to what they were doing there.

Prue and Liz stood side by side with their arms crossed over their chest "Ok I'll ask what the hell are you doing in my apartment ?" Prue shot out she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

Chuck stood in front of Liz and Prue protectively when he saw the man who was dressed like a knight take a step towards them.

"Griffin what 'tis the matter with you, doth you not recognize your own brother ?" Gavin asked with a confused look on his face he and his sister had just left their brothers back in Camelot he didn't know how they had got there.

"I only have one brother and let me tell you he sure as hell isn't blond." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Gauge tell him that he is mistaken that it 'tis I Gavin your brother." Gavin said pointing at Jake.

"Look I don't know what you're talk about I don't have a brother yet and when I do I can assure you that he will not be older than me." Jake replied he was still using his method of wishing his new sibling would be a boy.

"Gauge surely you and Griffin jest you know Gavin and myself dear brother we just left you back at the castle. Though confess to being confused as to how you got here Merlin only cast his spell on us." Guinevere said walking to Jake.

"I wouldn't take another step closer to him if I were you lady I don't want you anywhere near my little brother." Prue said wanting to use her powers to throw her into the wall but she knew this wasn't a demon.

"Why Lady Prudence are you under some sort of spell you know as well as I do that Gauge is my brother. Sir Alexander do try to talk some sense into your sister." Guinevere said to Roman who looked dumbfounded.

Roman knew that this couldn't be right he and Prue could barely stand each other much less be related "I don't know what you're talking about." he confessed.

"Fine Sir Daniel tell us have you found the king ?" Gavin asked when the others weren't giving them the answers they so desperately sought.

It took Chris a minute to figure out they were talking to him "I have no clue what king you're talking about."

"Don't be mad Sir Daniel you know well that we are talking about King Arthur your very dear cousin and my love." Guinevere explained to him like he was a small child.

Henry busted out laughing he had just figured out who this was and where they were from. "Wy is going to stroke out this is funny."

"I don't know who this man is that you speak of but I would have thought that at least you wouldn't have gone mad as your brother appears to have Sir Vincent. You both know well that Arthur the king is your cousin and my husband." Guinevere tried only making Henry laugh louder.

Gavin turned to face Parker "Oh thank god tis you Sir Matthew tell us you know of where your brother is and we can leave this mad place." he pleaded with Parker.

"Mister I have no clue what your talking about I only have sisters ." Parker said his eyes going wide.

"Matthew dear don't be put out by whatever spell it is that you're under you know well as I do that you and my king have only one sister Lady Valerie. Just as your cousins have only one sister Lady Charlotte. Sir James who is no where to be found and Sir Alexander have two sister Lady Prudence and Lady Melinda. Then there are your cousins Lady Lila, Lady Calleigh, and Lady Janice. And my own dear cousin Lady Bianca so stop this madness all of you." Gavin ordered his sister was too overwrought to do this.

Guinevere stared Henry down for his laughing "Sir Vincent I command you right now to stop that incessant cackling. Your cousin is still missing and all you can do is howl like a wild animal."

"Like I said this so not our problem but Wyatt is going to have a fit." Henry said rolling with laughter.

"Hank what are you talking about ?" Bianca asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lady Bianca what would Lady Oriana say if she saw you with your hands on her betrothed like that ?" Guinevere asked and it struck a cord with Bianca and Henry both.

"Hank explain now before B kills her." Chris said trying to get his cousin to stop laughing.

Henry pointed at Guinevere "That would be Lady Guinevere from Camelot I'm sure I don't have to tell you who she is looking for." he said his fit of laughter under control.

"Wyatt because he is the next King Arthur I get it now." Chris slapped himself in the center of the forehead.

It took a moment for it to sink in but then Liz realized what the hell they were talking about "Oh hell no Lady Haughty there has another two things coming to her if she thinks she is going to run off with my boyfriend."

"Lady Prudence please explain to your cousin Lady Elizabeth that I have no interest in any man she might have." Guinevere begged Prue.

Prue frowned she hated to be called Prudence with a passion and that was every other word out of this chick's mouth. "Don't call me Prudence I hate it we will have a problem if you don't stop."

"Sir Griffin dear brother surely you could talk some sense into your betrothed Lady Prudence." Guinevere begged Chuck. It was then that he noted just how much she looked like Liz.

"I would but I don't know what you're talking about." Chuck replied.

"Not you and Lady Prudence as well." Gavin sighed his own brother under some sort of spell it was almost too much to bear. If he had been a woman he would have fainted.

Prue threw her hands up in the air "That is it I warned them this is his mess now he is going to clean it up before I kill someone." she announced and she cleared her throat to call for Wyatt. "Wyatt!" she huffed when he didn't answer to that and the past people looked at her like she was crazy. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell I know that you can hear me you need to get your ass to our apartment if you don't want me to go to jail for murder!"

"Sis I don't think he is going to come like that if he will gladly let you go to jail if it means leaving him alone." Jake smirked at his sister.

Liz gave Guinevere a dirty look "Here let me try maybe he will come for me he better if he knows what's good for him." She told Prue ignoring Jake "Wuevy Bear this is your girlfriend if you ever want to have sex again you should get back to your apartment or I will kill your cousin so I'll be in jail and you will be sleeping alone." she was talking about Jake who was only going to get Prue started more.

Chris and Chuck both whipped out their cell phones to try to call the twice blessed. They were met by strange looks from Guinevere and Gavin.

"I don't know what kind of sorcery that is or who your calling like mad but we will never find Arthur this way. Without him Camelot will be plunged into darkness the world as we know it will come to an abrupt end." Gain informed them looking at them harshly.

Henry ignored him it was the same story all the time "Wyatt you have two options get here now or keep us waiting and Aunt Piper finds out about the strip clubs. In which case we will all be in trouble take your pick." he yelled out he was not dealing with this he was not the next King Arthur therefore this was not his problem.

"Dude don't tell Aunt Piper about the strip clubs I'll never be able to see Mel again." Roman looked at Henry like he had lost his marbles.

"I got better than that watch this." Chris grinned "Wyatt that is just the strip clubs Hank is talking about don't make me tell mom about Vegas because I will." he threatened even if it meant going down with his brother.

Still Wyatt didn't come Liz's jaw set in anger and she let out an ear piercing scream "Wyatt if you're not here in the next five minutes I will tell Aunt Piper everything you ever did as a teenager and believe me I have a lot of stuff to tell." she knew that she would go down with him she was into most of that stuff too.

Finally that got his attention and he orbed in looking confused as to what had been so urgent. "Lizzie what the hell I was with a charge you know that." he asked and she gestured for him to turn around he had orbed in facing her.

"Arthur thank God you're alive." Guinevere threw her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Do any of you care to explain what is going on to me ?" Wyatt asked trying to get rid of his unwanted baggage he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like his girlfriend though.

"Lady Guinevere, Sir Gavin, King Arthur, and Camelot you do the math this one is all you." Chuck said pointing to his friend bits and pieces of the story was coming back to him it had been Wyatt's favorite story as a kid so Piper had told it to them a lot.

Wyatt sighed deeply "Oh you have got to be kidding me this can't be happening to me not today I am drained."

"It gets worse if we don't find a way to find the real Arthur and fix this the world is doomed." Chris said in an ominous voice he really didn't want that to happen he had lived that in the other time line.

"Sir Daniel lets collect the others and go our work here is done." Gavin said to Chris he looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"We already told we are not who you think we are his name is not Daniel and he is not my cousin he is my nephew." Parker said getting fed up with them.

"Arthur dear you need to talk to Sir Matthew your brother is not well." Guinevere pleaded with Wyatt.

"Parker is not my brother he is my uncle." Wyatt said causing her face to fall.

"Arthur I demand that you stop this nonsense this instant if you persist in this we will not leave this spot until you come around." Guinevere put her hands on her hips.

"Then lady you ain't gonna be going no where any time soon and for the last time keep your paws off my boyfriend." Liz said pulling Wyatt into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Lizzie I missed you too." Wyatt said a goofy grin on his face.

"B has a wild idea who wants to hear it ?" Bianca asked the room in general but only Chris, Hank, and Jake raised their hands the other's were busy trying to prevent WWIII "I say we go to magic school and research this so we can send them back to Camelot they are giving me a headache. And I really don't think we can explain them being here if someone walks in."

"B that sounds great I have never heard a better idea in my entire life lets go those guys can sit around in a stare down contest until someone breaks but we are going to magic school." Chris announced not that any one else was listening to him.

Gavin sensing that his sister was safe with these people walked over to Chris "I don't know what is going on here Sir Daniel but if you are going somewhere to find help I would like to come along. I'm sure Guinevere and Lady Elizabeth will get over this tift soon and be along shortly. " he didn't know what his friends deal was but at least he was thinking about finding help.

"Fine but you stay out of the way and you don't speak unless you have something worth while to say." Chris laid down the ground rules.

"I would expect nothing else from you or Sir Vincent I know how this works." Gavin said showing that he was in the know.

"Alright lets get this show on the road because I'm coming too." Chuck said he was tired of watching them stare each other down that was women for you nothing would happen to them the others were there to make sure they stayed safe.

* * *

Melinda was sitting cross legged on her bed with her headphones in her ears just staring off into space she couldn't wait until she could go back to school and get her mind off of things. Contrary to what she was telling everyone she was not fine and she was not likely to be fine anytime soon. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his face and she could see him sinking that blade into her side.

She had been doing her best to hide the dark circles under her eyes with makeup. She had put on her best face any time she had to face her parents but something told her they were not buying her charade for a minute. Her mom could always see right through her. Roman was the only one that she didn't have to put her defenses up around and then she still couldn't tell him the full truth about how she felt he would only blame himself more than he already did.

Mel was so far in her zone that she didn't see anyone walk into her until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She jumped startled and then she turned to face the person who had intruded on her solitude. "Uncle Henry you scared the hell out me." she said letting herself relax in his arms.

"Sorry about that kiddo I just came to see how you were holding up." Henry said kissing his niece on top of her head.

"I'm fine Uncle Henry really I swear." Mel lied just wanting him to go away.

Henry stared deeply into her eyes "Mel you might be fooling everyone else with that but not me. I can tell that you haven't been sleeping well. Because you have been a total crab ass lately and that is Carly's department not yours."

"Uncle Hen really I don't know what you're talking about." Mel maintained giving him a smile she just didn't feel.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell you forget that I have a son who uses that same defenses as you I know that something is wrong. I like to think that you and I are closer than you and Coop are you know that you can tell me things that I won't tell anyone." Henry said brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"I'm still a little shook up and that is it Uncle Henry you know that I don't typically do the whole damsel in distress thing that is more Penny's area. I will be fine I just need a little time to get over it there is nothing to worry about though." She didn't know what made her cave and tell him that much. But it felt good to get some of it off her chest.

Henry sighed he wished like hell that his children, nieces, and nephews didn't have to go through things like that but it was part of who they were they had to take the good with the bad. "Just know that you don't have to go through this alone. If you don't feel like you can talk to your mom and dad you can always come to me or your Aunt Paige you spend as much time at our house as you do here. You're just like another daughter to us. You trusted me enough to tell me the one thing you haven't told your mom yet so trust me to help you with this."

Mel leaned back into her uncle he was always good at saying the right thing at times like this because it was what he did "I know Uncle Henry I just need time to come to terms with this in my own mind. But on the bright side at least I gave you a little something to report back to my mom." she gave him a heart felt grin it wasn't on par with what it normally was but it was a start.

Henry got up off her bed "Now you know as well as I do that she had to try something." they both laughed as he walked to the door.

Mel bit her lip she really didn't feel like being alone right now "Uncle Henry wait," she called to him and he halted in his tracks. "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep ? I understand if you need to get back to Aunt Paige though."

Henry smiled back at her "Of course I'll stay with you Mel." he said slipping his shoes off he laid down on the other side of her bed and let her lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you I just don't want to be alone right now." Mel replied letting herself feel safe in her uncle's arms she closed her eyes and felt as she slipped off into dreamland without another thought.

Piper stood in her daughter's open bedroom door and she smiled when her brother-in-law gave her the thumbs up sign meaning that he had gotten her to talk a little bit. "Henry you can come back downstairs with the rest of us if you really want to she will be fine. Hell your two little hellions get off work in a minute she'll probably be up and gone again." she whispered.

Henry very carefully moved out from under Mel "Your little angel there ropes my youngest daughter into doing things all the time." he smirked as he closed the door behind them.

"So how is she ?" Piper asked it was eating away at her that her baby was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Mel is Mel you know that as well as I do Piper she tries to deny that there is anything wrong with her. But she cracked a little bit she told me that she is still shook up and she needs time to process what happened to her. " Henry offered the worried mother for as long as he had known her Piper had been worried about something. But the only time she got the look like the one that was on her face now was when something was wrong with one of the kids.

Piper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I hate like hell that she can't at least live out the rest of her teenage years in peace at least the older five got that much."

Henry put his arm around his sister-in-law's shoulders "I know Piper I wish they didn't have to half the things they do but it is who they are. Now come on lets go back downstairs plotting ways to punish the older five will make you feel better." he said leading her to the stairs.

"You're right I do have to think up something to do to them. That is why I keep you around you remind me of important things like this." Piper smiled at him.

"And here I thought all these years it was because I love your baby sister and take care of her." Henry said putting his free hand on his chest like her comment had wounded him.

Piper pretended to think for a minute "Well that too but we really need to be getting back to the plotting. Those five are seriously going to be sorry that they ever lied to me."

Henry was sorry he had even brought the subject up "Piper they didn't technically lie they just withheld information."

"You say omit I say lie either way it's the same thing." Piper replied walking down the stairs leaving Henry to catch up.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm risking my life like this." Troy asked Val as they strolled hand in hand down on the bay front.

Val smiled up at him "Because you love my company and you don't care what my sister and possibly my brother will do to you if we get caught." she answered him. She shivered a little against the cold.

Troy took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders "There you go I will never understand you Halliwell women you never dress appropriately for what you're going to be doing." he said with a small chuckle.

"That is because we have big strong men like you around who are willing to give up their clothes for us." Val gave back just as good as she got.

Troy rolled his dark brown eyes " I feel duty bound to tell you that you sounded just like Prue when you said that." he loved his best friend like another sister but the way she acted got old sometimes.

"That would be because Prue taught me everything she knows and I warn you I managed to improve on what she taught me you have your work cut out for you." Val was going to get the last word in no matter what.

"I'm never going to win with you am I ?" Troy asked mildly sarcastic.

"Never and I know that you know better than to expect anything else as you pointed out I am a Halliwell woman." Val kissed him on the nose to soften the blow.

Troy smiled down at her "Well in that case I will remember that for future references. So did you have a good time tonight ?" he asked.

"Yes I can't believe I actually got you to take me to see that play. I didn't think that was your style." Val replied like she didn't know what kind of power she held over men.

"My aim is to please otherwise I would not be dressed in a suit right now." Troy said their chosen activities for the night explained the way they were both dressed. He was dressed in a suit and tie he still had his suit coat on he had given Val his overcoat. It was no wonder that she was cold she was dressed in a strapless silver dress that laid about two inches above her knees. She was wearing a pair of heels to match.

They stopped to watch the way the lights of the city danced upon the water putting them both in a trance like state. The sounds of the city seemed a million miles away to them through the honking horns and the sounds of the night life they only had eyes and ears for each other.

"Troy if I could I would stay here with you in this moment forever." Val said absentmindedly she was glad that she finally had a man but she didn't know if she wanted to work so hard just to be with him. She blamed this on her cousins and their stupid love potion if it hadn't of been for that she would have never even thought about having feelings for Troy. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

As much as she hated to admit it she had, had a crush on Troy for as long as she could remember. When he had packed up and left without a word two years ago she had been crushed just a little bit. Part of her knew that this would never work he was far too old for her. This wasn't like with Mel or Roman or even her sister and Chuck there were only four years between all of them. With her and Troy the age gap was double that almost.

Troy noticed that she looked a little distant "Where you at right now Val ?" he asked sharing the same thoughts as her. He really wasn't a one woman kind of man but if she wanted this as badly as he thought he did he was willing to make it work.

"I was just thinking about how we are gonna make this work when we have to sneak around and see each other." Val sighed everything in her life just had to be so complicated.

"Val you told the girls about us and they didn't say anything. And if it's Prue you're worried about she has no room to talk I love Chuck like a brother but at least I'm not a demon I'm just a little older than she would like. I think it's times we both face facts this is the longest relationship I have ever been in and it's almost been three months so there is something there." Troy didn't know who he was trying to convince more that this could work her or himself. If he was being truthful it was a little bit of both.

Val looked up at him and saw that he was being sincere "Troy I'm going to trust you with my heart just do me a favor and don't break it." she said finally breaking her silence.

Troy held up his right hand three fingers extended "Scout's honor your heart is safe with me I'm not planning on running off on you any time soon. I know that it's not much but you can have my heart too if you really want it." he leaned down and locked lips with her.

Val nodded her head "Yeah I want it Troy we're just going to have to work hard at this I need you to know that now before this goes too far."

"I know that and I'm in this for as long as you want to be you're a cupid I know that you can sense that." Troy said kissing her again.

"I want you to do something for me I want you to at least tell Liz about us so I'm not the only one with something to lose here." Val pleaded with him.

"I'll tell her I just can't promise she won't tell Wyatt in which case you won't have a boyfriend anymore." Troy joked.

"I will take my chances with that I just can't be hurt anymore I don't think I could take it." Val said shivering slightly even with his coat for protection.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you but I think I should take you back to the car before you get sick in which case I would never forgive myself." Troy said in a dramatic fashion.

The two started making the long trek back to his car when the sight of two blonds kissing on the sidewalk caught her eye. One of them looked an awful lot like Emily upon closer inspection she saw that it was indeed Emily and the guy with her was Jack.

"Emily Grace Bradford what are you doing with my cousin ?" Val yelled at her she found this so amusing. Troy could only shake his head she was one to talk with what they were doing.

Emily and Jack both blushed a deep crimson color. Jack was not so shocked to see Val with Troy they had been together in the future. But Emily was another matter "Jack was lonely me and him just went out to dinner that is all. The only company he has is Alan that has to get pretty boring for him after a while." Emily stammered out.

"But Em I thought you didn't like Jack like that I think I just caught you both kissing at least that was what it looked like to me." Val teased never once letting go of Troy's hand.

"Hey I could say the same thing about you and Troy seeing you both down here like this makes me wonder just what the hell the two of you are doing." Emily recovered. Troy and Jack both knew enough to keep their mouths shut.

"Troy is just my friend he let me drag him to the play that none of you would go see with me." Val lied but Emily couldn't know the truth she had an even bigger mouth than Prue did.

"So what is it going to take for you to keep this quiet Val ?" Jack asked his ass was grass when Alan found out.

"Because I am nice I won't say anything about this but the first time you step over the line with me my mouth starts running." Val said mostly because she didn't want them saying anything about her and Troy Emily had let the matter go a little too easily.

"I will take that deal if Alan ever finds out I am in deep shit." Jack replied Alan really would kill him.

"Em you know that your dad will kill you Jack is like seven years older than you." Troy said not that he had any room to talk.

"I know but it gets old you don't have to live in the middle of the Charlie and Ricky show. It's hard to see those two like that when I don't have anyone." Emily replied gripping Jack's hand.

"I know the feeling kid the Prue and Chuck show isn't much better and don't even get me started on Wyatt and Liz I guess they are making up for lost time." Troy said heaving a sigh.

Val grabbed Jack by his arm "You two entertain yourselves I need to have a word with my cousin." she smiled tensely and pulled him a little farther down the sidewalk.

"What ?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

Val crossed her arms over her chest "You know what Jack don't play dumb with me. She is only fifteen years old Jack you are twenty-two. I don't know what you are thinking."

"Oh that, I don't know Val come on you're the half cupid here you know how affairs of the heart go there is no reason to them. Trust me I know about the age but it just happened when I walked her home the night Mel got hurt. I was feeling like it was all my fault and I guess I let my emotions get the better of me." Jack rambled on not knowing what to say.

"Jack that didn't look like your emotions getting the better of you earlier that looked to me like you knew what you were doing." Val replied a smirk coming to her face.

"Maybe I use my emotions as an excuse for a lot of things that I want to do." Jack answered smiling sheepishly.

"Here is the deal you may be my cousin but that is my girl you hurt her and I will hurt you." Val said looking him in the eyes.

"I got it Val." Jack replied throwing his hands up in a sing of surrender.

"I mean it Jackson don't hurt her she is still so young and innocent if you do anything to change that you will be getting a visit from me." Val said in a low tone so that he knew she was serious.

"I told you I got it Val I won't hurt her there is more of a chance of her hurting me I am half pacifist after all." Jack smiled he had no intentions of hurting Emily but he knew deep down that he would have to whether he wanted to or not they were going to fix this thing with Jake and then they would have to leave.

Val kissed him on the cheek "Alright that is all I ask sweety just be easy with her. Now I expect you to show her such a good time that she will still be smiling this time next week."

Jack arched an eyebrow "Do I need to give Troy a working over just to be sure he stays in line with you ?" he asked knowing full well what was going on between the two of them he was from the future after all.

"Jack Troy is just my friend Prue would kill us both." Val explained patiently.

"Val I'm from the future don't lie to me I know what is going on between you guys." Jack answered her back.

"So are Troy and I together in the future ?" she asked curious if this turned into something more.

Jack threw back his head and laughed "You know that I can't tell you that you will just have to wait and see but I promise you that you don't end up alone."

"Come on lets get back Uncle Derek will kill Em if you keep her out too late." Val drug him back up the sidewalk.

"Val what did you say to him ?" Emily asked she knew how Val was she was an older sister after all and she seemed to have adopted her since her and Penny were together so much.

"Nothing that was about something completely different and he wouldn't give me an answer so now Troy and I are going to leave the two of you alone." Val said dragging Troy behind her before he had a chance to protest.

* * *

A/N: There is another chapter I hope you guys liked it. Mel is still trying hard to deny that she wasn't effected by what happened to her. Val and Troy have decided to take things to the next level Prue is going to be furious when she finds out. I can see a huge battle looming between Liz and Lady Guinevere over Wyatt. Until next time please review.


	3. Secrets In The Night

Chapter 3: Secrets In The Night

"Chris where did you go on us back there ?" Prue asked her cousin as he helped her up off the ground. The new power of three had once again found themselves in the underworld thanks to a premonition that Phoebe had, had of a demon attacking her and her sisters.

Chris had zoned out on his cousins in the middle of a demon attack he had been pulled into a flashback that was twice in that many days. This one hadn't been one of the somewhat pleasant ones from his trip to the past. No this had been one of those from the dark future where Wyatt was evil maybe he hadn't saw all there was to see. That thought wasn't a comfort to him he was having trouble keeping the two time lines seperate. He found himself flinching when his brother even looked at him harshly.

He didn't mind the ones from his trip to the past so much it was kinda cool to see what his mom and his aunts were like back then. It was the ones from the unchanged future the bothered him the most he just couldn't reconcile with himself that his brother would do any of those things that he was seeing him do. The Wyatt he knew and loved would never hire a demon to hurt him or anyone in their family for that matter.

"Sorry Ladybug I'm tired as hell I can't imagine why we have been down here since four this morning it's seven now and then before that we didn't get any rest because we were trying to figure out how to send Lady Pain in the Ass and Sir Know it All back to where they came from. My reaction time has been slowed greatly." Chris lied quickly Prue knowing something like that was like putting an add in the paper.

"Well your zoning out got me knocked on my ass Chrissy." Prue whined all she wanted to do was crawl in her bed but sadly that wasn't an option for her.

Henry dusted himself off and sent his older cousin a sharp look he needed to tell her because his zoning out like that affected both of them too. _"Chris I am giving you until this is all over with to tell her or I will." _He sent to him this was crazy not only did he have himself and the demons to watch but he had to make sure Chris didn't get killed when he got into one of those zones he seemed to be so fond of. "I think that we should probably get back before Lizzie has a chance to do terrible things to Lady Guinevere. I don't know about you but I just don't trust the two of them alone together."

Chris groaned out loud stretching his aching muscles "We need to stop off at the manor first and let the aunts know that we took care of the threat. It sucks that we got stuck pulling double duty here but I don't think we are going to get much sympathy from them right now."

"I think that maybe we should get of here before another demon has a chance to attack because if you ask me the Charmed Ones make a pretty nice target." Prue rambled on something that got much worse when she was going on no sleep like she was now.

"I agree Ladybug lets get the hell out of here." Henry said taking her hand and Chris took the other they orbed out to the manor to face the music so to speak.

* * *

"What if something went wrong guys ? What if my baby got hurt ?" Phoebe asked she was pacing like mad in the middle of the living room at the manor.

Prue rolled her eyes at her baby sister "Pheebs if something went wrong they would have had enough sense to call Andy for help. And I don't think I have to remind you that our other two sisters sent their babies down there too Prue didn't go alone." She was sitting calmly on the couch next to Paige.

"I for one would kind of like to know what they were still doing up at four this morning." Piper mused out loud when they hadn't answered their calls they had sent Andy to go find them.

"Who knows with them Piper there is no telling what they were doing for all we know they were preparing to strike against the source. I still can't believe Henry lied to me for months." Paige ranted her son never lied to her and she didn't like it that he was starting to get in that habit.

"Andy said that they were at magic school when he found them they were in the mythical tales classroom. So your guess is as good as mine as to what they were doing." Prue replied.

Phoebe continued on with her pacing this was normally Piper's area but she was surprisingly calm it might have had something to do with the fact that she was still pissed at all of them. "I swear I haven't slept that bad since she was a teenager and decided to stay out all night with her friends."

"Pheebs we would know if they weren't ok it's one of the perks of magic. I'm sure that it just took them a little while to find the demon you know as well as I do that these things take time." Leo said walking in on the scene he would have known if something was wrong with Chris while he couldn't sense him he still knew that he was fine.

"Leo you are not helping right now you know how she gets when it comes to these things it's better to just let her get it all out. None of us really slept good after she had that premonition." Paige said sighing.

Just then a cluster of orbs appeared in the room revealing the three people in question they were a little battered and dusty looking but really they were no worse for the wear.

"Where in the hell have you three been ?" Phoebe demanded she had been worried out of her mind about Prue.

"Mom we're fine we're all here in one piece I promise except I think one of us left his mind in the underworld and it wasn't my brown eyed cousin either it was the other one." Prue was not going to let Chris live that down very easily.

Paige looked concerned at Chris she knew that could only mean one thing he only shrugged in response " Is the demon gone ?" she asked.

"Demon is gone and forgot about it just took like forever to find him." Henry assured his mother and aunts.

Chris nodded in agreement "Let that be a lesson to us next time we try and scry before we run around down there for hours looking for a demon."

"See there Pheebs we all told you that was what was taking them so long but you never believe anyone you have to learn things the hard way." Prue said once again rolling her eyes at her sister.

"So guys tell me about what you were doing at magic school." Piper said conversationally but it was more in the nature of an order.

Prue got an indignant look on her face "Why that little rat he is supposed to be our whitelighter he isn't supposed to tell you guys everything we do. Damn it Uncle Andy I knew I should have pushed harder for Uncle Leo."

Leo chuckled at his niece the girl went off about the most irrelevant things "Prue you three are dodging the question just tell us what you were doing there." he instructed his years as a teacher serving him well.

"It was a thirteen thing even though there were only eleven of us Troy and Cal got off easy on this one. And I swear Wyatt better of found out something if I go back there and he is sleeping God help him because no one else will be able to." Chris fumed he knew his brother too well.

"That is still not answering the question."Paige said in a sing song voice.

Henry rolled his brown eyes "Lady Guinevere and her equally annoying brother stepped through a portal in our living room last night. Apparently if we don't help them Camelot is doomed and the world will be plunged into darkness the usual so we are trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Which would be why we were up at four this morning we were researching." he explained.

Phoebe had to stifle a laugh it wasn't funny but she couldn't help herself. "And I thought we did some interesting stuff but that takes the cake."

"That is not the best part Lady Pain in the Ass in convinced Wyatt is Arthur and she keeps throwing herself at him. It's pissing Liz off to no end so I'm pretty sure she might kill her." Prue said that part was funny even she thought so.

Leo arched an eyebrow "Would you guys like some help ?" he asked knowing they would never ask for help themselves.

"We would love some help dad we have no clue what is going on and they keep calling me Daniel and Hank Vincent." Chris replied gratefully.

"Sir Vincent and Sir Daniel were brothers they were also first cousins to King Arthur it makes sense that is would be you two." Leo was spouting out useless facts that he knew.

"Who the hell was Lady Prudence because I'm about sick of being called that. ?" Prue asked it annoyed the hell out of her to be called by her given name it reminded her of what she had to live up to.

"Lady Prudence was the wife of Sir Griffin they also happened to be first cousins I know it sounds bad but that was how they did things back then. Sir Griffin was Lady Guinevere's older brother." Leo replied after searching his memory for what he needed to know.

"Why would they think we were them ?" Chris asked he needed to know it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Simple answer it was your past lives things get jumbled up over time. But we tend to run in the same circles over time. If I'm not mistaken Vincent was Daniel's older brother. Obviously that is not the case anymore you are Hank's older cousin." Leo explained again.

"Look on the bright side Ladybug you and Chip are soul mates." Henry chuckled.

"Ew that is too much for me to think about it's bad enough that I was married to my cousin but Roman was my brother you know how I feel about him." Prue said trying to get the bad thoughts out of her head.

"My guess is he would have been Sir Alexander because correct me if I'm wrong Sir Alexander was married to Lady Melinda that is not that hard to figure out." Paige said it was odd that she would know so much about the legend of Camelot.

Leo smirked this one was really going to get Prue "Lady Melinda and Lady Prudence were sisters so Sir Alexander married his sister."

"Oh that is wrong on so many levels someone seriously needs to talk to Mel about that." Prue raved this was too much for her to handle.

"Yeah but weren't Sir Alexander and Lady Guinevere cousins ?" Phoebe asked she too was a little too knowledgeable about this.

"Yes they were, Arthur, Matthew, Daniel, and Vincent were all related. So were Griffin, Guinevere, Gavin, Gauge, James, and Alexander." Piper answered her sister.

Prue raised her hand like a kid in one of her classes "Ok they had the G thing going on like we do the P thing."

"Pretty much hold on to your hats because they might not be the best part. If memory serves Vincent had a thing for two cousins Lady Bianca and Lady Oriana I can't remember now which one he ended up with." Leo said laughing at the look on his nephew's face.

"Great apparently I've had that whole little love triangle going on since the dawn of time." Henry shook his head.

"If anyone wants to know what Prue thinks. I think that Henry needs to end up with B but those are just my personal feelings." Prue smiled at her cousin who shot her a death glare.

Chris clapped his hands "Way to go dad get her started on those two."

"You mentioned something about Sir James ?" Henry asked ignoring his cousins.

"Yes he was Lady Prudence's brother." Piper answered her nephew.

"That has to be Troy they were looking for him last night." Chris said simply.

"Who did Sir James end up with?" Prue asked she was a true romantic at heart.

"Lady Valerie I do believe." Phoebe said she was a little rusty on all of this.

Chris and Henry shared a look they had been there for Liz's little vision quest when she saw Val and Troy together. "Oh that is just great this just keeps getting worse and worse." Prue fumed.

"Dad ignore Prue we all do I need to know about these couplings it could help." Chris said he knew that she would be pissed about that.

"Vincent and Daniel had a sister Lady Charlotte I can't recall now who she ended up with. I can tell you more when we get to my office. But Sir Gavin and Lady Janice were an item I think they were also cousins." Leo replied to his son.

"Hank was it just me or did Sir Gavin look an awful lot like Jason ?" Chris asked his cousin.

"He did look like Jason meaning Lady Janice was Carly. And Lady Charlotte had to be Charlie." Henry answered his eyes going wide.

"I just remembered for Leo Lady Charlotte ended up with Daniel they were half brother and sister she was older than Daniel too. She and Vincent shared a mother." Paige had an eureka moment.

"That is sick I don't want those thoughts about my sweet baby cousin in my head that is almost as bad as if it were Mel." Chris groaned.

"It could be worse Sir Gauge could only be one person and he was married to Lady Penelope I know that he loves her but that is a bit much." Phoebe said.

"Please don't tell me that Jakie was married to Butterfly ?" Prue begged.

"Oh he was they called him Gauge last night." Chris was feeling a bit better that at least he hadn't been married to his sister.

"If it makes it any better he was really in love with Lady Lila and they had an on going affair." Leo offered knowing that mental image would never leave Prue.

"Which one of you is Sir Matthew ?" Piper asked she was just a little curious and too tired to go through process of elimination.

"Parker which it's funny since Wyatt barely trusts him." Henry laughed a little.

"Arthur didn't fully trust Matthew either his most trusted knight was Sir Daniel and then Sir Griffin. Next came Matthew and Gauge. Daniel sat at his right hand and Griffin at his left." Leo went on.

"That sounds about right with Wy, Coop, and Chuck." Chris mused.

"Like I said though I can tell you more when we get to my office we can go now if you really want to." Leo was only there to help them.

"No they are not going anywhere until they eat. They ran around in the underworld half the night for us the least I can do is feed them." Piper put her foot down.

Paige pointed to her son who was asleep on his feet "Hank needs coffee lots and lots of black coffee. They all do actually they look wiped out."

"Mom I hate coffee." Henry semi whined.

"Which is why you are in question as a Halliwell." Prue smirked at her nephew.

"Aunt Prue normally I would be ready with some witty comment but right now I'm just too tired to fight with you. You win this round but be warned I won't be this nice next time." Henry said wiping the fatigue off by running his hands over his face.

"I hope the dumb asses found out something because I want those two gone as quick as possible." Chris sighed .

"I'll get the book and see if it has anything, Prue you get Troy, Chris you track down Cal." Henry said before he orbed the book of shadows down to him.

"Have you heard of personal gain ?" Prue asked her nephew

"Yes and I must say that a little personal gain is good for the soul. But this hardly counts as personal gain because I am getting the book to save good magic." Henry shot back his wit returning for a moment.

"Good you and Aunt Prue are even now lets get this show on the road when this is over I'm going to sleep for like ten hours." Prue said picking up her cell phone to dial Troy.

* * *

Bad guys and dark places just seemed to go hand in hand it was like an unwritten rule or something. So it was only fitting that Sir Joseph shimmered into a dark tower of the castle. He had vials filled with potions and a dark spell book used only for his evil deeds. In one corner of the tower sat a heap that upon closer inspection appeared to be a man. The man was blond headed and dressed in a suit of armor. Next to him on the floor sat his crown. The man was the missing King Arthur.

Arthur looked up his steel blue eyes locking onto Joseph's figure as he poured over his spell book. "You know that you will never get away with this. I was a fool to put my trust in you Joseph." he said calmly if only he had Excalibur he could get out of this with no problem.

"I know that this will be one of the first places that your cousins come looking for you that is why I must find a way to gain control of Excalibur before they do that." Joseph muttered absentmindedly he had more important matters to attend to than listening to a pampered king whine.

"You shall run into a little problem with that I am the only one who can pull the sword from the stone. Unless I have an heir which I don't that is the only other person who can take the sword from it's resting place." Arthur smirked he knew that he was going to hear an earful from Vincent and Daniel about this later they had warned him about trusting the dark knight.

"My good king that is where you are wrong there is another way there has to be. If you don't have an heir upon your demise the sword would choose a new owner. I am tempted to kill you just to see if that is true. But alas I need you alive for now I need something to use a leverage." Joseph said the pure evil visible in his eyes. Unlike the king's there was nothing warm about them ever you couldn't tell if he was happy or angry by looking in his cold blue eyes.

"I don't understand how you could betray me I took you in and treated you as I treat my own brother." Arthur was confused he and Wyatt mirrored each other in more than just looks.

"Why my dear stable boy I thought that answer would be plain to you power pure and simple I need no other reason. You have all the power but yet you don't use it to your advantage Camelot could be so much more under my rule than it is now. I just have to get my hands on that sword." Joseph was mixing up a potion of some sort in an attempt to fool the sword as to his identity.

Arthur rattled his chains he wasn't a violent man but right now he wished more than anything to be able to wrap his hands around the man's neck. "This is treason Joseph you shall face the gallows for this." he raged doing nothing but rubbing raw spots on his fettered writs from struggling with his chains.

Joseph grinned evilly at the chained man "That is where you are wrong my king if you live trough this you will be the one serving me."

"We shall see about that it is only a matter of time before the other knights come for you. And I assure you that Merlin will be able to undo any sorcery that you do. You would do better to stop this madness right now. If you do I shall allow you to keep your life." Arthur was merciful it was hard to believe that his future life had almost turned evil.

"Again with that insufferable fool Merlin he has not the power to stop me. The first thing I will do once I am in power is do away with that old hack." Joseph was really more interested in finding a way to separate the sword from the stone than in anything Arthur had to say. He picked up the potion he had mixed and shimmered out before the king could say anything else to annoy him.

* * *

Jake rubbed his temples as he walked into the library at magic school being the youngest member of the thirteen sucked so bad. They thought their age gave them the right to boss him around. He would have loved for his sister to show up and take up for him she only let them go so far with him but she was still in the underworld doing who alone knew what.

"Jake if you're in here who is watching the past people ?" Liz asked him looking up from the book she was reading. Bianca and Parker were the only other two that had not fallen asleep while they were looking for a way to send them back to Camelot.

"Don't worry they are fine I locked them in Uncle Leo's office. There is no way that they can get out but I'm not baby sitting them anymore. They were giving me a headache that is a hard thing to do Prue is my sister if she doesn't give me a headache no one should." Jake said sitting down in one of the stiffed backed wooden chairs at the table.

The others had all claimed the overstuffed chairs and couches that dotted the library so they could go to sleep. They had to take what they could get Chris would wake them all up when he got back and yell at them for wasting time.

"I'm too tired to even argue with you about it but you had better hope that they don't escape and start causing trouble around here." Bianca said laying her head down on the table in front of her.

Parker slammed the book that he had been reading shut it didn't tell him anything that he didn't already know which was nothing at all "I don't know about anyone else but I need coffee." he announced.

Jake ran his hands over his face "We all need a jolt of caffeine but good luck finding any drinkable coffee around here. All they have here is a black sludge that they pass off as coffee."

"I have a coffee maker in my classroom for that reason but I just don't feel like making coffee this morning." Bianca replied.

"That would be why you guys keep me around." Calleigh announced in a cheerful voice carrying a cardboard tray with coffee.

Parker went to her and took the tray from her "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now I think I could kiss you for this."

"I'm happy to know that the only reason you like me is because I brought you coffee." Calleigh shook her head at him "Where is everyone else I brought them coffee too ?" she asked she knew that Chris, Henry, and Prue were at the manor they had told her to meet them here.

Liz gestured over to the couches and chairs "They are sleeping they have been out for about the better part of three hours. I figure that Chris will wake them up when he gets back."

Calleigh cast a look back over her shoulder "Where the hell is that boy he was right behind me ?" she asked not expecting an answer no one knew what she was talking about. "Huck stop playing around and get in here." she called out.

A young man with tan skin and a mohawk came walking in carrying a tray of coffee after Calleigh called him. He looked to be about Mel and Val's age. "Keep your panties on Cal I was coming you're the one who left me in the dust." he reminded her.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at him "you were supposed to be keeping up with me Huck."

"And if memory serves you are supposed to be keeping an eye on me you're not doing a very good job of it Cal." He shot right back at the older girl.

Bianca laughed at them "Cal I take it that this is the little brother you mentioned?"

"Yeah guys this is my little brother Huck," Calleigh said "Huck this is B, Liz, Parker, and Jake." she pointed at each person as she said their name.

"You were on the football team right ?" Huck asked Jake

"Yeah I was and I was on the baseball team too." Jake answered.

"You were my varsity buddy when I was a freshman." Huck replied he knew he recognized him from somewhere.

Jake's eyes lit up with recognition "man I totally didn't recognize you there for a second. Those were some good times." he shook his head just thinking about the things he had done in high school.

"Jake I apologize for any trouble he ever caused you it didn't start until he shaved his head like that." Calleigh said that kid was a handful and she was the one who had raised him.

"Cal who do you think gave him the mohawk ? I used to have one just like it until my mom made me shave my head for graduation.." Jake asked smirking .

"You shouldn't have admitted to that Prue isn't here to keep me from hitting you right now." Calleigh took a step towards Jake who backed up.

"Cal you have permission to hit him later but right now we have a problem." Liz said trying to get them on task.

"I know Chris told me when he called," Calleigh replied and then she pointed at Huck "you go sit over there and stay where I can see you. I have things to take care of and then I will help you."

Huck threw her a salute before he did what she told him to. "Yes ma'am." he said sarcastically.

"So where are these people from Camelot ?" Calleigh asked.

"Jake locked Lady Chipper and Sir Moron in Uncle Leo's office trust me you don't want them out here right now." Bianca assured her they were both very annoying.

"I don't think they could be that bad I've just spent the last day of my life babysitting that idiot over there no one can be worse than him." Calleigh said pointing to Huck who had his headphones in and was laying his head on the table.

"Cal the boy looks a little old to need to be babysat." Parker observed arching his eyebrow.

"You're never too old to be babysat when there is a demon after you he refused to stay in Valhalla where he would be safe. So I got stuck watching him my dad has no offensive powers." Calleigh explained.

Liz put a hand on her shoulder "Cal as soon as we send those two back we'll help you with the demon that is after him." she said she had softened considerably towards the younger woman.

"Liz you guys don't have to do that." Calleigh insisted this was her job he was her little brother.

"We don't have to we want to you're one of us and we take care of our own. Now let them fill you in while I go wake Wy up Chris will kill him." Liz smiled at her.

"Thanks Liz." Calleigh replied simply.

Everyone in the room groaned when they heard a shrill voice enter the library.

"Jake I thought you said you locked them in Leo's office ?" Parker asked when the queen and her brother entered the room.

Jake shrugged helplessly when Bianca shot him a dirty look "I did lock them in his office I don't know how they got out I didn't do this on purpose they annoy me just as much as they annoy you."

"Finally someone sensible Lady Calleigh do tell them that they need to stop with the madness and help us find a way back to Camelot." Guinevere said just a tad it too perky for any of them to be able to stand.

Calleigh looked really confused they hadn't got a chance to explain things to her yet. "I have no clue what you are talking about and even if I did there is no way I am going back to Camelot with you." Huck picked his head up off the table when he heard the change in pitch in his sister's voice. He saw the people dressed like they were from the dark ages and he grinned this was more amusing than watching tv.

"Not you as well. I can't understand it even if my fellow knights were under some kind of spell they wouldn't be without their swords. They know well as I do what will happen if evil gets it's hands on them." Gavin shook his head in resignation.

"They haven't stopped with the ranting and raving yet ?" Wyatt asked groggily Liz had pushed him off the couch he was on to wake him up.

"We had a couple of hours of peace when Jake was off baby sitting them but then he decided to lock them in your dad's office. They somehow got out." Bianca explained tempted to do horrible things to Jake.

Wyatt looked around and didn't see his brother anywhere "Those three still aren't back they left just before I went to sleep I'm starting to get worried about them."

"I knew that this would happen if we left them alone for that long I bet that they didn't find out as much as we did and we were supposed to be after a demon." Chris raved he wasn't happy to be back at magic school he had, had a trying night anyway this was just one more reminder that he had a lot to do before he could rest.

"Wait a minute what did you guys find out ?" Liz asked she was pissed she had spent all night looking in book after book. And then they had just happened upon something.

"We can't even explain it to you wait until Uncle Leo gets here he should be here any minute." Henry said it was too much of a headache for them to try to explain anything.

Liz scowled "Don't be like that Lizzie they wouldn't tell me anything about it either." Troy grinned at her. He was so out of the loop that not knowing a little more information wouldn't kill him. This was what he got for playing hooky from one of their meetings he got left out of things.

" I would like to know what swords they are talking about that worries me." Prue said knitting her eyebrows together.

"You know well what swords I am talking about Lady Prudence I'm shocked to hear you ask such a thing you know the importance of them." Gavin replied he was not at all happy with the way these people were acting this was not how they normally were.

Wyatt sensing that his cousin was going to blow her top from being called Prudence turned his attention to Huck "Who is the kid ?" he asked all they needed was one more thing to worry about.

Calleigh raised her hand sheepishly "That is my brother Huck don't worry about him right now I'm just keeping an eye on him. Right now we should focus on how the hell we get them back to their time."

"Wy wake the rest of them up I would do it but then I would be too tempted to do unpleasant things to them." Chris ordered his older brother.

"You're only making me do this because you know how hard Chuck is to wake up." Wyatt mumbled but he did as he was told.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo gathered the thirteen in a classroom since it was the only place big enough to hold all of them plus the fact that they had locked Guinevere and Gavin in his office with Huck.

"Did the all powerful Charmed Ones explain to you what I told them earlier ?" Leo asked mocking Chris, Henry, and Prue.

"No they wouldn't tell us jack shit." Roman said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad start with the past lives thing please it throws things into perspective." Chris asked his father nicely that was a feat for him since the flashbacks he was having trouble even calling him dad.

"Obviously Wyatt was Arthur we know that much since Lady Perky keeps throwing herself at him." Chuck mused out loud only to get a glare from both of his best friends.

"Right and Jason was a Gavin don't ask how that happened because we haven't been able to figure that one out but it's not important." Prue said staring at her boyfriend for interrupting.

"Chuck you were Sir Griffin he was Arthur's best friend he sat at his left hand at the round table. Chris was Sir Daniel Arthur's most trusted knight and his cousin. Hank was Sir Vincent he was Daniel's older brother and also Arthur's cousin." Leo explained patiently.

"Ok that actually makes a lot of sense I mean that would explain why we are best friends now." Chuck nodded his head to himself.

"Junior you were Sir Gauge he, Sir Griffin, and Sir Gavin were brothers Lady Guinevere was their sister. Ro you were Sir Alexander and Troy was your brother Sir James they had two sisters Lady Prudence and Lady Melinda." Leo was going slowly to make sure everything he said sunk in he gave them a moment to digest what he was saying before he went on. "Calleigh you were Lady Calleigh your sister was Lilly who was Lady Lila. The two of you were the cousins of James and Alexander."

"In no world should it be right for Prue and Troy to be related the two of them share a brain anyway." Liz said looking at Leo like he had lost his mind.

Leo shook his head at her outburst "B you were Lady Bianca she was the cousin of Lady Guinevere. Parker you were Sir Matthew the king's younger brother Arthur didn't trust Matthew as much as he did Daniel and Griffin."

"Uncle Leo who was I then I mean they called me Lady Elizabeth but I don't know ?" Liz asked.

Leo bit his lip why he tried to think of the best way to explain that "They called everyone else by their names from their past lives because they recognized their souls. Lady Elizabeth was the cousin to Lady Prudence and Lady Melinda as well as James and Alexander. She was related to Guinevere as well in some odd way. I have a theory though because that is not you."

"Then who is she dad ?" Wyatt asked perplexed but that was nothing new for him he was always confused.

"I think that it is obvious Liz was Lady Guinevere," Leo answered and he saw the looks he was getting from the room. " you guys saw her too her and Liz look a lot alike. The reason for her calling her Lady Elizabeth was because her soul recognized her as her cousin. Now if it had been Lady Elizabeth to step through that portal then she would have called Liz Guinevere."

Troy rubbed his temples like he was getting a headache "This whole past lives thing is confusing as hell."

"Now you know why we waited for dad to get here and explain we would have gotten it wrong somehow." Chris replied.

"Uncle Leo as much as I hate to ask you to do this now explain the other part to them." Henry said he was going to need therapy from this they all were.

"I'll start with the easy part that way no one gets confused. Lady Prudence and Sir Griffin were married they were also first cousins." Leo went on he knew what kind of reaction he was going to get to all of this but it helped them understand.

"Ew you mean to tell me that Prue and Chuck we married and they were cousins that is kinda sick." Lilly said shaking the thoughts from her head.

"Just wait it gets much worse than this." Prue assured her.

"Sir Gavin was married to Lady Janice who was the sister of Lila and Calleigh. Those two were Carly and Jason. Does this make sense so far ?" Leo asked wanting to know if they were confused or not.

"It makes sense it's really fucked up but it makes sense." Calleigh replied and he gave her a smile he agreed with that completely.

"Sir Alexander was married to Lady Melinda his sister. That was Mel and Ro I know it sounds very wrong." Leo went on.

Roman squirmed around a little in his seat "I don't know whether to be happy or grossed out I think I'll go with a little bit of both."

Leo chuckled his daughter sure did have a hold on that boy "Sir Daniel was married to Lady Charlotte his half sister. That was Chris and Charlie. However Charlotte only married her younger brother because she couldn't be with her true love he was one of the few knights that Arthur didn't approve of."

"Chris I can't even comment on that there are so many things I could say but my words just won't come." Jake laughed. Chris only smirked at him in return.

Leo figured he would knock Jake down a peg or two "Sir Gauge was married to his cousin Lady Penelope but he had on an on going affair with Lady Lila. And yes that means what you think it means Jake and Penny were married."

Jake's face went white as a sheet "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little that is so very sick."

"It only gets better from here wait until you hear the rest." Chris replied.

"I can only hope that Lady Bianca didn't have as messed up a love life as I do." Bianca mused not knowing that it was just as bad as hers was.

Leo shook his head "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this then. Sir Vincent had this thing for two cousins Lady Bianca and Lady Oriana but he couldn't choose between them on his own so he had Merlin help him. I remember now that he married Lady Bianca. So as Hank pointed out the both of you have always been in the middle of a love triangle."

Henry raised an eyebrow that was just like something he would do "Don't look at me like that B I didn't put him up to saying that it's only going to make Prue so much worse. Besides I have no intentions of getting married again any time soon."

"Good because I have no intentions of marrying you any time soon." Bianca replied she still needed time he understood that.

"Anyway Sir James was married to Lady Valerie they weren't related at all she was Arthur and Matthew's sister." Leo explained more this all had a point to it.

"Val and Troy huh that is interesting." Wyatt threw out there he knew about what Liz had saw in her vision that day.

"Then Sir Matthew was married to Lady Calleigh and that should about cover all the knights." Leo wrapped that part up.

Parker and Calleigh shared a look he knew that was still waiting on him to say that he was ready to give them a shot. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"The thing you have to understand about Arthur and Guinevere is they had a love for the ages. They were like one in heart, mind, body, and soul. They could finish the other's sentences and they knew what the other was thinking. Their love was so strong that it pained them to be without the other. They were really and truly soul mates." Leo explained to them.

"Aw see I told you guys and then you just tell me to stop being nosey." Prue piped up and the others rolled their eyes at her.

"Uncle Leo what was the point of telling us all that ?" Roman asked it had seemed pretty pointless to him.

"Now listen very carefully to this next part it is important. All of Arthur's most trusted knights that sat at the round table were either related to him or his queen. There however was one knight that wasn't related to any of them his name was Sir Joseph. Vincent and Daniel didn't trust anyone it was just in their nature and they felt that Arthur put too much trust in Vincent. It turned out that they were right Joseph made a play for Excalibur and the throne but he was stopped by the one knight that Arthur didn't trust and he was hanged for treason." Leo wanted them to understand what they were up against.

"What was Joseph's angle ?" Calleigh asked wanting to know more.

"Joseph was a sorcerer and he wanted to rule Camelot with his dark magic. He was the illegitimate son of Merlin. Merlin was the knight's most trusted confidant. But anyway Joseph used some kind of spell to try to take over the only one not affected by was that one knight because he was a practitioner of good magic. After everything was said and done Arthur ended up giving Joseph's seat at the round table to that knight whose name for the life of me I can't remember." Leo answered.

"Uncle Leo I have a question what kind of swords did the knights have ? Lady Perky and her brother mentioned something about if those swords fell into the hands of evil something bad would happen." Prue asked she knew her Uncle Leo would know the answer to that question.

Leo looked a little uneasy at this question he knew that he would have to get Piper and her sisters to magic school so they could explain. "The swords were enchanted by Merlin to protect the knights but they were magic in their own right. But let me get your moms up here they know more about that than I do. They did all kind of reading when they found out that Wyatt was going to be the next King Arthur."

"Ok but then we really need to find a way to send them back to their own time we have to fix this mess." Chris replied he didn't like the way his dad had looked when Prue asked that question something big was going on and he would like to know what it was.

* * *

Gorgon flamed into the chamber where the knights of the round table normally met. There he found Joseph standing over Excalibur chanting he knew that the dark knight was attempting to remove it from it's granite sheath. "You do know that no one but King Arthur or his descendants can pull the sword from the stone right ?" he asked a slightly amused tone in his voice.

Joseph whirled around to face Gorgon "Who are you and how did you gain entry to this chamber ?" he demanded.

Gorgon was momentarily taken a back by how much he looked like Ben his heart swelled with pride it was good to know that his nephew had always been evil "That is not important what is important is that I am here to help you rid yourself of Arthur." he answered observing that his nephew had always had a hot head.

"Why should I place my trust in a man who has not honor enough to show me his face when he speaks to me ?" Joseph questioned hotly putting his body between the source and Excalibur just in case he was really after the sword.

Gorgon lowered his hood revealing his face to the dark knight "Because in a future life you are my nephew and I have never steered you wrong before."

Joseph narrowed his eyes "You but it can not be you are the leader of the king's archers." he said in shock and surprise.

"I realize that you may know be better as General Camden who is pure good. But I assure you that is not the case with me." Gorgon replied trying to win some favor with him.

"People usually go from evil to good as their souls progress not the other way around." Joseph observed.

"As I said that is not the case with me." Gorgon maintained Ben had certainly kept the hardheaded personality.

"Again I ask why I should trust you ?" Joseph asked again the idea of letting the strange man help seemed more appealing by each passing second.

"Simply do as I tell you and I swear to you that I will help you get rid of Arthur and the kingdom will be yours to run as you see fit." Gorgon replied not in the mood to argue with this man.

Joseph stroked his chin as if in deep thought before he spoke "Go on you have my attention now."

* * *

A/N: So there is another chapter for you it appears as though the Charmed Ones have been keeping something from their children we will find out what that something is next chapter. Until next time please review.


	4. Swords Of Avalon

Chapter 4: Swords of Avalon

Huck was sitting in Leo's office with the two people from the past every now and then one of them would shoot a look of contempt his way. He shrugged it off though he really didn't care what they thought about him. However he did wonder for a second why they kept looking at him like that it wasn't like he had done anything to them.

Huck nodded his head over in their direction "Why do the both of you keep looking at me like that ?" he asked more because he wanted to mess with them than anything.

"Shut your mouth you knave you know better than to address the queen and I in such a manner." Gavin narrowed his eyes to glare at him better.

Huck threw his hands up in front of him "Ok I'm sorry I asked." he said backing off some not because they scared him but because he just wasn't in the mood to hear them rant and rave anymore.

"I can not fathom why they would lock us in the room with a lowly knight's servant it wouldn't be so horrible if he himself was a knight." Guinevere raved acting as if she was going to faint.

Huck just rolled his eyes he was glad when he heard a knock on the door. "You both stay right there and don't get any ideas." he pointed his finger at them and went to open the door. "I'm not supposed to let anyone in here unless they have something to do with these two." he said before he looked to see who was at the door.

"Huck shut up and open the damn door." Mel said testily her mood had not improved any at all.

"Mel what are you doing here ?" Huck asked confused he knew the younger Halliwell cousins from school.

"We could ask you the same thing Huck." Carly shot back at him in a joking tone they all went back a long way with Huck since they were all in sports together.

"Huck I didn't know that you had powers." Ricky said punching him lightly on the arm.

Huck reached into the shirt he was wearing and he pulled out his Valkyrie pendant to show them "Half Valkyrie half wood nymph." he replied proudly.

"You're Calliegh's brother ?" Patty asked him she only knew one other person who was that combination of things.

"That all depends am I gonna socked if I admit to her being my sister." Huck was a smart ass even by Halliwell standards.

"No you'll get socked because I seem to recall that I owe you one." Val answered he ran in her circle of trouble making friends.

Emily inclined her head towards the two people in Leo's inner office "What is the deal with those two ?" she asked ready to burst from curiosity.

Huck shrugged "I don't know I guess they're from the past or something. All I know is I got stuck baby sitting them."

"Huck you can't baby sit yourself much less someone else ." Penny cracked she was one to talk Jake had just stopped sleeping on her bedroom floor after she had threatened to kill him.

"It is pretty unbelievable that my brothers trusted him enough to be left alone with them." Mel smirked at Huck.

Huck made a give it to me gesture with his hands he could handle any of the abuse the girls sent his way. "So what are you guys doing here ?" he asked.

"This is my dad's office we really don't need a reason to be here." Mel answered him sweetly.

Patty rolled her eyes she loved her older cousin like another sister but Mel was being just a little unreasonable lately. "Huck our older siblings called us they said they needed a hand with something now we can only guess as to what that something is. But generally when they say they need help we come help them."

"Only because they give us no other choice they are not as nice to us as they like to think they are." Penny put in two cents in on the matter.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to go inside that office it isn't pretty. Those two are seriously bitchy snobs you want no part of that." Huck tried to warn them before they entered the room.

Mel grinned widely "Well I have just the solution for that all I have to do is freeze them I can't believe Hank didn't think of that sooner."

"You know my brother he wouldn't have stopped at freezing them he would have blown them up." Carly replied she loved her big brother she knew he would kill for her but it didn't change the fact that he had one hell of a temper.

"Huck just let us in the office at least we can go crazy with you." Ricky prodded he didn't know what their older siblings needed help with this time but they might as well keep an eye on the past people while they were waiting for them.

Huck opened the door wider "Ok but I did try to warn you." he relented glad to have some real company.

* * *

Leo watched as his three charges shared uneasy looks with each other and then with him. None of them knew what to say at the moment that was going to soften the blow that they were about to deliver. Pacing not being an option for her at the moment Piper took to tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground. Phoebe chewed nervously on her bottom lip and locked her fingers together in front of her. Paige was looking up at the ceiling so she didn't have to meet the gaze of the thirteen people gathered in front of her.

Chris and Henry shared a look any time people started acting like this it wasn't good it meant that they were up to something either that or they were hiding something. Seeing the look in the other's eyes each cousin knew that they had both independently decided on the latter option.

"So I didn't know that it was going to take a minor stage production to tell about some swords." Henry cracked but his joke fell flat.

Leo could see that none of the girls were going to open up and talk first so he did " the swords in question are known as the swords of Avalon."

Wyatt raised his hand like he was a small child in class "Dad isn't Avalon where Excalibur came from ?" he asked sure his parents and aunts had tried to pound the details about his favorite toy into his head but he had never really listened.

"Excalibur was forged in Avalon by some sort of mythical blacksmith he made it for some king which is why your sword is also known as the maker of kings Wy." Chris explained to him rolling his eyes that was information that he had held over from the other time line if he wasn't careful every now and then some of it would slip out.

"Chris I didn't know that you knew that." Leo said raising an eyebrow at his middle son.

"Blondie over there got us both grounded enough times as kids that I had nothing better to do than study books and stuff." Chris lied quickly other than Wyatt finding out about the other time line the worst person to find out would be his dad.

Paige looked at her nephew intently and silently mouthed the word _"Liar." _so that no one else could see Chris shrugged in response to that.

"So as Chris said Excalibur was forged in Avalon by a mythical blacksmith for a king. The part of the story that everyone forgets is that it was only one of ten the master sword so to speak. The king had a sword forged for each of his most trusted knights." Piper explained ignoring her sons' outbursts.

"If you guys go all Lord of the Rings on us my reaction will not be pretty." Prue informed them she had read one too many books as a child.

Roman slapped himself in the center of his forehead "Honestly Prue I don't think I can take it anymore you and the off the wall comments are killing me."

"As much as I tend to agree with you about Prue being off topic this time she kinda has a point this does sound very much like a fairy tale." Bianca agreed with the younger woman who had kinda become her back up younger sister.

Piper arched an eyebrow at all of them "You guys wanna hear this or not ?" she asked and they all fell silent not daring to say anything to piss her off. "Anyway each of the swords had a name."

Paige took over for her sister here because she knew more about it than she did "Excalibur, Maxium, Magnum, Blue Steel, Widow Maker, Peace Maker, The Liberator, The Protector, Hero Maker, and Beast Slayer."

"Mom please tell me that you just made those names up on the spot because this is starting to sound a little far fetched even by our standards." Henry begged and pleaded but deep down he knew that it was true it sounded too made up not to be true.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips and looked at her nephew through narrowed eyes she was more than a tad bit pissed off that he thought they were lying to them. Well technically they had been lying to them their whole lives about a number of things but right now they were telling them the truth. Sure it was a little bit later than they should have been told but they were still telling the truth. "I can't believe that you are insinuating that we are lying to you guys."

"I would never insinuate that I'm flat out to your faces telling you three that you're lying to us. Sure you might be telling the truth right now but I'm fairly sure you have been lying to us." Henry replied cooly no one but Chris and his mother knew that his words held a dual meaning.

"Yeah well we're not lying to you we wouldn't do that. Lying is dangerous in this family or I guess you guys have already forgot about the time you lied about going after the source and we had to come save your asses." Piper replied with ice in her voice.

Chris wanted to scoff the woman had been lying to him his entire life. Ok maybe lying was a strong word and she had told him about his trip to the past she had just left out some very important details that it would have been nice for him to know. "Mom we all remember that and we know that we didn't think that through all the way. But trust me I can tell that you guys have been lying about something I just don't know what."

Piper felt her breath catch in her throat and she could swear that for a moment her heart stopped beating there was no way that Chris knew the truth about the other time line he couldn't it just was not possible. He hadn't acted any differently around her so that was proof enough for her that he didn't know. "Christopher Perry Halliwell I suggest that you and your partner in crime both watch your mouths." she settled on saying because she didn't want to open that other can of worms just yet.

Jake made a time out gesture with his hands he didn't want things getting carried away they had enough to worry about without a family feud on their hands. "Ok mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige we know that you would never lie to us unless it was for our own good. So could you please explain to us how you know all this and how it fits in with those two freaks that stepped through that portal last night ?" he asked as calmly and as politely as he knew how.

Again the adults in the room began with their stalling tactics Leo scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, Piper looked anywhere but at her two sons that were in the room, Phoebe looked down at her feet, and Paige once again took to counting the ceiling tiles.

"The way you are acting right now is why Chris and Hank think you guys are lying. I'm just saying it's what they do for a living and to tell the truth it is making me wonder just what the hell is going on here." Liz piped up she was the calmest of the group and she trusted herself to voice their opinion better they could without blowing up.

"Well you guys see we know all this because after the ultimate battle we decided to do a little digging on King Arthur and Excalibur. Just to see if there were any big demons that we were going to have to fight in order to keep Wyatt safe. It turned out that we happened upon something that had to do with all ten swords." Paige answered finally but it wasn't hard to tell that she was holding something back.

"Ok so I don't get where you guys are going with this. What did you find out ?" Lilly asked they were all being really cryptic if you asked her but she was admittedly dense sometimes.

"There might have been this thing that looked a little bit like a prophecy written about them. It said something about four of the swords would go to four close male relatives of the owner of Excalibur and then another four would go to four men within a tight nit group of thirteen. Honestly we didn't think anything else of it after Penny was born because we knew it couldn't be possible we didn't have enough boys." Phoebe replied letting the dam she called her mouth loose she had been holding that information in for longer than she cared to think about. And it had damn near killed her not being able to tell anyone.

Piper quickly picked up where Phoebe left off "But then we found out about Parker and the elders gave us the prophecy about the thirteen so it has to be true."

Chris closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself he counted until he reached his magic number where he knew his temper was no longer in danger of exploding. "So until Parks and the prophecy you didn't think it would be relevant to tell us about the swords ?" he questioned a lot more calmly than he felt like. But he knew he couldn't let his temper erupt something might come out that he didn't want to.

"We all felt that there was no use worrying you guys if it wasn't going to happen anyway it would have been a waste of time. And you guys would have been worried for no reason." Leo answered his son who gave him a hateful glare he had only gotten that look from him one time before and that had been because he turned out to be a horrible father. The son he had raised had never looked at him like that before.

"Do we know where these damn swords are ? Because I have a feeling that we are going to need them to get this done." Chuck asked in his mind they were even they had all lied to each other for their own good.

Paige and Leo both giggled nervously and Phoebe looked like a deer caught in the headlights so Piper had to answer that question. "There is a funny story behind that one which you don't have time to hear right now. But we know where they are Paige do you mind ?"

"You and Phoebe have to hold my hands you know that is the only way this will work." Paige replied and each of her older sisters took her hands. A moment later seven chucks of granite with swords imbedded in them landed safely in the room.

Now Roman would admit that sometimes he wasn't the brightest guy in the world when it came to counting simple things but there was no way he could be wrong this time there were only seven swords when there should have been ten. "Not to interrupt the progress we have made here but I thought you said there are ten swords." he stated but it was more of a question.

"The last two were either lost or destroyed no one is sure of what happened to them." Leo explained absentmindedly he was trying to read all their facial expressions.

Wyatt had a look of pure concentration on his face "Even if that is true you guys are still missing one." he said seriously not really using his brain.

Parker looked at him like he had lost his mind "Liz your boyfriend is a real genius I think you might be dating the next Einstein." he rolled his eyes as if he blatant sarcasm wasn't enough.

"Leave Wy alone Parker he is very smart." Liz said glaring at the younger man trying to bore a hole in his forehead with her eyes.

"Lizzie seriously I don't know why you and Parker are arguing about how smart I am when we are missing a sword here one I hope we won't have to go on a totally epic adventure to find." Wyatt still had no clue what he was missing honestly he had the answer to the question he was asking he was just being too dense to realize what it was.

"Liz since you think he is so smart you're the one who can explain it to him. If I ever get taken to the emergency room be sure to tell them that I don't want Dr Halliwell to operate on me." Troy quipped sometimes Wyatt gave blondes everywhere a bad name.

Liz looked Wyatt in the eyes and smiled at him like he was a small child "Wuevy Bear please use the brain that I know you have and think about why there are only seven swords there instead of eight." she tried but he still looked confused. "Wy honestly I'm pretty sure that Excalibur is still at the manor where it always is and that is why there are only seven swords instead of eight."

Wyatt touched his index finger to his temple in a sign that he now understood what she was saying. "That is why I love you Lizzie you understand my thought process." he pecked her on the lips.

"Now that those two have once again managed to make me want to puke and the mystery of Wyatt's missing sword has been solved. I think that maybe you should explain what is with all these other swords stuck in rocks." Chris was making no attempts to hide his sarcasm he just wasn't in the mood to take it easy on them. He always got this way after he had one of the bad flashbacks.

"That is very simple this whole thing works the way Excalibur worked only the true owner of the sword can pull it out of the stone and I'm sure you can avoid having to go through the process of elimination if we look up which sword belonged to which knight." Phoebe explained ignoring her nephew's pissy mood.

"What book would all of this be in ? Because we should probably be getting this show on the road here." Roman asked he really had more pressing matters than this to deal with namely his girlfriend and how she was blocking herself off from everyone right now.

"Ro forget that there are way too many books on the subject for us to go through each and every one of them. That takes time that we just don't have something tells me that we have to act fast on this one or we won't like the outcome." Calleigh pointed out to him.

Henry shook his head but his eyes lit up as he did so "No it would take time that we don't have if one of us decided to look through the books. If anybody knows what books to look in and where they would be it would my mom and Uncle Leo I mean come on the have both run this school they could do it a hell of a lot faster than we could. And while they are doing that we could touch base with the munchkins and let them know what is going on."

"Henry I thought that we agreed we were never going to mention that or a certain movie ever again ?" Lilly seethed at him.

Prue nodded her head vigorously in agreement "We did Lilly but something tells me that the boys weren't as traumatized as we were by our little trip to Oz."

Paige rolled her eyes at them "Stop playing around how you guys ever get anything done is beyond me. Just go check on the girls while we look this up for you." she told them not that she was in any position to give them orders after what they had kept from them.

They all started to file out of the room though it was better to just do as they were told arguing would only take up a lot of time.

"Well on the bright side that could have gone a lot worse." Phoebe offered weakly when they were all out of ear shot.

Paige shrugged somewhere between agreement and uncertainty "I expected a whole lot of yelling so I was wrong about that. I think I would feel better had they vented though because now I'm worried about what their holding in."

Piper squeezed her youngest sister's shoulder in a comforting gesture "You leave the worrying to me that is what I do best."

"That is true, I do the whole smothering my kids thing best, Paige you do the whole researching when your nervous thing best, and Prue has the whole gigantic ego thing down pat." Phoebe agreed wringing her hands not sure why but it helped to relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

Leo scrunched up his forehead like he had just thought of something "Speaking of that where is Prue ?" he asked.

"Leo I don't mean to sound callous but I don't know and I don't care she is probably off driving someone else nuts for a little while. Enjoy the peace while you still can if that woman doesn't find some kind of job other that teaching at magic school every now and then soon she is going to drive us all batty." Paige spoke for her other two sisters who nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm almost sorry that I asked now Paige come on we're going to need to go to the library. Henry raised a valid point if anyone knows what to look for it's me and you." Leo said reluctantly.

* * *

Joseph found himself growing rather impatient as he paced a cavern in the underworld he wasn't sure where he was but he didn't care about that. What he cared about was taking Arthur's throne from him and changing the course of history. "I don't understand why we just can't go after them now." he bellowed out his personality hadn't changed a lot between lifetimes.

Ben was leaning up against the cavern wall where he was out of the line of fire of the dark knight. He smirked when he heard his statement though "And then you say that I'm bad this guy is throwing a hissy fit and he hasn't been at this nearly as long as I have been at my little project."

Gorgon rolled his icy blue eyes his nephew was dense at times "I don't know why you look so smug that is your past life and to tell you the truth you still act like that."

"This idle chit chat that you both are bent on engaging in does naught to help my cause. I say we should strike now before they know what is going on." Joseph repeated through clinched teeth.

Ben stepped up to a clear pool in which he could see all the movements of the Halliwells. He sighed when he saw the knight looking at him intensely he now knew how his uncle felt when he decided to go off on his little tirades. "To attack now would be suicide they are all together and in a place where it would be very difficult for us to get in to." he couldn't believe his ears the words coming out of his mouth seemed alien to him he was normally the one pushing to attack.

"You're learning now that was much better." Gorgon smirked at his nephew being smug must have gone hand and hand with being a Turner. He put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Joseph set his jaw in anger "Then when do we attack ?" he asked in a huff.

"Patience we will strike when the time is right and not before then." Ben really had to pause and wonder now if he was under some sort of spell of if his uncle was starting to rub off on him.

Gorgon nodded his approval and then he noticed that Joseph had set his full attention on Wyatt "Don't focus so much on the king it will lead to your demise you should instead concentrate on those close to him and I know just who you should target." he changed the images on the screen until there was a close up of Liz.

"The queen what power does she have ?" Joseph asked incredulously he didn't know why he had agreed to trust this man.

"She has complete power over the king and she will be his undoing. Besides that if you have her you won't need to keep Arthur around she too can draw the sword from the stone." Ben said off hand studying his nails out of boredom.

"That is not possible only the king or his heir can draw the sword from the stone." Joseph protested if were that simple he would already be the king of Camelot.

"It is possible their love as sickening as it is makes them like one and the sword allows her to wield it as it would allow the king." Gorgon confirmed.

Joseph allowed a small smirk to form on his face "When do we strike then ?" he asked remembering why he had put blind faith in this man.

"Just have patience we won't have long to wait you will be able to make your move soon." Ben assured him not that he would be helping him he couldn't risk exposing himself to the Halliwells yet. Sure he could but Gorgon might actually vanquish him if he tried he had other plans for him.

* * *

Mel flicked out her fingers and froze Lady Guinevere in the middle of one of her rants she was quickly growing tired of the woman from the past. She was starting to tread on her last nerve. "They better show up soon to tell us what is going on or they will have no one left to worry about."

"Mel at least we're not stuck in Uncle Leo's office with them anymore they make me want to kill them." Val replied they were now in the library where at least they could put some distance between themselves and the past people.

" I know this is going to sound extreme but just the sound of that chick's voice makes me want to light myself on fire." Huck said and he would do it too if only he had gasoline and a match.

"Huck that is crazy talk remember you can only hurt yourself once but you can torture other people until you grow bored of it." Carly reminded him like he was nuts for even suggesting such a thing.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the twin with the temper." Patty mused looking up from the book she and Ricky were sharing. She was sitting on his lap in one of the chairs that the older kids had been sleeping in.

"Trust me on this one you still are the twin with the temper she is just pissed off at Jason right now." Val informed her she was on top of everything that was going on with everyone. Except for Mel that girl was kinda hard to reach these days.

The thirteen and the original Charmed Ones reached the library at the same time. Piper pulled Prue back and whispered something in her ear and Prue nodded her head.

"Ok Two questions the first one is do you want me to beat him up ? And the second one is I thought you guys were supposed to be in Uncle Leo's office ?" Henry asked he didn't like hearing that his little sister was upset with her boyfriend.

"No I don't want you to beat him up he really didn't do anything to me I'm just mad at him right now." Carly replied she knew that there was a very good chance Henry would put Jason in the hospital if he beat him up.

Prue would normally be all in on the gossip that her younger cousin had to share with her but right now she was on a mission given to her by her Aunt Piper. "Mel I need your help with something for a second." she said gesturing for her younger cousin to follow her.

Mel got up out of her chair and sighed she just didn't know if she was in the mood to pry into anyone's love life for Prue which was no doubt what she wanted. But never the less she got up and followed Prue out into her dad's office.

Prue took a seat behind Leo's desk and Mel sat down on the other side the two of them just sort of locked eyes for a few moments. Prue was thinking about how to say what she had to say. And Mel was wondering what the hell Prue wanted from her.

"Prue you dragged me all the way in here now what do you want ?" Mel asked pretty testily she hadn't meant to snap at her cousin but she couldn't help it.

Prue gave the younger girl a soft smile "I just wanted to see how you were doing that is all Mel. I don't get to hang out with you as much as I would like to anymore and I was just wondering what is going on with you."

"Really Prue nothing is going on since we are on break I go to work I hang out with my younger cousins doing things that we probably shouldn't be doing. And then I go see Ro when he isn't busy doing something with you guys." Mel answered knowing that was not what her cousin had meant.

"Mel that wasn't what I meant and you know it you're trying to avoid the question. What I want to know is how are you doing after what happened ? You're not still sore or anything are you ?" Prue asked genuinely concerned Mel was just like another sister to her and she hated to see her hurting.

Mel shook her head no "No the soreness went away last week I swear I hate cursed objects being healed doesn't make the soreness away any faster. But other than that I'm fine I just don't go into the kitchen at work by myself."

Prue looked into her cousin's eyes and she knew that she wasn't getting the full story "Mel I'm a busy body it's what I do I have to know everything about everyone it's part of my charms. Besides that you're like another baby sister to me I know when you're lying. Now I think you should try answering that question truthfully."

Mel sighed she was so tired of being asked the same question over and over again "Really Prue I promise I'm fine." she repeated herself one more time than she could count.

Prue scoffed at her "Mel you tell me things that you don't tell another living soul on this earth not even Charlie and she is your best friend. So trust me with this I'm worried about you I don't like seeing you like this. I can tell in your eyes that something isn't right. And not only am I worried about you but so are your brothers, and Henry you normally tell him stuff like this too. Roman is beside himself he thinks this is his fault. Whether you like it or not you're one of Jake's girls and he expects you to come to him when you don't know what else to do. Hell Chuck is even worried and he never worries." she was trying to get through to the younger girl but she still had her defenses up.

"I don't mean to worry everyone Prue but I am fine it's just no one will believe me on this one." Mel replied she was trying to stick to he story but Prue was making it hard for her not to spill what she was really feeling her cousins was really good at prying.

Prue laid her hand on top of Mel's and spoke to her gently "Lyn you don't have to be strong for everyone baby girl it's ok for you to break down sometimes too. I know that being the oldest out of the youngest five isn't easy for you. Trust me I'm the oldest girl and I'm named after Aunt Prue it is a lot to live up to. But I'm here for you, you just have to let me in."

Mel could feel her defenses crumble as a lone tear slid down her cheek "I can't lie about this anymore Prue I am terrified it would be better if I even knew where he was at so we could vanquish him. I can't even sleep anymore every time I close my eyes I can see his face and I can see him stabbing me. I can't let any of the girls or Ricky know that because they would only blame themselves. I can't even be alone at work anymore it's too much for me to handle. I hate being scared and feeling so helpless I just can't take it anymore." she got out before the sobs racked her body and in no time she felt two sets of arms wrap around her. She looked up and came face to face with her oldest male cousin.

"Aunt Piper thought that you might need me just in case it's a good thing I came." Henry said kissing her on top of her head.

"Henry you know that I'm not mad at you because you couldn't heal me right ?" Mel asked that had been weighing on her mind a lot too.

"Mel I know that you're not mad at me but I'm mad at myself I should have been able to heal you." He replied every time he couldn't heal someone it brought back bad memories for him.

Prue held her tighter while she cried "Sweety we all feel like this sometimes but there are reasons why we fall like this so we can learn to pick ourselves up and it doesn't hurt as bad the next time something like this happens."

"But I should have never dated Ken in the first place that was my first mistake." Mel protested she couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault.

Henry bent down so that he was looking her in the eyes just seeing her cry made him want to cry " Tater take it from me we all go through bad relationships on the road to finding who we really want to be with. There is no way you could have known that he was evil and that shouldn't even be something that you have to worry about but it is. I don't want you to worry about this anymore though because we are going to get him I promise you that."

"Who are you two and what have you done with my cousins ? I think you two might have switched bodies Prue you sounded like a whitelighter and Hank you sounded like a cupid." Mel tried to joke through her tears.

"I take offense to that I mind my own business I'm not nosey enough to be a cupid you can tell that she is going to be a social worker." Henry joked back with her.

"You feel better now ?" Prue asked ignoring her older cousin's remark.

Mel nodded "I feel a little bit better yeah thanks guys." she said kissing Henry on the cheek and then she hugged Prue.

"That is what we are here for we're like your siblings but we don't go all ape shit when you tell us things like that. Because Chris would freak you know he has somehow found a way to blame himself." Henry replied.

"Mel you seriously never have to thank me I know that you have to tell me things that you can't tell your brothers." Prue assured her.

"And Hank don't ever call me Tater again I'm too old for that." Mel protested actually laughing for a change.

"No matter how old you get I will always call you Tater just like I will always call Charlie Spud. It's really no use because no matter how old Coop gets we all still call him Cookie Dough." Henry informed her.

Prue stuck her finger in her ear "We should probably get back in there before Princess Wyatt has a melt down." she said nudging Mel.

"Oh joy I get to find out what kind of favor you guys I need this time. If I'm not mistaken you still owe us one from when you went after the source." Mel wiped away the tears from her eyes as they started back down the hall.

"No I'm pretty sure that saving your asses from the demon who locked you in the basement took care of that. Now we're even." Henry said after giving the matter a moment of thought.

"Right but you're about to owe us again. I know I don't have to say this but not a word to my brothers they will never let me leave the house unsupervised again." Mel pleaded with them.

"You got it Chris and Wy can both be a little extreme when it comes to you." Prue agreed that didn't mean she wasn't going to tell Piper who had sent her on that little mission.

Henry scoffed at her "You have no room to talk at least I let my sisters breathe sometimes you smoother both of them and Coop."

"Honestly I think you two might need some time apart you're starting to bicker like old women you sound just like Carly and Val they go through this all the time and yet they know that they love each other." Mel said walking in between the two of them to make them settle down.

"This is Prue's fault she was fighting with Chris this morning and now she has started on me." Henry joked making sure he was far enough out of Prue's range so she couldn't hit him.

"Children play nice together or I will be forced to separate you and it won't be pretty. My temper has been on the short side lately." Mel warned them.

"I don't know how to play nicely you can ask Chuck he complains about it all the time." Prue stuck her tongue out at Henry and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in retaliation.

Mel threw her hands up but a genuine smile lit her face "They act like children and then they worry about me." she shook her head and walked down the hall in front of them.

* * *

Paige added yet another book to her discard pile because it didn't help at all it also wasn't helping matters any that her cell phone kept ringing off the hook but she was ignoring it, it was just her husband.

"Paige are you going to answer that ?" Piper asked annoyed it didn't take much to annoy her when she was pregnant.

"No I'm busy and besides that it's just Henry if it was really important he would just call for me instead of calling me on the phone." Paige replied just as annoyed as her sister was.

"I'm starting to think that the whole process of elimination thing would have been faster than this." Leo grumbled as he cast aside yet another book.

"It would have been faster but there is like a whole back story that goes along with each sword we would have had to find that anyway." Phoebe rambled on without really knowing what she was talking about.

"So let me guess neither Paige nor Leo can remember the book that they found everything in the first time." Piper ventured a guess at what was going on.

Leo gave her a sheepish smile "Yeah that is pretty much what happened but no worries we will find it." he assured his wife.

Paige threw yet another book down in front of her as unusable "Not in books like this we're not because I don't think that book was written in English if a remember correctly."

"It was written in Latin this is why you and I work well together." Leo said high fiving her.

"I will never understand whitelighters really they are very complicated people. Just wondering about their thought process makes my head hurt." Phoebe rubbed her temples.

"Aunt Pheebs you're one to talk we all have you to thank for the half cupid pain in the ass who is driving all of us crazy with her matchmaking skills." Chris said using his telekinesis to pull a book down from the shelf behind them.

"Do you want me to talk to her ?" Phoebe asked trying to be helpful.

Chris shook his head no "No thanks Aunt Phee that would only make her worse she thinks that she is helping. When in all actuality she makes me want to light myself on fire."

"That is a disturbing thought Christopher but that aside what are you going to do with that book ?" Leo asked not noticing the way his son cringed when he called him Christopher. Chris was thankful he really had to get his poker face under control.

Chris looked at the spine of the book he had pulled down "This book is for Latin translations since Hank the boy wonder won't admit he needs it to read the book he has. No matter what he says Latin and Spanish are more different than he is willing to admit. There is no way he can read that without some help."

"Actually forget that tell him to bring that book over here we need it and we have a much faster way of translating it." Paige replied to her nephew's mind numbing rant. He was so much like the other version of himself sometimes it wasn't funny.

"You'll pretty much have to pry that book out of his cold dead fingers he thinks he is on to something that will help Calleigh out with Huck and the demon who is after him." Chris informed his aunt matter factly.

Paige beckoned her son over with a hooked finger and he got up bringing his book with him "That is how that is done. So I guess you have the girls babysitting Huck ?" she asked.

"Yeah he can't get into much trouble with them." Chris said trying to keep a straight face.

Henry came walking over to their table with his book "Yes mother ?" he questioned before taking a seat.

"We need that book if you ever want to send them back to the past." Paige pointed at the book and then she pointed at the two people from the past who were still frozen.

Henry handed it over without another word on the matter "Hank why didn't you just freeze them earlier ?" Chris asked the idea suddenly occurring to him.

"Mel was born with that power it lasts for a long time I would have to keep freezing them every ten minutes. My freezing power has started to last longer." Henry defended himself.

"How are you guys going to translate that book ?" Chris asked already moving on from the conversation he was having with his cousin.

"Very simple Phoebe is going to call Coop who is like hundreds of years old he can read Latin like it's second nature for him." Paige explained.

Chris made a megaphone with his hands and called across the library to his oldest female cousin "Prue you win the contest your dad is older than mine."

"I told you Peanut but you never listen to me." Prue called back a smug smirk on her face that she had definitely inherited from Coop. Who appeared in a pink a light a moment later. He hadn't come alone either though he had brought Henry with him. Figuring that Paige was anywhere Piper and Phoebe were.

Coop went to each of his girls and kissed them on the head and then he went to Jake and ruffled his hair. "Hey kids." He said by way of greeting to everyone else.

Henry knew better than to kiss his girls in the presence of other people it embarrassed them. So he Settled for hugging them what he could he say they weren't touchy feely like Coop's kids were they weren't half cupid.

Paige rolled her eyes when she saw her husband just him being there was getting on her nerves. "He just had to bring my husband with him I swear the two of them are joined at the hip." she observed as Henry and Coop made their way over to them. "Henry what are you doing here ?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for my wife she didn't come home this morning like she said she was going to." Henry informed his wife.

Paige gave him a sheepish little grin "Sorry sweety I just got hung up with doing this for the kids I assure you that your wife didn't mean for you to worry about her."

"Well I do worry the last time you disappeared on me for this long you technically died." Henry reminded her.

"Henry I said I was sorry I don't know what else you want to hear right now." Paige defended herself she may have been being a bit unfair because she hadn't called him to tell him not to worry about her. And she had ignored his calls if he had done that to her she would be livid.

"Children don't make me have to separate the two of you if you can't play nicely together than I think maybe you need to just not say anything to each other at all." Henry Jr informed his parents looking in between the two of them.

"Sorry dad I was just worried about the mother my children that is all." Henry replied to his son sarcastically.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you sometimes and then everyone says that Carly gets it from mom. But I just don't know about that when things like that come out of your mouth." Hank countered.

"Seriously you two I would listen to your kid if I was you he has a valid point don't make me do to you what I did to you when you first got married. Only this time Henry I will so put you in your wife's head." Coop threatened them.

"Honey threaten less and help more you're the only one who can read Latin without something to translate for you." Phoebe smiled up at her husband she handed him a list with names wrote on it and the book that he needed.

Coop took the items from his wife and sat down Chris and Hank stood over his shoulder watching him work. "Can you both see alright from back there ? Or do you want a step by step translation of what I'm doing ?" he asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"Come on Uncle Coop we are just watching to see how it's done. And besides we really don't want to go back on the other side of the room just yet. Prue is kinda driving us crazy we have been with her all day." Chris protested.

Coop didn't reply he let them stay where they were and watch him as he began matching the names of the knights on the list to the sword they were supposed to have. He was working quickly but that didn't keep Piper from strumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

Leo put his hand on top of hers to stop her from driving everyone crazy "Piper Coop will be done in just a minute it just takes a little bit of time."

Coop threw the list he had down on the table Paige picked it up and studied it "Leo we'll let this be your show we'll stay here and help the girls watch the people from the past." she smirked at her brother-in-law.

Leo shook his head "I would argue but I know it would do no good at all. Hank, Chris come on boys lets get this over with." he said rolling his eyes there was just no use in trying to argue with any Halliwell sometimes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo stood in front of the classroom they had been in before with a sheet of paper in his hand he looked at each of the young men standing in front of him and then he looked to the swords that rested in their granite sheaths.

"Uncle Leo I hate to sound so impatient but I think we need to get this show on the road." Troy voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Right sorry Troy Widow Maker is yours, Chuck you can claim Magnum , Chris you have The Protector, Parker Peace Maker is yours, Roman you get Blue Steel, Hank you've got Hero Maker , Jake that leaves you with The Liberator." Leo read off of his list.

"How do we know which one is which ?" Parker asked his brother-in-law with a confused look on his face.

Leo shook his head he was definitely Phoebe's brother "Parker believe it or not the name is on the rock it is in. Things were made simple for you for once."

Chris didn't need further encouragement he went to the rock that held his sword and pulled it out a bright glow enveloped the sword as he touched it. "Now lets see what Wy has to say about this one." he said his complex with his brother in full swing.

Henry would have laughed at his cousin if he had been sure he was only joking. He took his sword from it's stone and he too experienced the glow. He felt power surge through him when he and the sword became one "I could get use to this in a hurry."

Parker drew his sword too he had never known before that such power could flow through his veins but he liked the feel of it. "I agree this could be fun."

With trembling hands barely concealed by the way he was wringing them Jake walked up to draw his sword. He was afraid the magic that enchanted them was going to make his demon half come out in front of everyone. He like Chris was having more and more slip ups when he didn't want to. Jake breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't transform into a red and black demon on contact. "Well alright then a guy could get use to this now I know why Wy likes it so much."

Troy in his usual fashion of overdoing things tried to pull his sword out of it's housing with such a force that he was knocked backwards on his ass. This caused a chorus of laughter to erupt from his friends but he ignored them standing back up like nothing had happened "Now this thing has to be a chick magnet." he said because they would expect something like that out of him if he hadn't of said that they would be suspicious.

Chuck just kind of unceremoniously yanked his sword free it wasn't that big of a deal when compared to what they were about to do "Yay I have one more thing to keep track of when we battle demons because I'm thinking we can't just leave these behind like we do with our athemes."

Roman was the last to take his and as he did his eyes went wide with wonderment he couldn't help but think of the things he could do to Ken with it. It was no longer a matter of what Ken had done to him he had touched his girlfriend after he had explicitly told him not to now it was really personal "I say if we all get new toys it almost makes having to deal with Lady Perky worth it."

Leo just shook his head at the young men "I think that we had better be getting back or we will all be in trouble." he suggested pointedly and then he thought of something "And I shouldn't have to say this because you are all grown men but I know you. It is not ok for you guys to poke each other with those or anything else you might find fun."

A chorus of "Aws" filled the room he really did have them pegged.

* * *

"Mel you might want to freeze them again." Val suggested to her cousin when she saw Lady Guinevere and Sir Gavin start to move.

Mel shot out her hands and froze the duo in place once more "They are going to have to hurry up I can't keep freezing them my powers are starting to wear off faster."

"Yeah well that is more than we can say for Henry trust me I thought about having him do that but he would have blown them up on purpose." Liz replied trying to make the younger girl laugh but all she got was a small half smile.

"Cal how long are you going to sit there and stare at me ? I promise I'm not going anywhere." Huck huffed his sister was starting to grate on his last nerve acting like he was going to disappear into thin air.

"Huck I don't think you understand how serious this is there is a demon after you. I'm not taking any chances with this you're just going to have to deal with it." Calleigh informed him it was her job to take care of him even if he didn't like it.

"I do understand that it is serious Cal but I can look after myself I have been doing it ever since you moved out." Huck shot back rolling his eyes at his older sister.

"You're just going to have to get use to the fact that if a demon is after you I'm going to worry about you." Calleigh argued they normally never argued but she wasn't going to back down from him on this one.

"Calleigh demons are after you all the time from the way you talk and I don't watch you like a hawk. I can take care of this myself dad overreacted like he does to everything." Huck dismissed her worry he ran his hand over his mohawk.

"Noah Puck Cavanaugh I am a grown woman you are only seventeen years old and no dad didn't overreact I'm glad he called me." Calleigh was starting to get really irritated with him.

"Dude your first name is Noah ?" Ricky asked they had played football together for years and he didn't even know his first name.

"Uh yeah his first name is Noah but he didn't like it so he decided he wanted to be called Puck I don't know where that Huck business came from but he has insisted on being called that since he was eight." Calleigh informed Ricky sweetly.

Val raised her hand sheepishly "I would be the reason he goes by Huck when we were in second grade we read the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and I decided since his name was Puck we should call him Huck. The name just kinda stuck."

"I have to ask this what kind of name is Puck ?" Wyatt asked he had stayed behind since he knew right where his sword was.

Liz rolled her eyes she loved him really she did but he was so dense sometimes she wanted to smack him "Wyatt his dad is a satyr Puck was some kind of mythical fairy just do me a favor and think sometimes before you open your mouth."

Huck raised one of his jet black eyebrows at his sister "No one outside of this room really gets to call me Huck though it's a right you've got to earn. Ain't that right Val ?"

Val grinned at him "Sure is right Huck just like you're the only one allowed to call me Venus without me punching you in the face." Huck had called her that for years because she was always helping him find a date. This was before he knew that she was half cupid.

"See there sis I am a total badass you don't have to worry about me I can hold my own." Huck assured Calleigh but she wasn't buying it.

"I do have to worry about you because you think that you're a badass." Calleigh countered he could argue with her all day but she would always have something to come back at him with.

Prue was growing rather antsy and decided to get up and go look for her little brother and her boyfriend they were taking way too long for her liking. "Huck she is your big sister she is going to worry about you no matter how old you are. Trust me my little brother is twenty and I still have to know what he is doing every minute of every day if I don't here from him I worry." she said sweetly before placing her hand on his shoulder and at that point she was sucked into her very first premonition.

_Huck was in the underworld he was chained to the wall in one of the many chambers in the source's dungeon. Ken stood over him with an energy ball in his hand. In the background the source stood with his face covered as always he looked on as his minion went about his work. Ken wore a uniform sneer on his face he toyed with Huck for a second before he launched the energy ball at him. Seconds later Calleigh teleported into the chamber just as the source and Ken flamed out. _

When Prue was sucked out of the vision her legs were shaky and her head was dizzy she could feel her heart pounding in her throat. Jake wasn't kidding when he said those were no fun she had thought he was just whining but know she knew first hand that just wasn't the case. She found that she was having trouble breathing. She tried to take a step forward but she almost fell she was caught in a pair of strong arms that belonged to her father. Coop had rushed to her side the minute he saw what was happening.

"Ladybug are you ok ? Talk to me baby." Coop begged her a sense of urgency in his voice.

Prue had to take a few deep breaths before she could answer her father "I'm fine daddy that was just a little intense." she assured him and she mentally cursed her mother and aunts for having them take over for them.

"What did you see Prue ?" Lilly asked she knew the signs of a premonition anywhere Jake had, had enough in her presence and besides that she had seen it happen to Penny and Val before.

Prue held on to Coop's arm to steady herself she really didn't want to say in front of Mel but she had to "The source I think he knows about the thirteen he has to."

"Prue are you sure ?" Bianca asked her that was the last thing the needed was the source knowing about them.

Prue nodded her head slowly "Yeah I'm sure B."

"Prue what exactly did you see ?" Patty asked her cousin pulling a premonition out of her cousins was like pulling teeth they never wanted to give the full details.

"Huck was down in the source's dungeon Ken was standing over him with an energy ball while the source stood back and watched him. He threw the energy ball at him just before Calleigh teleported in." Prue reported the contents of her vision to her family.

Mel went white as a sheet and licked her lips she couldn't believe that he was back there was no way he could have fully recovered from what Chase had done to him yet. She didn't know if she would be able to face him again so soon. After all their older siblings had asked them to look after Huck while they did their thing.

"Shit something told me that we wouldn't be done with that guy that easily. Huck I don't want you alone at all until we find a way to fix this. You need to be with someone else who has powers at all times." Calleigh fumed she would be damned if she would let anything happen to her little brother. She also marveled at the way she had fallen so easily into the usage of the word we she was really starting to feel like part of the group.

Huck opened his mouth to protest but Piper stopped him "No you need to listen to your sister she is right. You can't be alone with that guy after you he is bad news. Calleigh don't worry about him he can stay with us as long as he needs to."

"Exactly what Piper said you guys just worry about saving Camelot we will figure out a way to stop Ken." Phoebe assured her she had an arm around Prue she knew how bad those premonitions could be.

"Huck trust me the only thing needed to make that concrete is for Aunt Paige to have a say in the matter. Just take it from me it is better to agree to whatever they want. Look on the bright side you and I will get to hang out more I'm sure we can think of a thing or two to do." Val said he was one of her good friends outside of the family she didn't want to see anything happen to him.

Huck smiled at her "Well you know when you put it like that I can't refuse you Val. But I am not being babysat I am just calling in reenforcements." he said trying to make himself feel better.

"Huck I don't care what you call it just promise me that you will stay put and do as you're told for once in your life. If not you do not want to see what Piper will do to you." Calleigh pleaded with him.

Huck rolled his dark brown eyes but he knew he couldn't argue with his sister when she got like that it was no use at all "Ok Cal I promise to stay put and do as I'm told. But I promise I'll be fine it's nothing I can't handle."

Calleigh sighed he just didn't get it "Noah please I'm begging you don't try to do anything just sit tight." the only way for her to get through to him sometimes was to call him by his given name.

Huck looked her in the eyes "If it means that much to you I promise now stop worrying about me and do what you need to do. I will be fine I have some of the best bodyguards in the world on me thanks to you."

Wyatt rubbed his temples he looked from the two frozen people to Huck and he heaved a sigh things in his life could never be simple it was like asking for too much "This day just keeps getting better and better. I wish they would hurry up we have a hell of a lot to do."

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I'm sorry it took so long I got a case of writer's block. So I thought it was about time for Prue to get some premonitions since she is in the power of three. The whole thing with the swords is important and it will come up in future episodes. Chris still has to come into his new power this episode and having no other choice he is finally going to tell Prue why he keeps zoning out. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Until next time please review.


	5. Hostage

Chapter Five: Hostage

Chris was standing behind the book of shadows in the attic Henry and Prue were both on Aunt Pearl's old sofa. The reasoning behind this was it would be better for those three to look up things about Camelot in the book while the others stayed downstairs with Guinevere and Gavin.

Henry cleared his throat loudly and gave Chris an expectant look he hadn't been kidding when he told him he was going to tell Prue if he didn't this effected all three of them when he froze up on demon hunts like that. "Chris now is as good a time as any." he offered up.

Chris stared his younger cousin down he didn't want to do this now but if he didn't he might not have another chance. But that didn't mean he was going to give in so easily. "Not now Hank later I promise."

Prue looked in between both her older cousins confused but she could tell they were holding something back from her. "What is going on guys ?" she asked now was not the time for them to be keeping things from each other.

"Nothing Prue Hank is being goofy don't pay attention to him." Chris dismissed Henry's previous comment.

"Chris I mean it if you don't tell I'm going to tell her." Henry smirked there was now no way that Chris could get out of telling her. She would drive him crazy until he finally broke down and told her.

"Tell me what ?" Prue looked inquisitively at Chris she was pissed that he thought he could keep something from her.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed he was going to kill Henry just as soon as they had fulfilled the prophecy. "Prue is long and complicated it's not something I really have time to explain right now."

"Chris you tell me right now or I will not be happy with you at all."Prue crossed her arms over her chest to show him she meant business.

Chris had to smile at he enthusiasm "Prue I only said I wasn't going to tell you I never said I wouldn't show you." he reasoned with her.

"Chris how are you going to show her that thing ?" Henry asked he had no clue what his cousin was thinking sometimes and they were best friends.

"It's a little trick the twitches taught me they are advanced telepaths and we all have telepathy so this should work Prue just needs to take my hands." Chris replied his eyes lighting up.

"Oh great you're trying a trick that my sisters taught you I should be very worried about this." Henry rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

Prue reached out her hands and put them in Chris's "Chris I don't understand but I'm going to trust you on this one." she said nervously she didn't know if she could take anything else going on in her head today.

Chris dropped one of Prue's hands and offered the other to Henry "Here Hank you might as well see this too. Actually for this to work we need to be sitting on the floor." he said and they sat down in a circle and joined hands again. "Ok just open up your minds and let me send this to you over our link and then I'll explain. Oh yeah and close your eyes this should only take a second."

Chris closed his eyes and picked out some of the less complicated memories he had to show some of Wyatt being evil but not the ones of him torturing his family. He sent these memories out over their shared links before opening his eyes. He gave it a minute to let the two of them process what they were seeing.

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose in pain "Man that hurt it was like a brain freeze magnified times ten." he said the pain evident in his voice.

Prue let out a little gasp before she opened her brown eyes which were shining with tears "Chrissy I don't understand what was that ?" she asked.

"That was the other time line Prue and Chris Perry's trip back to the past. I didn't want to tell you that but I had to I know it's hard to understand I lived it once. But that is why I freeze up the way I do sometimes it is because I'm getting another memory from the other time line." Chris was speaking in a hushed tone just because he had reluctantly told Prue didn't mean he wanted any one else knowing.

"Was that really Wy ?" Prue asked she was having a hard time coming to grips with her cousin being evil.

"Yes and no Prue, yes that was Wyatt but no that isn't our Wy he would never do anything like that. You have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone and you won't treat Wy any different. He didn't do any of that." Chris pleaded with her to do something he himself was having a hard time doing. He didn't want to go too much into detail right now he had given her enough to think about for a while.

"I promise Chrissy I'm sorry that you have to see all that and then I complain about my powers you're remembering a whole other life time." Prue said apologetically.

Chris hugged her to him "You have nothing to be sorry for Ladybug it's not your fault. Now if Hank is satisfied we can come back to this later I promise you can ask me whatever question you want to then. Right now we have to focus on getting those two back to Camelot."

"Damn Chris you know I only did it for your own good now she knows what is going on if you go all Statue of Liberty on us again." Henry defended his actions.

"I know Hank and I do feel better now I just really don't want Wy to ever know it will only hurt him." Chris replied sadly.

"Ok changing the subject then what did you find in the book ?" Prue asked if she could keep Jake's secret than she could keep Chris's she hadn't died from not talking about what was going on with Jake yet. And besides that she could talk to Henry about Chris so she could handle it.

Chris hauled himself and Prue up off the floor before he answered her "Nothing really it's like the book has deserted us once again. It didn't really say anything we didn't already know about Camelot. I think one of our only options might be sending them back to the past to see how things go."

"What's the other option ?" Henry asked pursing his lips together knowing he wasn't going to like the answer he could already tell by the way Chris was looking.

"The other option is for us to go back to the past with them I mean we could write a really simple spell it wouldn't take much. Hell with her luck with spells we could let Prue write it and it would take us back to the right time." Chris joked mostly to lighten the mood he knew that he had gotten off easy without Prue asking a lot of question right now but she would really start dogging him about it later when they had more time.

Prue was about to open her mouth and form a reply when a loud crash came from downstairs. Henry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up he really didn't like the sound of that.

"What demon is stupid enough to attack the manor when we're all here ?" Chris asked rhetorically it was an accepted fact of their lives that demons were stupid.

"Boys grab those shiny nice swords you just got and lets go downstairs I know that Wy and the others are down there but they might need help." Prue advised they both did as they were told and they began making their way down the stairs taking them two at a time.

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier

Wyatt was keeping a very close eye on the two figures from the past who they had locked in the sunroom. Sure they were frozen and not likely to go anywhere since Piper had been the one doing the freezing but he had learned better than to leave anything up to chance.

Which was why he had banished his mom and aunts to the kitchen just in case a demon decided to attack. He sure as hell wasn't going to risk anything happening to them. He had to console himself with the fact that he had sent the girls, Ricky, and Huck to Victor's house they should be safe there demons never attacked at his house.

"Wy you're worried what's wrong ?" Liz asked she was resting her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"What have I told you about staying out of my head ?" Wyatt asked a slight smile on his face there was nothing she did that he could stay mad at her for.

Liz smiled back "Wow Wy you must have been really deep in thought this time I have been watching your facial expressions for the last five minutes. The corners of your eyes crease up when you're worrying about something."

"It's nothing I'm just wondering what is taking the three stooges so long they either found something in the book or they didn't. They shouldn't keep the rest of us down here in agony. You seriously know me too well Lizzie." Wyatt replied.

"That is why you love me." Liz said kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"Please you two I just got my stomach calmed down from the morning sickness your cuteness is killing me." Piper said coming into the room carrying a tray of cookies. She would be damned if she let her son tell her what to do even if it was for her own good.

"Aunt Piper what are you doing in here ? You should be in the other room where it is safe." Jake asked his aunt pointedly mostly because he knew if they put the aunts in harms way the trio up in the attack would kill them all very slowly.

"I baked I thought you guys could use a little something to snack on I know three men in this room who get very cranky when they haven't had anything to eat." Piper replied narrowing her eyes at him he was one of the three in question.

Chuck jumped up and wrapped his arm around Piper "Pay no attention to that stupid man you know how much I love it when you cook anything for me." he gushed if there was one thing he loved as much as he loved Prue it was food. If there was one thing he loved more than he loved Prue it was Piper's cooking.

Piper grinned at him "I know Charles that is why you manage to find your way over here every morning to eat breakfast." Chuck just smiled sheepishly in response. Piper was a bit worried that three of her favorite people in the world were still up in the attic. More than that she was sure they were up to something just from the way they had been acting lately. Well she was really worried something was up with Chris that she didn't know about that those two did. "Wyatt ?" she asked sweetly.

"What mom ?" Wyatt asked he didn't like the tone she was taking with him more often than not that meant she wanted something from him and it would suicide to refuse her.

"You really want to be mom's big helper don't you ?" Piper replied asking another question she knew he wouldn't refuse her when she asked him that.

Wyatt groaned this was going to be good "Yes of course I do mom." he responded this had to have something to do with his brother if she was acting like that.

"Good I want you to keep a close eye on those three in the attic from now on I think that they are up to no good as usual. They have been just a little too well behaved lately and that doesn't bode well for anyone." Piper said searching her mind for anything specific that they had done but she couldn't think of anything and that was the problem they hadn't done anything wrong.

"You haven't met Prue then she hasn't behaved herself in months she is right now hell bent on getting me and Hank back together. And I just don't think Chris and Hank are up to anything I would know because he likes to rope me into what he is doing." Bianca assured her.

"Mom I'll do it but there is really no getting in between the three of them they are like chicken wings, beer, and a pool hall a great combination but something you will regret the morning after." Wyatt said rolling his eyes in this case he knew exactly what they had been up to lately because he had went along a few times it was better that Piper didn't know they had all been after Ken though she would flip.

Piper arched an eyebrow at her son "On that note I'm going back in the kitchen if you guys need anything just call me." she laid the tray of cookies on the coffee table and kissed Wyatt on the head before she made her retreat.

"We've really got to stop lying to that woman to her face she is going to kill us when she finds out all the things we do." Troy said when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"I told the three of them to cook up a scheme just to throw her off of what they were really doing but no one ever listens to Liz she might know something sometimes." Liz ranted on.

"All I'm saying is if we thought they were pissed about us not telling them about the whole thirteen thing they are going to be super pissed when they find out we've been doing what they told us not to do." Parker supplied.

Any reply any of them could have had to that was cut off by a scream coming from the kitchen. More demons than it was feasible to count shimmered into the living room at that moment.

"Coop, Chuck, Troy go cover the kitchen now we've got in here under control." Wyatt yelled out letting out an energy blast only to get thrown through the coffee table by a energy ball he hadn't saw coming.

Roman waved his arm wildly and sent a group of demons flying into the wall. Only then did it occur to him to pick up the sword he had just got to fight with it. "Guys get your swords it might be the quickest way to get rid of them."

Wyatt had just pulled himself up off the ground he orbed the three who he had sent into the kitchen their swords before holding his hands out in front of him. "Excalibur." he called his sword appearing in his hands seconds later.

It was a good thing too because no sooner had the sword appeared in his hands than Joseph appeared in front of him. "Why my good King Arthur this is a pleasant surprise." the dark knight sneered before lunging at Wyatt with his sword.

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Prue had made it down the stairs unopposed until they reached the landing at which point a demon that looked very source like. They couldn't say for sure that he wasn't the source but they were pretty sure that he wasn't and what's more they had seen him before.

"Chris that is the demon from that day with the Titan." Prue stammered out she knew that they hadn't seen the last of him by a long shot.

Chris put his body in front of Prue's "I know Prue just stay back me and Hank will take care of this."

"How pathetic you need you older cousin to protect you. And here I thought you could fight your own battles." Ben sneered at his sister but he didn't think about that he didn't even like the way the word felt in his mouth.

Prue scoffed "You're lucky that he is holding me back or I would vanquish your sorry ass you son of a bitch."

Ben shook his head at Prue "You know that is not very nice my mother could be someone that you love dearly." he informed her smirking not that she could see that his face was covered.

"I highly doubt that with the exception of two people I don't care about demons." Prue shot back she was not about to back down from this guy. No matter how hard Chris kept trying to push her back further away from him.

"Prue I don't think that is the wisest thing in the world to be doing right now." Henry advised her putting his body in front of her too.

Chris went ashen in the face when he heard a yell come from the kitchen and he made a quick judgement call hoping his theory was right. "Dad." he yelled out and he orbed his sword to Leo. He could take care of this guy with his powers.

Henry followed his cousin's lead and orbed his sword to his father just in case he needed it. He and Chris shared a look and they put Prue in the middle of them. After a beat they both attacked Ben with their offensive powers.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia." Chris chanted when all else failed they had that spell to fall back on.

"Melinda, Astrid, Helena." Henry picked up on the chant hoping that if it didn't kill this guy it would at least hurt him enough for them to get away.

"Laura and Grace." Prue finished for them this was a long shot but it was all they had.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space." The three of them chanted together. When they had finished chanting they were all thrown back by a sonic blast of sorts. Chris and Henry were thrown back up the steps a little bit but Prue was thrown into the wall with a thud.

Both young men quickly got to their feet and pulled their younger cousin up off the ground. Prue groaned she was just a little bit dazed. And she tried to sit back down to steady herself.

Henry shook his head at her "No way kiddo it's not happening we need to get to the kitchen come on I know you can make it." He said as he half carried her into the kitchen. They weren't sure where their demon had gone but they didn't have time to worry about him now.

They were all shocked when they entered the kitchen not by the fact that it was overrun with demons but by who was in there helping them fight demons.

"Cole ?" Chris said it was more of a question but sure as hell Cole was in there helping the sisters fight off the demons. Just as he got over that shock he watched to his horror as Piper was hit with an energy ball that didn't even phase her. "Mom ?" he questioned but in the end he just rolled his eyes and started hitting demons with his elder bolts.

* * *

Wyatt and Joseph's swords clashing in mid air sounded like church bells ringing to the others watching the show all but one or two of the demons that had shimmered into the room with them had already been taken care of. Bianca conjured up an energy and a atheme she took care of what she thought were the last two demons in the room.

Wyatt wore a look of pure concentration on his face as he twirled around to block one of Joseph's strikes with his sword. He had sweat pouring off of him he was really going to have to get himself into some sort of training program after this was all over. His getting winded the way that he was, was going to get him killed.

"He really loves that sword." Lilly said rolling her eyes as she watched him go through what looked like a choreographed dance with the knight from the past.

Liz nodded her head in agreement "He does I'm going to go in the kitchen and see if they need any help." she said starting off in that direction. No one thought anything of her going alone. It was only from there to the kitchen she couldn't get into much trouble or so they thought.

Wyatt continued his battle with Joseph until the knight stopped his sword mid swing and put it back in it's sheath. He bowed to Wyatt "My king it has been a pleasure but now I must take my leave. It is my hope that you and your queen stay well."

Wyatt's first reaction to that was to look for Guinevere and Gavin who were still where he left them. Then a more alarming thought hit his mind but he didn't have time to voice it before Joseph through a potion that caused a large shockwave to go through the room throwing them all back into some solid piece of furniture of a wall. Before Wyatt's world went black the last thing to come to his lips was "Liz." it came out as more of a groan.

* * *

In the kitchen all things considered they were doing just fine even Henry Sr was holding his own and he was a mortal but that didn't stop him from slaying demons with the sword his son had orbed him.

Cole waved his hand and a group of five demons went up in flames. Piper was blasting them with her molecular combustion. Leo was dueling with a demon using Chris's sword. Paige was using the old return to sender trick with every energy ball that was sent her way. Phoebe used her empathy to make a demon explode. Coop narrowed his eyes and did much the same thing using his powers of love.

Prue used her telekinesis to snap the neck of one demon since that was her only offensive power and as Wyatt had pointed out every time he got the chance that wasn't really an offensive power.

Chris and Henry were both giving the demons fits with their powers. Troy turned one into a block of ice and shattered it with a well placed kick. Jake and Chuck were producing energy balls just as fast as they were able to. In Jake's case sometimes he threw a fireball on accident but those were easy to explain.

The only problem was that every time they killed a demon five more showed up to take it's place. And it was getting old fast Prue groaned as she was thrown against the wall again by a demon using telekinesis she was surprised when Cole took care of it before she had a chance to. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back at her.

"Chris, Prue this isn't working I'm thinking we should try a PTS." Henry shouted out after he sent an energy ball back at a demon. They had short hand for everything these days he was talking about a power of three spell and they both knew what he meant. If the others in the room had time they would have looked confused.

"Um ok," Prue said trying to think of a way to start a spell "Whispering winds that blow, fires that burn below" she started out for them.

"No longer on this earth shall you dwell." Chris supplied it was the first thing that had come to his mind he knew that it wasn't great but it would have to do they were in a pinch. They didn't have time to play with words.

"We condemn you to the eternal fires of hell." Henry finished it was more of a question but it worked, it worked a little too well. Once again there was another huge shockwave that sent them flying.

Chris had hit the refrigerator he had been thrown into worse but this wasn't one of the most fun things he had ever hit before either. "Why does it always have to be a wall or something else equally hard ? Why can't it ever be a nice soft bed ?" he groaned getting up off the floor.

* * *

Wyatt groaned when he felt someone gently slapping his face he slowly opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy figure standing in front of him. He closed his eyes again hoping to make the spinning he was feeling in his head go away. He opened his eyes again when the slapping got rougher he figured it was Liz that was how she treated him when he started testing her limits "Lizzie ?" he asked still not able to really make out the figure standing over him.

"No Wy it's me Lilly." Lilly replied slapping him again for good measure and because he had scared the hell out of her.

Wyatt sat bolt upright and started scanning the room for his girlfriend but he didn't see her anywhere "Where is Lizzie ?" he asked frantically.

"I'm glad you're so worried about the rest of us Wy she went into the kitchen." Bianca explained rubbing the back of her neck which was sore as hell.

"You're being a smart ass B I'm pretty sure that you're ok." Parker observed getting up and then pulling Calleigh to her feet.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at them "You're all fine including Lady Perky and Sir Shit for Brains in there." he said pointing to the sunroom. "I gotta go make sure that Liz is ok." he pulled himself up off the floor and began limping into the kitchen he was going to get some sympathy from Liz.

* * *

Chuck hauled Prue up off the kitchen floor and began checking her over to see if she was hurt. "Chip I'm fine that is the about the fifth time today I have been thrown into something you don't have to worry." she assured him.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't worry about you." Chuck informed her kissing her chastely on the lips.

Henry got up off the floor clutching his side he swore he cracked a rib that time when he hit the stove. "Another kick ass spell executed by the power of three." he mused.

"Yeah a spell that almost executed all of us that was the best you three could come up with." Phoebe bitched at them.

"Aunt Phoebe on the spur of the moment it had to do I know it wasn't up to your standards but we had to do something nothing else was working." Chris defended.

Jake waved his hand in a dismissive manner "Forget about the spell they used that almost killed all of us. What the hell is Cole doing here ?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his biological father.

"That is a great question, Cole what the hell are you doing here ?" Piper asked in with her usual dry wit.

"I was told that it would be in my best interests to show up here today. Actually the exact words were 'Uncle Cole you should go to the manner today around three it will be worth your while if you do.' So me being incredibly stupid I came." Cole answered.

"Let me guess he was dirty blonde, had blue eyes, he hasn't been home in days, and his name is Jack." Piper threw out there she had a fifty-fifty shot at it being Jack.

Cole chuckled a little bit "Yeah it was Jack, Alan wasn't saying much today with the two of them who knows what they're up to."

"That scares the hell out of me I rather not get sent to Oz or another place like it any time soon." Troy replied he had still yet to forgive them for that it was going to take a while.

"Shit I guess it's too much to hope that the demons took Lady Perky with them when they left." Chris said hopefully.

"Which is also why I'm here Alan said 'Uncle Cole you should go check out Lady Guinevere and Sir Gavin.' how they know these things I will never know." Cole added to his previous statement.

"Dad you have some pretty badass moves for a cupid." Jake cracked standing next to Coop.

"I told you before Junior I can hold my own when I have to but I'm a lover not a fighter." Coop put him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over his scalp.

"Mom was I seeing things or did you get hit with a energy ball and it didn't phase you ?" Chris asked just remembering what he saw when they walked into the kitchen.

"No that really happened it appears that Jack likes it better if mommy is invincible." Piper confirmed for him.

"The same thing goes for Alan which is why we really need to talk to both of them right about now. But as usual they are no where to be found." Paige chimed in.

"I saw them both briefly they orbed in spoke their peace and then orbed back out. I've learned not to ask questions." Cole supplied trying to be helpful.

Jake heard a noise from the other room and produced a fireball without thinking he put it out when he saw that it was Wyatt but not quick enough for Phoebe not to see it. "What the hell was that Jake ?" she knew his energy balls didn't look like that.

"It was a red energy ball I've been conjuring those a lot lately." Jake tried to lie but it sounded lame even to him.

Cole gave him a knowing glance "He is half upper level demon Phoebe I'm surprised he wasn't born producing fireballs. But no worries he is all good he could shimmer out of this room right now and I wouldn't be able to track him."

"I hate to break up this debate about genetics but has anyone seen Lizzie ?" Wyatt asked a worried tone in his voice.

"No she was supposed to be in the other room with you Wyatt." Troy said evenly if anyone could manage to get taken by demons it was his sister.

"Well she said she was coming in here to help." Wyatt countered he had a really bad feeling about this in the pit of his stomach.

"Wy she never came in here." Chris informed his brother this was just great they weren't having a bad enough day now they had this to deal with.

"I just have one question is Lilly still in there ?" Jake asked he noticed how his mother was glaring at him he was in for it later.

"Yeah surprisingly she is still there Liz must have been the target this time." Wyatt said shaking his head sadly.

"Why is it always Liz ?" Troy asked if he wasn't scared for her safety it would have been funny.

"It isn't always Liz sometimes it's her and Lilly both demons think they're easy targets because they have passive powers. Just like the demons always target my mom." Prue answered trying hard not to chuckle it wasn't funny but Liz was always getting kidnaped.

* * *

"Put me down right this minute." Liz said she was pounding on Joseph's back because he had her slung over his shoulder. She didn't know what was pissing her off more the fact that she had yet again been taken hostage or the fact that she couldn't see anything because her hair was in her face.

"My Lady do try not to protest so much it is very unbecoming and unladylike." Joseph chided her.

"I'm going to show you unladylike if you don't put me down right now." Liz growled beating on his back harder this time. Her only solace in the matter was Wyatt he would take pleasure in killing this goon when he finally realized that she was missing. "My boyfriend will kick your ass when I tell him what you did to me." She cringed when those words left her mouth. _Never again Lizzie you sounded like such a girl when you said that. You don't need him to protect you but it would be nice if he was around right now. _She mentally berated herself being ever the feminist that she was.

"Not to worry my queen he will be along shortly just as soon as he feels your heart's pull on his own." Joseph said dumping her in the floor and shackling her to the wall.

Liz tried to make a break for it but it was no use he was bigger than her it turned out the same way as all her fights with Henry Jr did with her on the losing end. "This is just great this has ended any illusions of me ever having a bondage fetish. I always get shackled to the wall." she ranted on pissed off.

Joseph was already ignoring her she got on his nerves and he had things to concentrate on like getting her to willingly pull Excalibur from the stone for him. He was back to mixing potions in his chamber again this had better work or he was never working with a demon again.

"Wy please don't make this a minor stage production and just come get me. For once in your life do something the easy way." Liz called out knowing that he most likely couldn't hear her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her legs. More than anything she was bored she wasn't scared for her life and she was sick and tired of always being a target for demons it just wasn't fair.

* * *

"Alright thanks I owe you one." Bianca said into her phone before hanging it up and putting it in her pocket. "Ok that was Chase he said that he would head over to Victor's right now. Though I'm not sure who is going to be watching who poor Mel will probably have to watch them all." she reported to Piper who had insisted they put someone else on the girls to be sure they were safe.

"B that would have been like me asking Cole to watch the book of shadows when he was the source of all evil. Or even better it would be like telling Wyatt to run the kitchen in one the restaurants I would be out of business in no time." Piper ranted and raved but not because she wasn't grateful but because that was how she was.

"Piper I never tried to steal the book when I was the source." Cole protested he didn't have the chance he wasn't source long enough to do much damage.

Paige rolled her eyes "B what Piper means is thank you. Now just give me a second while I go drop dad off to babysit all the cigars at the smoke shop downtown."

Bianca had to giggle a little in response " I know it's not as bad as it sounds though he was the only person any of us could think to call because he is just about the only one who can fight Ken off."

"So where do you guys go from here ?" Leo asked if they didn't know his next offer was going to be to go check with the other elders for them.

"Dad first someone is going to have to go up to Wyatt's room and talk him out of there. He is blaming himself for not protecting her." Chris said pointing to the stairs.

"He won't listen when I tell him that she is my sister he doesn't have to protect her that is my job. I know this sounds bad but I'm not half as worried as he is this happens all the time the demon won't kill her because he needs her to get to us." Troy rambled sometimes when he was worried

" The story of our lives." Henry mumbled bitterly he was fine with demon hunting until things like this happened.

"Hank my mom is sitting right there I'm sure she would be happy to psycho analyze you while we think up ways to get Liz back." Prue offered knowing that he wasn't comfortable sharing his feelings until he was ready to.

Henry was cooking up a really good response to that when Prue and the two future boys orbed into the room. Prue had her hands on her hips and her eyes were narrowed as she stared down each of her sisters and then she turned her gaze on Parker who was just as much to blame as they were. "You were attacked by demons and you four didn't bother to call me we are supposed to be siblings ?" she asked hotly.

"Prue we were a little busy fighting off demons to call you. We had it under control." Parker pointed out logically he knew he wasn't winning any points by talking back to her. But he smiled inwardly at her use of the word siblings. _Oh yeah and the score is Parker 1 Prue 0. _He thought to himself very amused he was starting to win her over. Jake had to bite his lip to keep from laughing Parker still didn't have his telepathy anywhere near under control.

Prue was going to reply to that statement when her eyes fell on Cole "Do I want to know what Cole is doing here ?" she asked she still didn't trust him.

"We told him to come if we hadn't of Aunt Phoebe would have told mom to call him anyway." Jack answered hoping to avoid a war starting.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest "Jack, Alan I'm glad you boys are here you have some explaining to do." she informed them and they both looked at each other to their knowledge they hadn't done anything wrong since the whole Oz incident.

"Aunt Piper I know this is hard for you to believe but we are innocent this time we didn't do anything." Alan professed at least he hoped they hadn't messed up and done anything that they didn't meant to do.

"Right so you're telling us that you didn't know you had powers from the womb ?" Paige asked her eyebrow arched.

Jack's eyes went wide with relief "Oh that we just didn't think to mention it." Alan nodded in agreement with his cousin.

Leo furrowed his brows together "So you both have a force field like Wyatt ?" he questioned.

"Yeah mom and Aunt Piper are pretty much invincible right now and so is Aunt Prue we're not really sure about Aunt Phoebe though." Alan explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Now that, that is cleared up why exactly am I here ?" Cole asked he knew that they had some sort of hidden agenda.

"You have to be the one to talk to Wyatt about Liz I know it sounds ridiculous but it will help I assure you." Jack answered Cole just nodded his head.

"Upstairs first bedroom on the right." Piper said pointing to the stairs she trusted Cole she didn't know why she just did. When Cole made no move to go she looked at him hard and he took the hint.

"Ok so what are we going to do about this ? We can't just send those two back they have Liz." Roman asked they had gotten so far off topic this time that there was no hope for them.

"Write a spell would be my guess but time travel is very tricky we would have to word it just right." Lilly replied to her twin.

"The only problem is that might take up too much time I don't want to leave Liz hanging like that." Calleigh offered she wasn't good at spells so she knew they took a long time to get right.

"Cal is right if we don't get blondie in gear and get out of here we are just giving the demons more time to get organized." Chris agreed.

"Chris we can't throw something together that is going to get us stuck in the past." Bianca reasoned with him.

"B no one is suggesting that we do that but we can't sit around twiddling our thumbs while Liz is stuck in the past with God only knows what happening to her." Henry supported his cousin.

Prue thought about it for a moment "Why are we so sure that Liz is stuck in the past ? And an even better question than that is why take Liz at all ?" she had valid points.

"What if he didn't mean to take Liz ?" Chuck asked after casting a glance over at Lady Guinevere who was still frozen. Again he marveled at how much she and Liz looked alike.

"Chuck how could he take Liz on accident ?" Parker pursued one didn't normally take someone hostage on accident.

Troy tapped his finger tips together visibly deep in thought "It may have been an accident Uncle Leo said so himself Lady Guinevere is Lizzie's past life. He may have meant to take Lady Perky but instead he took Liz by mistake."

"That is good you guys but that brings up another question why not try to take Wyatt if he was after King Arthur ?" Big Henry asked trying to be helpful he didn't like feeling useless.

"Simple why would you kidnap someone's kid your problem is with them ? The answer to that is you need leverage he might want something from Wy or Arthur that he could only get by taking Guinevere hostage." Chris had switched to his cop thought process.

"Arthur and Guinevere did have a love for the ages it hurt them to be without each other. It would make sense if he wanted something from Arthur for him to go after his love." Coop threw his thoughts into the arena.

"Sorry Uncle Coop I just don't buy that if that was the case he could have done something to Guinevere before she left Camelot." Henry Jr shook his head.

"Fine smarty pants what are you suggesting then ?" Bianca asked him.

"That Joseph did something with Arthur because he wanted Excalibur Uncle Leo said that much earlier." Hank answered he didn't know why she was being such a bitch to him.

"It would have been easier for him to just try and take Excalibur if that is what he wanted. It almost seems like kidnaping Liz would be too much trouble." Piper said demons were not known for making sense though.

"He may have been using her to get Arthur to give him the sword since only Arthur or his heir can pull the sword from the stone." Paige suggested.

Jake's blue eyes lit up brightly like they did when he thought he was onto something like he did now "Chris orb the stone for Chuck's sword down here don't ask why I just have a theory." Chris shook his head but he did what his cousin wanted him to. "Chuck don't ask questions just put your sword in the stone."

"Coop I think Prue may have hit you on the head one too many times growing up." Chuck offered sticking his sword in the slab of rock.

"I have to agree with you on that one I am starting to loose my mind but not on this one. Prue try to pull that sword out now." Jake told his sister.

"Jake it won't work and you know it."Prue argued with her brother.

"Prue just humor me I know that it most likely won't work and then I'll look like a flaming ass but it is worth a try." Jake pleaded with her. Coop beamed at his son he was pretty sure he knew where he was going with this one.

"Jake for what it's worth I already think you're a flaming ass." Prue said but she got up and did what he had asked her to do. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the sword it glowed just like it had done when Chuck touched it. She gave the sword a harsh tug but that wasn't necessary it came free with no resistance. "Ok you were right once don't get used to it Cookie Dough."

"Explain to the rest of us what the hell that means." Prue ordered her nephew.

"It was like dad said Arthur and Guinevere had a love for the ages they were soul mates meaning they were like one. Prue and Chuck are supposed to be soul mates too which they obviously are. You've all seen Wyatt and Liz if Prue can pull Chuck's sword out like that. Liz should have no problem pulling Excalibur from the stone." Jake explained resting his case.

"That was pretty good thinking Junior that came to you pretty fast." Coop complimented his son.

"All I did was rely on my cupid instincts the witch instincts weren't getting me anywhere. Dad you pounded those damn facts into my head so many times that it is second nature for me." Jake replied he was really surprised his dad hadn't thought of it first.

"Jake as of right now you and I are not on speaking terms you get to be good at this cupid stuff without the headache that it gives me and it isn't fair." Prue informed her brother.

"Good I could stand to go a few hours without hearing the sound of your voice." Jake smirked at her.

"Alright Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue if you are both done now we have a spell to write we don't have time for you to fight." Chris barked at them. Phoebe and Prue both glared at him for that comment.

"We don't need a spell to get there we just need one to get back. All we have to do is hope Cole can get Wy to come out of his room. Because all Wyatt has to do is follow the pull of his heart he should be able to orb to Liz and all we have to do is follow him." Jake corrected his neurotic older cousin.

"Somebody please tell me that we canceled his subscription to lifetime he is getting out of control." Hank cracked it was too good to pass up.

Bianca rolled her eyes at him "Lilly and I will do the spell you guys just do whatever it is you do so we can go when Wyatt comes down." it was easier for her to be a bitch to him than to think about her feelings for him.

* * *

Wyatt sat up in the bedroom that had been his when he still lived at home and to tell the truth it hadn't changed at all since he moved out. It was just like his mom had kept a shrine to him well he wasn't the only one she had done that to Chris's room too.

He sat in the lone desk chair that was in the room a cigarette in his hand he had the window cracked he couldn't help it he just needed to smoke it calmed his nerves. Liz would be all over him when she found out he had been smoking that was a given he had promised her several times over the past few months that he was going to quit. Well he would have to find a way to get her back first but she would still be pissed he knew he wasn't going to rest til he got her back home.

It just didn't seem fair she shouldn't be a target for evil just because she was his girlfriend. Deep down he knew that he wasn't being fair she was part of the thirteen and that put a big bull's eye on her back too.

He just needed to let his mind go blank for a minute so he sat there in the solitude blowing smoke rings until he let his eyes fall on a picture of him and Liz sitting out on the front steps of the manor. He picked it up and ran his fingertips over it. "Lizzie I will have you know that I don't find this very funny. You've got to stop worrying me like this." he talked to her picture.

Wyatt let out a deep sigh when he heard a knock on his door that was the one bad thing about coming from a big family they always knew just when he wanted to be alone and chose that time to seek him out. "Come in I know you guys can't help yourselves you have to check on me even when I said I wanted to be alone." he called out he had a sneaking suspicion that it was his oldest female cousin coming to torment him.

Cole walked into the room his hands shoved in his pants pockets he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to Wyatt. He let his eyes settle on the young man in front of him he looked like he was in a great deal of emotional pain. " Your mom wanted me to come talk to you don't worry I come in peace." he held out his hand to calm Wyatt when he saw the look he gave him.

" There is nothing to talk about I let my girlfriend get taken by demons again actually this isn't the first time this has happened. If it isn't Liz it's Lilly getting held hostage by some demon or another." Wyatt said he didn't really mind Cole as long as he didn't do anything to hurt his cousin.

"I know I'm about to risk the wrath of Piper Halliwell's son with what I'm going to say. Demons go after the witches that they perceive as weak I know if it were me out of the group of you I would take anyone without offensive powers." Cole explained to him he thought it would be best to make him see that it wasn't his fault it was just the way that demons work. He leaned against the doorjamb waiting for Wyatt to speak.

"You might as well close the door and take a seat on the bed we will never be able to have a private conversation with that door closed much less with it open. I don't have a temper like my mother Cole that is my brother Chris. Besides I'm too worried to get pissed off right now." Wyatt replied listlessly he just for the life of him couldn't get out of the funk he had fallen in.

"Wyatt you have to try not to take it so personally every time a demon takes Liz because sometimes it is entirely possible it has nothing to do with you being a Halliwell or the twice blessed. It doesn't always have to be your fault. Like I said before demons go after the witches they think are weak. I was a pretty bad demon for over a century trust me I know these things I'll tell you right now if I wanted to get my hands on you I would go after one of your weaker friends." Cole was trying to get Wyatt pissed off anything was better than the near catatonic state that he was in.

Wyatt just stayed motionless he couldn't bring himself to care about anything other than the fact Liz was missing yet again. Cole sighed this kid wasn't as easy to shock out of this as he thought he would be "Alright let me ask you this you want to take the Charmed Ones down which sister do you go after ?" Wyatt rolled his eyes he knew that Cole was trying to help him but he wanted to be left alone. "Wyatt just answer the question it will help."

Wyatt shrugged "I wouldn't go after my mom she is the strongest out of them all even when she is alone. I guess I would go after Aunt Paige she is a whitelighter that makes her half pacifist so she doesn't have the fighting skills that Aunt Phoebe has." He guessed not really sure why Cole was asking him this.

Cole shook his head " I made that mistake once Paige is too powerful to take on alone too she has too many active powers. No if you want to set that house of cards toppling you go after Phoebe because her powers are the most closely tied to her emotions and she basically has no active powers."

Wyatt leaned back in his chair and took another drag off his cigarette "There was a point to that right Cole ?" he asked still not out of his catatonic state.

"Wyatt I'm just trying to make a point you always go after the witch that seems the weakest and that is almost always going to be the one with the mentally based powers. That is how demons work I know that it sucks but that is the way it has been for as long as I can remember." Cole repeated himself.

Finally Wyatt realized what Cole had been saying "Liz is not weak Cole she is anything but weak she is one of the strongest women I know and she is a damn strong witch. She is more than capable of taking care of herself and it pisses her off when I try to protect her." he raged and Cole laughed in response.

"There you go there was that rage I was looking for now hold on to that and remember what you just said. She is a strong witch in her own right that is more than enough reason for an upper level demon to take her hostage." Cole reached into his inner jacket pocket and came out with a cigar which he handed to Wyatt. "Here smoke this think about things and then come down everyone is worried about you."

Wyatt took the offering from Cole and gave him a nod "Cole against my better judgement I like you but I love my Uncle Coop , I love my Aunt Phoebe and I love Jake don't do anything stupid. Because you may be invincible but I will find a way to vanquish your ass if you do."

"I understand why you would think that but I swear to you that I am over Phoebe and as far as I'm concerned I never had a son Coop is his father. I have been over this for twenty something years you don't have to worry about that." Cole assured him as he got up to leave.

"Hey Cole thanks I needed to hear that it wasn't just because of me that Liz got taken again and thanks for the smoke you're going to get me in trouble with her and my mom." Wyatt said lighting up.

"Wyatt you're welcome I'm not good as this sort of thing but I tried I'm glad it helped. Now I'm going to go down and tell them you will be back down in a minute your mother might vanquish me herself if I take too long." Cole replied walking out the door.

* * *

Prue and Jake both jumped back from the potion pot in front of them when it let out a puff of smoke. They both let out a cough to clear their lungs.

"Prue I think you might be determined to blow the manor up today between your spell and now this potion." Piper commented she was watching them while they worked.

Prue grabbed an oven mitt and took the potion of the burner to cool "Aunt Piper that wasn't just me that was whatever Jake put in there. And as for that spell we did the best we could." she defended herself.

"It might help if you and Jake would tell us what kind f potion you are trying to make." Paige offered they were treading on her area of expertise.

Jake picked up a vial and the turkey baster he dipped into the pot and sucked some potion out to fill his vial. "This is hopefully a stun potion that should work on mortals because we have no idea who or what this guy has working with him. We don't want to kill anyone without powers."

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but you can test it on me just this once." Henry Sr said standing up.

"Henry no they don't even know if that is going to work." Paige yelled at him like he had lost his mind which he had if he was offering to let them test a potion out on him.

"Aunt Paige for what it is worth they found the potion in the book I don't know what they added to it but you're the one who came up with that potion." Chris supplied he and Henry walked into the room the same time as Cole did.

"Yeah I know and that is not a comforting thought I was on a super witch kick when I made that potion there is no telling what it would do to your Uncle Henry he is not letting them throw it at him." Paige put her foot down.

Cole stepped up and opened his arms "What the hell I'm invincible give it a try on me." he offered.

"Cole a piece of advice never offer to let those two test out anything on you it is hazardous to your health." Hank informed him.

"It's not going to hurt him like he said he is invincible Jake throw the potion someone can heal him it hurts him." Piper supported Cole's decision.

Jake threw the vial at Cole's feet and the former source of all evil started to sink to the floor. Hank caught him under his arms and helped him down to the floor gently. "Alright we're going down here nice and easy Cole."

Cole was out of it for a minute or two before regaining his full senses "That was one hell of a potion. I think you two just may have put your mother and aunts to shame." he replied picking himself up off the floor.

"Cole don't tell them that they are bad enough to deal with as it is." Paige quipped at him.

"How is Wyatt doing Cole ?" Piper asked know that she knew their potion worked she was really worried about him.

"He is better he should be down any minute." Cole assured her.

"Cole it took me about two seconds after you left to realize I needed to stop being such a girl and get my ass in gear before something bad happens to her." Wyatt replied walking up behind him.

"You ok Wy ?" Leo asked his son concerned for his well being he hardly ever completely shut down like that.

"Yeah dad I'm fine I just had to be reminded that everything that goes wrong isn't always my fault." Wyatt replied giving his dad a small smile "So you guys ready to do this ?" he asked his brother and three younger cousins.

"We have just been waiting on you to get your shit together Princess Wyatt. We can go anytime they should be finished with their spell up in the attic by now anyway." Hank answered his cousin.

* * *

Bianca threw down the pen she was using to write their return spell "That should do it." she announced happily.

"Do you want one of us to check it over ?" Prue asked she felt useless she had to do something so she felt like she helped.

"No I think that I'm good in that department Aunt Prue I do teach this stuff for a living I would hope I could write one simple spell." Bianca replied.

"B watch it with the sarcasm you are treading on dangerous ground talking to your Aunt Prue that way." Phoebe warned her a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Really though Aunt Phoebe I would have thought that you guys would trust B and I more with the spell writing we do have it under control." Lilly chimed in.

"Seriously Lilly, you, B, and Prue are all crabby I swear you all have to be on the dot. Because I can't tell you between the three of you who is being the bigger bitch right about now." Roman mused he was standing behind the book of shadows not really looking for anything he was trying to stay out of the way.

"Prue admitted to that last night she said she was taking her bitch pill to help with her attitude," Chuck reminded him.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but what the hell are you guys talking about ?" Coop asked slightly disturbed by the conversation that they were having.

Lilly rolled her eyes "Uncle Coop my brother is juvenile that was his way of asking if I'm on my period."

"I knew I was going to be sorry that I asked that question." Coop shook his head to rid himself of that thought.

"So are we going to sit around here discussing things that are irrelevant or are we gonna go get my sister back ?" Tory asked.

"Troy if it were up to me we would go right now but since the others are still downstairs making potions it might take a while." Calleigh answered his question rolling her eyes.

"It won't take them that long what will take longer is them getting Wyatt to come out of his room." Parker mused.

"All three of you need to say something nice to us for talking about us like that. Not only is Wyatt out of his room but the potions are done and we are ready to go." Prue said from the doorway of the attic.

"Well we've got a spell and we've got potions I guess we should go." Chuck suggested throwing his sword over his shoulder.

Wyatt looked a little uneasy but only because he was sure about what he had to do "So if someone will tell me how I'm supposed to get us there we can go." he said.

Coop stood up and looked his nephew in the face "All you have to do is follow the pull of your heart to her." he explained.

"I think we might be forgetting something what about Lady Perky and Sir Pain in the ass ?" Henry asked he didn't want to have to deal with them anymore than the next person but they had to send them back somehow.

"They stay here until we know we fixed what needed to be fixed and then dad will send them through the portal we open to go home." Chris explained to his cousin.

Wyatt shrugged and called for Excalibur "I'm ready any time you guys are."

"We're all ready lets go." Jake chimed in there was no use in putting it off any longer.

Wyatt closed his eyes and tried to picture Liz in his mind when he was sure that he was focused enough he orbed out leaving the rest of the group to follow suit.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter out of the way. Chris has finally admitted to Prue that he is having flashbacks so the new power of three is no longer in danger from that. Next chapter Chris will come into his new power. Cole is starting to come into the picture more and more but it is only to help he doesn't have anything up his sleeve he just wants to keep the Halliwells safe. I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time please review.


	6. Camelot

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing I hope you like the Parker and Cal action in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Camelot

Mel arched an eyebrow and looked up at Chase from where she was sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine. Things at Victor's house had been pretty uneventful that is why she didn't understand the need for them to send Chase to babysit them. Nothing was going on and nothing was likely to go on.

Chase didn't seem to understand that though he kept making sweeps of the house and he had planted crystals all around just in case a demon managed to escape his notice. Which would be hard to do with the way he was on high alert but his sister had sounded panicked when she called and he wasn't leaving anything to chance Bianca never sounded worried about anything.

"Chase I hate to be the one to tell you this but you don't have to watch every move we make none of us are going to break." Mel informed him after he had made another circuit around the house. His inability to sit still was starting to get on her nerves because he was doing all this in front of her line of sight.

"Yes I do you didn't hear B on the phone she sounded worried and she never sounds worried. She doesn't have enough sense to be worried seriously Mel my sister is bat shit crazy nothing even scares her." Chase ranted running his hands through his light brown hair.

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed "Chase I know trust me my brothers are ten times more crazy than your sister ever dared to be. But I don't think we have much to worry about just because they were in the middle of demon central there hasn't been so much as a blip on the demonic radar here."

"And that is what worries me demons may be stupid but they're not crazy there is no way they are going to stop at just attacking the manor." Chase disputed something about this whole thing felt wrong to him.

Huck came running out into the living room from the bathroom at that moment like someone or something was in hot pursuit of him. "Look you guys have got to save me." he said in a dead serious tone.

If Chase had been sitting he would have jumped up but as it was he was standing and he whirled around on his heel to face Huck "What is it a demon?" he asked primed and ready to do battle if he had to.

"No it's worse Carly and Val seriously want to put highlights in my hawk. I was fine with this mud like substance they put on my face. I let them give me a manicure without complaint. I even let them work on my feet. But I draw the line at them messing with the hawk." Huck said frantically he loved his hair style so much that he had a name for it.

"You know better than to scream like that if there isn't a demon attack." Mel said dryly rolling her eyes at him.

"This is way worse than a demon attack Mel your cousins want to disrespect my hawk. That is just not done." Huck was seriously freaking out over his hair and they had demons to worry about his priorities were a little messed up at the moment.

"Here is a thought why don't you go talk to Ricky and Charlie then Val and Carly can't mess with you." Chase said testily he was disappointed that there hadn't been a demon for him to fight.

Huck shook his head "no thank you those two are in the kitchen doing the crossword out of the paper together. That is too much cuteness for me to handle me I prefer to love em and leave em." He thought he was God's gift to women and he wasn't exactly wrong girls loved him.

"Huck you are the male version of Val that is why the two of you get along so well." Mel shook her head at him.

"If these damn demons are going to attack I wish they would hurry up and do it already. All this waiting around is starting to get to me." Chase was more than a little on edge he didn't have time to deal with Huck being a stupid moron. He was going to get his wish it just wasn't going to happen as fast as he wanted it to.

* * *

The thirteen or the remaining twelve anyway orbed into the middle of the town square the place was a ghost town there weren't any people around for miles. That was unusual for the town normally there were people all over it was like they knew all was not right in the kingdom.

"Where the hell is Liz ? I thought this was supposed to take me right to her." Wyatt raged when he didn't immediately lay eyes on his girlfriend.

"Wy man you need to chill we'll find her but you carrying on like this isn't helping any." Chuck said laying his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Wyatt shrugged his hand off "Don't tell me to chill Chuck how the hell would you feel if it had been Prue ? Or what if it'd been Lilly Coop ? Ro you know what it feels like so I know that you're not going to tell me to calm down."

"Wy I hate to tell you this but Lilly is always getting taken by a demon so I know what it's like." Jake responded his cousin must have forgotten Lilly got taken more frequently than Liz did.

Parker let out a loud whistle "Come on guys this isn't getting us anywhere and it's not finding Liz. So everyone calm down and stay on topic for once." his words were kind but forceful.

"Parker is right the sooner we get our shit together the sooner we can find Liz and get the hell out of here." Bianca agreed with the younger man.

"We split up me, Hank, Prue, Parker, Ro, and Calleigh will check the village. B you, Wy, Lilly, Coop, Chuck, and Troy go check the castle. If anyone finds anything they are to send out a message over the link. If you're not telepathic then just yell." Chris was giving orders again and Wyatt gave him a dirty look, which he ignored.

"I swear if we don't find her soon I'm killing the first person who looks at me wrong." Wyatt seethed reminding Chris a little of Lord Wyatt.

"Wyatt shut the fuck up right now you're not going to kill anyone so stop talking like that." Prue spat out at him she was still more than a little shaken from what Chris had shown her earlier.

"Enough children this fighting is helping no one. We all have a job to do now is the time to focus on that." Hank said taking a deep breath his cousins could be a handful at times.

No one replied to his outburst they just nodded their heads more or less in agreement. Chris and his group started checking out the village. There wasn't much to see but they had to try looking there. The straw roofed shacks didn't offer very good hiding places for an evil sorcerer but they had been wrong before.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Parker and Calleigh lagged behind the rest of the group they were not really being of any help. Calleigh was worried about Huck and Parker was doing his best to be there to support her not that he was good at that type of thing. But he was giving it a try he liked Calleigh a lot he really did he was just having a hard time getting over his last breakup.

_Good God Parks you just need to get over it and ask her out. You know that she likes you too or she would have never kissed you. Demons you can face but if you like a girl you can't tell her what you are really feeling. You're as bad as Wyatt ever dared to be. _Parker berated himself mentally for not having enough balls to tell Calleigh what he was feeling in his heart. "You know everything is going to be alright don't you Cal?"

Calleigh shrugged helplessly "I don't know that Parks if I did I wouldn't be so worried. I saw what Ken did to Mel it scares me to death thinking that he is after Huck because of me. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being a simple college student before I found out about the whole thirteen thing. But then I would have never met you, you make having to do all of this bearable."

"I wouldn't put so much stock in me if I were you I can't even tell you what I'm really feeling and I'm an empath." Parker was frustrated with himself more than anything else he always did this when he liked a girl.

"Maybe you just did." Calleigh said cryptically. Parker raised an eyebrow in confusion he may have looked like his dad when he did that but it wasn't hard to tell he was a Halliwell. "I don't know what you're talking about Cal I didn't say anything."

"No but you thought it you still don't have very good mental blocks up you tend to broadcast sometimes. You're the only Halliwell I can get a read off of. So here is a thought lets forget about everyone else for five seconds and do something to make us happy." She suggested and he still had no clue what she was talking about.

"Cal what I want more than anything is to be with you but I'm scared to open up to you. I've been hurt badly in the past." Parker admitted.

"I'll tell you what we don't have to make it official by telling anyone this could be something that you and I share outside of the thirteen." Calliegh explained to him like he was dense.

"I would like that a lot you know that we can't let anyone else get wind of this or we will never hear the end of it." Parker replied linking his arm with hers.

"Then it's official as soon as we get out of here and get Puck taken care of you and I are going on a date." Calleigh announced happily.

"I really hope you two chatter boxes have found something back there because Wy is going to be pissed. I think Liz is in the castle somewhere but those are just my feelings on the matter no one ever asks Hank what he thinks about what is going on. If they did we wouldn't wind up in half the messes we find ourselves in." Henry vented really he was talking to himself but he needed someone to listen to his nonsense. He was trying hard to fight off the fatigue that was threatening to overtake him he had been up for over twenty-four hours.

"I agree with him on his points about Wyatt being pissed and Liz being in the castle the rest you can disregard as Hank needing sleep." Chris said that was as close as he had come to saying something unkind about his little cousin in years.

"We all need sleep Chris and I hate to say it but Hank is right if we listened to him more we wouldn't be in half the shit we get in." Prue had pretty much admitted that she didn't always think things through all the way.

"Did the great Prue Halliwell just admit she was wrong?" Roman asked with an amused tone in his voice. "I was under the impression that no matter what a Halliwell woman is never ever wrong." He was speaking from his experience dealing with Mel.

"You're going to get your ass kicked by a Halliwell woman if you don't shut the fuck up." Prue flared at him.

"Not helping guys we should go to the castle now we are just wasting our time out here." Hank was trying to keep the peace.

"Hank is right lets get a move on." Chris said clapping his hands together loudly.

* * *

Wyatt had a frown fixed on his face he had found Liz he wasn't worried about that anymore. No he was more worried about the situation his group fond themselves in. once again a member of the Halliwell brood had managed to get themselves chained to a wall. This did nothing to improve Wyatt's already horrible mood.

"Wuvey Bear are you going to sit there and pout or are you going to think of a way to get us out of here?" Liz asked her boyfriend sweetly but he could hear the menacing undertone in her words.

"Give it up Liz he has been in that mood since you decided to get yourself taken hostage by a medieval kidnaper. I honestly don't know what any woman would see in a Halliwell man but yet they still have women lining up to give them a piece of ass. I just don't understand it." Troy professed solemnly.

Jake flipped him off that was all he needed was Lilly learning about his exploits when he was in Europe. "Shut up Troy that isn't helping us get out of here right now. The only thing you're going to do is get me in trouble." His demon half wasn't the only thing he was keeping from Lilly he was also hiding the fact he had bedded a few women that weren't her.

"No go on Troy talk some more he doesn't tell me anything I have to hear it from someone." Lilly egged him on not caring that it wasn't the time or place to be discussing the matter.

"Troy so help me God if you finish that sentence I will kill you the last thing we need right now is the future Mr. and Mrs. C. Jacob Halliwell fighting right now." Chuck groaned mentally cursing every

Halliwell for the messes they got him into. He was going to do unpleasant things to Chris and Hank if they didn't stop coming up with plans that ended with him being chained to a wall.

"Chuck how that hell did you come up with C. Jacob Halliwell?" Wyatt asked letting his curiosity outweigh his anger for the moment.

"His first name is Cooper but he goes by Jake which is a derivative Jacob. Therefore it would be C. Jacob his first name would just be the letter C instead of using J as his middle initial." Bianca explained going into teacher mode on him so he didn't hurt himself by thinking too hard. Wyatt's face lit up in understanding sometimes he just needed someone to explain things to him. "Now focus people we're in chains once again and we need to figure out a way to break free." B went on.

"I swear I don't see what good being half demon is when I can't even get out of messes like this." Chuck was frustrated because numerous demon hunts were keeping him from doing something important.

"You tried to shimmer out?" Lilly asked the wheels turning in her head.

"We're not stupid Lil that was the first thing the three of us who could shimmer tried." Jake pointed out to her patiently.

"Wy don't bite my head off but did you try to orb?" Lilly was working an angle they just couldn't figure out where she was going with all of her questions.

"Yes I tried orbing Lilly but for some reason I just couldn't get out of here. There has to be some pretty serious magic working to keep us in here. I should be able to get out of here without a problem." Wyatt answered biting his lip trying to think of a reason for his not being able to orb out.

Lilly rolled her eyes she hadn't asked for all of that but at least he wasn't being crabby at the moment. "B you know I love you right?" she asked the older woman sweetly.

Bianca groaned and rolled her eyes "Yes I know that you love me Lilly and I love you. Now what do you want me to do?" she had resigned herself to her fate.

"What I want to do should work just as well with Wy and Troy but I really wish Henry was here. I think that if Troy freezes you and Wy uses a really low-grade energy blast your regeneration power should kick in. All Wy would have to do after that is use his telekinesis to scatter your particles." Lily explained when she had a good idea she had a good idea.

"Lilly you're a genius if I could get over there to kiss you right now I would." Jake announced happily.

"I'll do it but I don't have to be happy about it." Bianca agreed knowing it was one of the only options they had.

"So we should hurry before tall dark and scary comes back." Liz said wanting them to hurry up she had been in there longer than she wanted to be.

Chuck had to admit that Lilly had a good idea for once in her life but she still hadn't thought things through all the way. "I don't know about this when the guards captured us they took all of our potions. So say we manage to get B out of here what do we do then ?"

"We wing it like always we have no other choice. I for one don't want to stay in here until Sir Joseph comes back it would be stupid." Troy offered.

"Alright then we all agree lets do this." Wyatt said acting like he was in a much better mood.

* * *

Gorgon and Joseph were in the chamber where the knights met just staring at the Excalibur in it's stone. There was still no way for them to get it out and it wasn't helping their case any that the thirteen were there. Gorgon had pretty well known going in that this wasn't going to work but he was giving it one last ditch effort so he didn't have to send his nephew in with a bunch of witches.

"I don't understand it how did Arthur get out? I have had him chained in my tower since late last night." Joseph said too dense to realize that he had captured Wyatt.

"Because that isn't Arthur that is his future self you also captured the future lives of Guinevere, Lila, Bianca, James, Gauge, and Griffin. That is not good we need to work quickly to resolve this because the others with them won't be far behind." Gorgon said he was more than a little worried about all the thirteen being together around him. They were the only ones who could kill him and he wasn't ready to go out yet he had things he had to do.

Joseph went to answer him but he felt the tip of a sword at his throat "I knew that my dear cousin placed entirely too much trust in you. Now what have you done with him?" Daniel demanded of him. Somehow he and the rest of the knights had snuck back into the chamber without being noticed. When Joseph didn't answer him in a timely manner he pushed the point of his sword harder into his neck causing the dark knight to yelp.

"Dear brother do try not to kill him before we find out where our king is." Vincent cautioned his younger brother. He had his teeth clenched it wasn't hard to tell that he evolved into Hank they had the same temper which was why he didn't have the sword to Joseph's neck he would have already been dead if it had been up to him.

Griffin had the tip of his sword to Gorgon's neck "Oh I'm not even entertaining this right now I have to put up with your future selves. But I'll be damned if I deal with you too." He spat out before he waved his arm and all the knights were purged from the room.

* * *

"Jack I'm not mad at you I just want to know why you and Alan thought you couldn't tell us that you had powers from the womb." Piper explained to her son patiently for the fifth time. The Halliwell sisters, their husbands, Jack, Alan, and Cole were all in the living room at the manor. Leo and Andy were actually in the sunroom having an in depth conversation with Guinevere and Gavin.

"Mom we've just had more important things to worry about. You knowing about our powers wasn't a very pressing issue for us so it slipped our minds." Jack answered the woman was the bane of his existence when she wanted to be and now was one of those times.

"Come on Jack you are going to get us grounded again. We're sorry we should have told you. We know that we were wrong to keep that from you and we won't let it happen again." Alan recited like he had used that same line thousands of times which he indeed had.

"But you're not twice blessed like Wyatt is." Henry said but it was more a question than a statement.

"What are your powers exactly?" Phoebe asked she had never thought to ask that before.

"I can orb and teleorb, I have telekinesis, astral projection, freezing, molecular combustion, elder bolts, invisibility and that is about it." Jack answered he was the only one of Piper's sons to get her powers.

"I have all my mother's powers and then I have regular telekinesis, empathy, I can turn things to ice like Troy and that about does it for me." Alan listed off his powers. He and Jack were both holding back despite what they had said about being more truthful in the future.

"You forgot that you both have force fields." Cole pointed out to them wondering why they had left that out.

"Jack you left out healing can't you heal ?" Coop asked he thought that he had heard him talk about being able to heal before.

"Yeah I can heal we both can. Not being able to heal is more a problem for the female whitelighters in this family." Jack explained and it was true Carly couldn't heal at all and Patty could only heal sometimes.

"Hey be nice the girls are only a quarter whitelighter they can't help it that they have problems with healing." Prue stuck up for her nieces.

Alan shook his head at his aunt like she had misinformation "No the girls are half whitelighter just like I am."

"No buddy I think you better go back to basic math your mom is half mortal and I am a full mortal." Henry reasoned with his son who wasn't buying his arguments at all.

"Ok grandma was half mortal and grandpa was fully mortal but that doesn't make mom and the aunts a quarter witch. They are full blooded witches with the exception of Aunt Paige who is half witch and half whitelighter. Since my cousins got all their powers from her they are half and half too having mortal in you doesn't diminish your powers." Jack went on like he had explained it before.

"It makes sense to me I think they know what they are talking about it would explain why Bubba's whitelighter powers are so strong." Paige mused no matter how many times he asked not to be called that anymore she couldn't help but slip.

"Paige you would agree with the males in this family even if you knew they were dead wrong." Piper laughed at her sister.

"But they're not wrong this time Piper it does make sense." Cole supported Paige he never thought he would be doing that.

"Ok for arguments sake lets say that these two know what they're talking about it still isn't really relevant. I for one would like to know if Phoebe is invincible or not because it would be good information to have." Coop said how they got so off topic he would never know.

"We don't know Uncle Coop we told you the first time around we didn't have another cousin from you and Aunt Phoebe." Alan was getting tired of all the questions that they just couldn't answer no matter how much they wanted to.

"You know I'm beginning to think that you two came back here without a plan. Because there is a lot of shit that you just don't know. I have met people with amnesia that know more than the two of you." Prue informed them more than a tad bit testily.

"Prue be glad that you weren't here during the reign of Chris. He was calculated and slick everything he did was for a purpose. It got annoying after a while there was a different demon every day with him. And he internalized everything the boy almost didn't get himself conceived after he broke Leo and I up." Piper told her sister putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I admit we're no where near as good at this as Chris was but we're doing the very best we know how. Trust me when I say that no one wants to succeed at this more than we do." Jack ranted on a little bit.

"What is so wrong in the future that you wanted to come back and change it?" Cole asked for about the thousandth time.

"We've been through this with all of you we can't tell you that yet." Alan ran a hand through his hair truthfully he was more than ready to tell the truth but he didn't want to hurt his mother and aunts that way.

"But I promise when the time is right we will tell you. We just can't tell you now." Jack chimed in before they allowed themselves to be talked into telling before they were ready.

"That is a fair deal we will take it. Now go see if Leo and Andy need any help." Prue ordered them she knew what was going on and she didn't think it would be wise to tell her sisters just yet.

* * *

"Ok here is a damn good question why is dating older men such a chore?" Carly threw out to Mel and Val who were in Victor's living room with her.

Mel shrugged helplessly she didn't really have an answer to that question "Because we make the mistake of thinking that they are more mature than the guys are age. When in all actuality they are just as immature. Take Roman for example the other day I was being a little crabby and he asked me if I was on the dot rather than asking me if I was on my period." Val and Carly both fought the urge to roll their eyes Mel was never just a little crabby she was a lot crabby.

"And because we're not really supposed to be dating older men so then we have to do more work to keep it from the aunts." Val offered she was referring to herself everyone had been just fine with Mel and Roman and Carly and Jason.

"Honey how long have you and Troy been seeing each other now?" Mel asked really not caring but she knew if she didn't make conversation they would just worry about her more.

Val held up three fingers on her right hand "Three months which might as well be three years to Troy this is the longest relationship he has ever been in. I'm just so sick and tired of hiding it from everyone I can't imagine how Prue felt seeing Chuck on the sly for almost two years. Nor do I know how she managed not to tell anyone the girl can't keep a secret."

"Prue can keep a secret if it is in her best interests to do so sometimes that means telling her something and then paying her to keep her mouth shut. Val if you feel so strongly about it then just come out and tell everyone that you're seeing Troy. You're eighteen it's not like you're breaking any laws." Carly pointed out logically.

"Says the girl who got the cool older brother Hank doesn't care who you date as long as they don't have a criminal record. I'm not so lucky not only do I have Prue to contend with but I also have to put up with Jake." Val ranted things were just too difficult sometimes when your last name was Halliwell.

Patty came in the room and plopped down on the couch next to Mel "I have just been banished from the kitchen so that the men in this house could have guy time . Grandpa Sam even showed up for the occasion." She grumbled but it was healthy for her. She and Ricky spent way too much time together.

"See it doesn't matter how old they get they never really mature. I think it is a lie that we tell ourselves because we love them too much to live without them." Mel said profoundly.

Carly air fived Mel "I second that motion I still can't believe that Jason blew me off so he could play hockey with his friends. I mean honestly I think that I'm a hell of a lot more interesting than a hockey game any day of the week."

"Where the hell is my little sister?" Val said feeling a moment of panic when she realized her younger sister wasn't in the room with them.

Patty rolled her eyes at her older cousin "She had me orb Em over here and they are in the back bedroom discussing boys I guess."

Mel smiled a little at that "I remember when love was as simple as trying to get the courage up to talk to the guy you liked." She mused not that she and Roman had a complex relationship she was just merely stating facts.

"Oh no you guys say simple we say no way." Penny said she and Emily had decided to join the rest of their group in the living room.

"You guys have it easy you have yet to discover the complexity of older men." Carly argued with them.

"Says you. I will have you know that I know all about older men." Emily disputed and then she mentally kicked herself Jack was going to kill her for opening her mouth about them.

Patty arched an eyebrow at her "Now this I would love to hear about Em how do you know about older men?"

"I just do that's all." Emily replied wishing she had never let her mouth run away with her they wouldn't leave her alone until she spilled.

Val's eyes lit up she couldn't help herself what she had on Emily was too good to pass up. "Why I thought you all knew little Miss Emily Bradford has been carrying on with one Jack Halliwell."

"Val you promised you wouldn't tell." Emily blushed she was just glad that her brother wasn't in the room he would flip.

Carly gave her a disarming smile "We're your girls Em we're not going to tell anyone." She assured her.

"What are your intentions with my baby brother Em? As far as I know he is sweet and innocent and I would like him to stay that way." Mel mocked her it was the closest she had come to sounding like herself in a long time.

Emily blushed even deeper "Leave me alone Mel it's not like anything happened between us and nothing is likely to happen between us. I think we're just both tired of being alone right now. I know that nothing can ever come of it I'm sixteen years older than him and he is going back to the future when he fixes whatever it is he came back to fix."

"I think she wins your little contest about older man problems hands down. Although technically she is older than him but I don't want to think about it I will only get a headache if I do.

"I second that thought thank God that it was Jack and not Al that would just be too wrong for words." Carly said referring to the fact that Patty and Ricky were dating.

The girls continued rattling on and on about everything and nothing all at the same time. That was until they heard a loud explosion from the kitchen. They all went into demon fighting mode but none of them were prepared for what they were going to find. When they entered the kitchen they discovered that it wasn't just any demon that they had to deal with it was Ken.

Mel was normally calm, collected and in charge but the sight of Ken made her freeze up. Fear gripped her heart and she couldn't think straight no matter what she did. She raised her hands to freeze him but he used a telekinetic blast to throw her into the wall.

Seeing that Mel was in no shape to take charge Patty stepped up "Grandpa Sam get grandpa out of here we will be fine." She assured him tapping into Mel's powers so she could blast Ken while Chase hit him with energy balls.

Huck sent out a green energy blast similar to his sister's while it phased Ken some I t seemed to do little to stop him. "So maybe we should think about getting out of here." He suggested.

"Good idea. Mel come on take my hand." Val urged her older cousin but fear kept her rooted in her spot on the floor.

"Ah what's the matter Mel aren't you happy to see me?" Ken taunted her.

"You stay the hell away from her you bastard." Chase yelled hurling an atheme at the Phoenix which he ducked.

Ken didn't stop his advance towards Mel even though Huck was his intended target. "You just stay away from me I'm not going to let you take Huck." She stammered normally she would have been stronger than that.

Ken laughed menacingly and shook his head "Oh but Mel you don't have to worry about that because I'm not after him you're the one I'm after."

Chase was still blasting him with energy balls but they weren't having the desired effect. "Ken I'm warning you back away from her now." He didn't head the warning though. And he inched closer to Mel.

Ricky looked at his hands and felt powerless to do anything to help he really hated not having an active power conjuring and projection really did him no good when it came to things like this. Then he realized that he wasn't as powerless as he thought he was. He conjured an atheme and snuck up behind Ken he stabbed him in the back and locked his arm around his throat. "Guys go now take Mel and get out of here. Don't worry about me just go." He yelled he really wasn't sure about what he was doing but someone had to do something.

Val grabbed Mel's hand and hearted them out before Ken got a chance to get to her.

* * *

"You know this is ridiculous this is almost as much of a maze as the underworld is." Prue complied as they walked down yet another corridor of the castle. They had yet to find anything and it was getting old quick.

Henry glared at his younger cousin and pressed a finger to his lips _"Prue if you have to complain at least do it telepathically that way I can tune you out and no lets say evil sorcerers can hear us coming." _He growled at her.

Chris hid a smirk they really had spent too much time together today they were starting to get tired of each other. "Come on you two don't start now. If you don't knock it off I will put you both in timeout when we get back."

Calleigh stifled a laugh "Chris that is not helping either." She pointed out to him like he really cared it was just too good to pass up.

Parker shook his head "Cal you know better than to get in the middle of a power of three spat. That is hazardous to your health." He quipped not really sure how he felt about the secret arrangement they had made.

"Ah P.J. you do care that makes me so happy." Calleigh batted her eyelashes at him and flashed him a smile.

Parker felt his neck and ears getting red from embarrassment "I have told you about calling me that Cal I don't like it and I don't even know what it stands for." He bitched.

Calleigh went to him and pinched his cheek "You know that I wouldn't tease you if I didn't love you." she said to him outwardly and then she sent something to him telepathically that made him blush even harder.

"Leave me alone Cal I don't think you're funny." Parker protested swatting her hand away.

"The same goes for you two children if you can't behave yourselves then I will put you in time out when we get back home." Chris repeated his threat.

Henry shook his head and chuckled "You're going to be such a good daddy C. Perry but I don't think the whole time out thing worked with your little angel because the girl acts like a demon." He lisped in a feminine manner.

"_If all of you are done now I think I found something that you need to take a look at." _Roman said knowing that using telepathy was the only way to get their attention without yelling_. _He had his head peaked around a corner trying desperately not to be seen by the people guarding the entrance to the chamber he was looking in.

The rest of the group walked over to him taking care to make sure that they were concealed.

"_What did you find?" _Chris asked arching one of his eyebrows it wouldn't do for him to talk out loud.

"_I did a mental inventory and I think these guards are on Joseph's side. They thought something about the knights being in that cell back there. I think we should try to get them out." _Roman replied.

"_That would work real well there Ro but I don't think it would be wise for us to get into a fight with them it would let everyone know that we are here." _Prue raised a valid point.

"_We have the stun potion that you made but we don't know how long it lasts and we have no way of trapping them if we do use them." _Henry's brain was in battle mode and he was trying to come up with a solution. He looked to Chris to see what he wanted to do but he slowly watched his cousin fade from his view until he couldn't see him anymore. He reappeared in the same spot seconds later.

"_What the hell was that Chrissy?" _Parker asked him sarcastically.

Chris shrugged his shoulders _"I don't know one minute I felt the need to be invisible so I could get past the guards. And the next thing I know I'm feeling this tingling sensation all over my body." _

"_Dude you're half elder I think you may have just got the power of invisibility." _Pruepointed out to her cousin.

"_More importantly do you think you can do it again? I think I just might have a plan." _Henry had another one of his legendary plans it could either turn out well or be one more glorious disaster but they were going to have to chance it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I just wasn't feeling this chapter so I'm sorry if it turned out crappy. I promise I will give you a better longer one next time. So it looks like Ken managed to plant a fake premonition on Prue and he is still after Mel. Chris got a new power I figured he was due since the other two in his power of three got new powers too. Ricky might be in just a little bit of trouble he seriously needs to think some of things he does through all the way but he meant well. Until next time please review.


	7. Long Live The King

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing and for all the help with my writer's block. I threw some Henry and B tension in here just for you.

* * *

Chapter 7: Long Live The King

Mel sat at the kitchen table in her mother's kitchen with an icepack pressed to her neck Leo had healed her but it didn't help the fact her concussion had been aggravated. She wanted to be anywhere in the world but there right now. She felt like a complete and total coward for the way she had acted with Ken. She couldn't stand the stares she was getting from her mom and aunts.

"Mel are you sure that you're ok?" Patty asked her cousin and best friend for the fiftieth time and she was tired of answering the question.

"I am fine Charlie just give it a rest." Mel snapped at her and she instantly regretted it Patty had the most tender feelings out of all the Halliwells and she knew that she had hurt them. "Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I'm just pissed at me right now."

"It's fine Mel you don't have to be sorry. I know that it wasn't easy for you to see him again." Patty said shrugging off her apology.

"Mel what happened back there?" Carly asked she knew that question was coming sooner or later.

"Leigh if I knew I would tell you. It was like I froze up when I saw him I hate that he has that kind of power over me. I thought for sure I would just be pissed off if I ever saw him again but I felt real fear." Mel explained.

"Mel you know that is nothing to be ashamed of what happened to you was bad it is going to take you awhile to get over it." Paige said putting a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Yes it is Aunt Paige I should have never froze up like that. Now God only knows what happened to Ricky and it's my fault he was only trying to protect me. He knows that he doesn't have any offensive powers but he did what he did anyway to save me. I'm older it's my job to protect him and the girls not the other way around." Mel raged she was pissed beyond words with herself and nothing anyone said was going to make her feel any better.

"Sweetie why don't you go lay down for a little bit?" Piper offered gently she didn't like that her baby was in so much pain and there wasn't anything she could do to help her.

"I'm fine mom and I probably shouldn't sleep anyway I have a concussion. I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I did lay down not until I know if the boys are ok." Mel disputed.

"Mel it's not your fault none of us blame you we're just really worried about you." Val said giving the older girl a concerned look.

"Val I understand that but I'm older than you guys it is my job to look out for you not the other way around. I should have been on my game and I wasn't that is how people get hurt." Mel wasn't going to listen to anyone right now she was just as stubborn as her mother ever dared to be.

Piper put her fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet hers "Melinda Paige I want you to listen to me. Not everything that goes wrong is your fault I know that you're the oldest out of them but you don't always have to be in charge. You are acting so much like your Aunt Prue right now everything that goes wrong is always her fault." Prue frowned at her sister but she didn't say anything.

"Mom I can't help but feel like I should have done something more." Mel just wasn't going to let it go. She didn't like feeling powerless it wasn't one of things she did well.

Alan orbed into the room alone a moment later he looked tense like he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

"Al where is Ricky?" Patty asked fearing the worst she didn't know what she would do without him in addition to him being her boyfriend he was her best friend.

Alan shook his head "There was no sign of Ricky, Chase, or Huck anywhere. I think that Ken may have taken them with him." That was putting it mildly and the best-case scenario.

"Where are Jack and Cole?" Piper asked her nephew worried about her son's well being.

"Jack and Uncle Cole are off doing what they do best meaning I don't want to know about it. They have no problem torturing demons to get what they want I am half pacifist so I don't tag along when I know they are going to be doing things like that." Alan answered.

Mel pushed her chair back from the table and stood up "I can't do this right now I'm going up to the attic." She announced stalking off before anyone had the chance to stop her.

"Mel wait." Phoebe tried calling after her.

"Don't I'll go after her don't worry about it." Alan said chasing after his older cousin.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Patty asked her cousins and sister trying to keep it together only one Halliwell could fall apart at a time.

"We're going to get them back before Chuck, B, and Cal get back because I don't want to deal with the three of them. Lilly and Ro won't freak out on us as bad as those three will." Val answered.

"No you will not we will take care of this. It is entirely too dangerous for you to be messing around with alone." Paige put her foot down normally she was all for them spreading their wings and flying on their own but this was not the time to take chances.

"I'm pretty sure I know four women who will be doing nothing of the sort. Because I may be wrong but I'm pretty sure you turned over the reigns to Moe, Larry, and Curly. So I'm pretty sure that we're going to have to do this ourselves." Carly said smugly not knowing that her mother and at least two of her aunts were invincible now.

"No Phoebe is sitting this one out but we will take care of it as soon as we hear from Jack and Cole." Prue said not leaving any room for debate in the matter.

"No Phoebe is not sitting this one out because two witches and a whitelighter does not the power of three make. And the last time I checked that was what we needed to kill a Phoenix." Phoebe pointed out to her oldest sister.

"Lets just wait to see what Cole and Jack have to say and we will decide then. Because honestly the last time I checked there wasn't much that Cole couldn't vanquish on his own." Paige said playing the middle child to keep her sisters from getting into a full-blown fight. "A little help here Piper you are supposed to be the middle child not me. I really don't enjoy being the buffer between Prue and Pheebs. I am quite content to be the mediator between Pheebs and Parks."

"That is because Pheebs and Parker never fight him and Prue fight and I have to mediate that. Being born in the middle is not fun but it's a tough job someone has to do it. But Paige is right we should wait before we decide what to do. However under no circumstances are you girls going after him alone the last time you did Mel almost died." Piper laid down the law.

Val just couldn't resist herself she had to make a smartass comment. "We had no other choice he kinda sorta kidnapped Mel and we couldn't get you guys to listen to us."

Penny clamped her hand over her older sister's mouth "Val if you know what is good for you keep your mouth shut. Now I think we should go up to the attic and see about Mel before you get us all in big trouble." She suggested her sister did have a runaway mouth that wouldn't stop.

* * *

Alan threw some ingredients into the potion that Mel was making. She didn't really know what she was making it for but she had to keep her hands busy. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "How did you know what to put in there?" she asked him she didn't even know what she was making.

"Well I was just going off of what you had already put in there. It's a pretty good potion and this is not the first time I have made it." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you know what it is if I don't?" Mel asked she hated that he had a leg up on her because he was from the future.

"It's like a flash bang it puts off a bright light and a lot of smoke it works great on warlocks. You're the one who taught me how to make it Mel growing up I spent more time at your house than I did at home." He answered blushing. Mel wasn't quite like a sister to him because she was so much older but she was like an aunt to him.

Mel smiled at him a little "I baby you and Jack don't I?" she asked to get her mind on something else.

"Yeah you're the only person we love more than Chris and Hank. You're pretty great in the future you and Charlie both." Alan was holding back on her but he couldn't tell her what was going on in the future no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Am I married in the future?" she had to ask she was curious.

"Yes but I can't tell you who you're married to but I will tell you he is a really great guy." He answered but then he figured screw it her knowing that much wouldn't hurt anything. "Oh what the hell? Just don't tell Jack I told you that you're married to Roman."

"Go figure right I really do love him." She mused wishing he were there to put his arms around her.

"Trust me Mel I know you do. So are you gonna be ok?" he asked he wasn't used to seeing her so shaken up.

"I'll be fine as soon as we send this bastard to the waste land. There has to be some way to kill him. I mean come on I know for a fact that a Phoenix can be killed." Mel was just rambling to herself at that point.

Alan frowned a little at the thought of Ken he had been the cause of a lot of pain for him over the years. No one wanted to see him gone more than he did. "Don't worry Mel we'll make it happen he isn't going to get away with this."

"Damn right we are and the aunts have another thing coming to them if they think we're just going to sit around here and do nothing while he has our boys." Val said with conviction when her and the others entered the room.

"Val I don't know what you think we can do about this we are pretty much powerless against him if you haven't noticed." Patty said her jaw set in an angry expression she was just pissed that he had Ricky.

"That is where you're wrong Charlie we are Charmed children we are anything but powerless. The only thing we need is a plan and a little bit of backup. I'm calling Billy he has the blood of the ultimate power in him. That is the next best thing to being Charmed I think we can do this." Carly disputed her sister.

"Hi I hate to break it to you but other than Em who is a fire starter and me we really have no fire power. Sure Carly and Charlie have telekinesis and so does Billy but that isn't going to help much. And since Emily and Penny are going to stay here that is of no help to us at all." Mel said she wanted nothing more than to go after him but she didn't want her cousins to get hurt in the process.

"No way are we staying here Mel that is not fair we always have to sit back and wait for you guys." Emily protested.

"Yeah Em is right and besides that you guys need us just to add to your numbers." Penny added.

"That is something we are just going to have to risk because we are not taking you with us it is too dangerous." Patty informed them she wasn't putting them in danger too.

Val bit her bottom lip looking more than a little unsure at the moment "As much as I hate to say it they do make a good point. It would be nice to have more people and it would almost be suicide to go in without at least one more good active power."

"Not to worry about that because you will have me I may not be Jack but I'm still pretty handy." Alan said making a snap decision he didn't care if it went against the rules he and Jack had set he was going to help them out.

"Ok then it's settled you two munchkins are staying here. Now all we need is a really good plan." Carly said rubbing her chin while trying to think.

* * *

_On a scale of one to ten this has to be one of the fuckin stupidest ideas Hank has ever had and he has had some real gems. But no one else could come up with anything better this is crazy. _Chris thought to himself as he walked past the guards he didn't know how long his invisibility was going to last so he was walking fast. He had to admit he really liked his new power. He had to hand it to the other version of himself making Leo an elder had been smart otherwise he would have had no cool powers. His best powers all came from his elder half. "Oh shit." He cussed to himself when he felt his body coming back into view he was barely into the chamber he wanted to be in._ "Now would be good Hank." _ He yelled out mentally to his cousin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Henry chucked four stun potions at the guards and then he used the laces off of his, Chris's, Roman and Parker's shoes to tie them up. "Another brilliant plan perfectly executed by Henry Halliwell." He said when his task was done.

"Hank don't be so full of yourself that is Jake and Wyatt's job. We still have to go rescue the knights and now you four dorks are running around without laces in your shoes." Prue scolded him.

"A minor setback Ladybug nothing that can't be taken care of." Henry replied giving her a smile.

"Come on you two can fight later I think we should go help Chris before he manages to get himself in trouble." Roman said shaking his head at the pair they had fought like that for as long as he had known them. He started walking off only to be followed by the other four with him. Parker and Calleigh didn't ever put up much of an argument about anything being the two new additions to the group they didn't want to make waves.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris let out a loud grunt when he went flying through the air and hit the hard cobblestone floor with his back. "What the hell?" he asked pulling himself up off the floor. Only to come face to face with a knight who was the spitting image of Ricky.

"Who are you to trespass here?" the knight challenged him.

Chris held his hands up in front of him in a sign that he meant no harm "Look I'm only here trying to help break your friends out. That is all I don't want to hurt them I only want to stop Joseph he took someone that I care about."

"If that is true then why are you in possession of Sir Daniel's sword?" the knight questioned him hotly.

Chris groaned mentally and felt for the sword in the sheath on his back "This is my sword I'm not from around here. I didn't take this from anyone it is my birthright." He explained and he rolled his eyes at himself when he heard how he sounded.

The knight stared deeply in his eyes deciding whether or not to believe him but finally he relented "You must be the future version of Sir Daniel forgive me for my abrasiveness."

Chris gave him an uneasy smile "It's not a problem trust me I would have done the same thing. My name is Chris by the way Chris Halliwell."

"You're a descendent of a Charmed One then I have heard of them or rather I have read of them in my studies. I am Sir Caleb knight and secret student of Merlin." Caleb introduced himself to Chris.

"Do you have any clue how we get your friends out of here?" Chris asked feeling a little more at ease.

"They are bound here by magic and without their swords the only way to get them out is to break the spell." Caleb explained and then he drew his sword when he saw the other five walk into the room.

Henry didn't hesitate he drew his sword too and raised it like he was going to use it. Chris stepped in between the two men. "Hey now both of you just need to cool it we're all on the same side here. Hank he is one of the good guys and Caleb he is with me." Both men put their swords away.

"So where are these knights being held at?" Prue asked more than a little bored it seemed like they always did all the legwork while Wyatt got off easy.

"I didn't exactly get that far I ran into Caleb here and got thrown through the air. Another of Henry's great plans that wasn't thought through all the way but it did work so I can't complain." Chris told her sarcastically.

"Caleb do you know where the rest of the knights are?" Calleigh asked him since it seemed like no one else was going to.

Caleb nodded his head "Follow me." He replied and he led them down a long corridor to what appeared to be a jail cell. "They are in here and as I told Chris they are bound by magic so the spell must be broken to free them."

Parker tried the door and found that he could push it open without a problem. "After you guys." He said bowing. They walked into the cell to find Daniel, Vincent, Matthew, Griffin, Gauge, Alexander, and James all chained to the walls.

"Alright we're in here now what?" Henry asked a tad bit on the sarcastic side. He touched one of the chains holding the knights and he got zapped he cussed and stepped back.

"As I said they are bound by magic we must find a way to break the spell." Caleb repeated he was like a broken record.

"Caleb what is the meaning of bringing these people with you?" Daniel demanded of the younger knight. He was just as mistrustful as Chris was.

"Sir Daniel I assure you that they mean you no harm they are here to help. Just this once I need you to trust me." Caleb didn't exactly enjoy the trust of the Knights of the Round Table or the king for that matter.

"My dear brother doesn't trust you so why should we?" Matthew questioned him like he had any room to talk his brother didn't fully trust him either.

"Matthew, Daniel now is not the time for this discord we have no other choice but to place our trust in Caleb. He is a fellow knight Arthur trusted Joseph and look where it got us. No harm can come from us placing our faith in Caleb he has never done anything to garner our doubt." Vincent urged them like Henry he was the voice of reason when his brother and cousins were on the wrong path.

"I side with Vincent we must trust him or surely we were parish in here." Griffin spoke up he knew better than to let Daniel get too carried away in his mistrust when their lives were in danger.

Roman chewed on his bottom lip and looked thoughtful for a moment "Chains that fetter and ties that bind leaving only freedom of mind. I call upon the powers that be to set these noble beings free." He thought he had done really well on the spur of the moment. The chains holding the knights to the wall fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"Nice spell Ro I didn't know that you had it in you. Mel is going to be so proud of you when we tell her." Prue couldn't just complement him without saying something smartass she didn't want him to think she was being nice to him.

"Ok Hank we've freed the knights now what comes next in this master plan of yours?" Calleigh asked him.

Henry scrunched up his face and scratched the back of his head "See I didn't really think that far ahead I figured that we could just wing it from here. It's what we normally do anyway our plans don't always go accordingly so I only plan so many steps in advanced." He admitted looking at his feet sheepishly.

"Not to worry we will go see Merlin he always knows what to do in situations like this." Caleb said and none of the other knights raised any objections they trusted Merlin more than they even trusted the king.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin's chambers were pretty much what comes to mind when someone mentions a mad scientists laboratory. He had what looked like chemistry sets hooked up all over that he used for brewing his potions. He had numerous spell books scattered around and he was presently standing over one of them. He had a look of pure concentration on his face. Parker couldn't help but note that he had seen blue eyes like Merlin's before though he just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen them.

Merlin didn't take notice that the others were in the room with him until Caleb cleared his throat. "Merlin we've come in search of assistance." He announced to his mentor.

Merlin looked up and scanned the faces of the people Caleb had brought with him "Ah I see my earlier spell worked although I was under the impression there were supposed to be thirteen of you I only count six." That had been his plan all along to get the help of the thirteen.

"Six of us are off looking for our other member we think that she is somewhere in the castle. We think that Joseph took her because she is the future life of Lady Guinevere." Calleigh explained to him knowing she was the only one who would tell him just the facts.

"Yes that would be reason enough. He must have deduced that he could use her to pull the sword from the stone. Though I confess I'm confused to as why your version of Arthur wouldn't have Excalibur with him." Merlin replied.

"My brother doesn't have his sword because he left it with me for safe keeping. We didn't want to chance Joseph getting his hands on it." Chris told him he was wearing two swords on his back his and Wyatt's. He just didn't trust his brother not to hand over his favorite toy if it meant keeping Liz safe.

"And you were right in your reasoning Joseph would be very hard to stop if he managed to get his hands on that sword. But we have not time to discuss the fruit of my loins now. We must find a way to stop him. We must free the king so the world that is meant to be is not plunged into darkness." Merlin gave the members of the thirteen a knowing look and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"_Is it just me or does Merlin look a hell of a lot like Cole?"_ Henry questioned mentally leave it to him to be the first to realize they were dealing with Cole's past life.

"_Yeah good going I knew I had seen those eyes somewhere before it just wasn't clicking for me." _Parker managed to get a full sentence out telepathically. He really didn't have a problem with that he just couldn't keep his mental blocks up that well yet. As a result he broadcasted his thoughts a lot and he heard a lot of what other people were thinking.

"Merlin what do you propose we do?" Griffin asked the wise mage.

"We have more than just Joseph to concern us now. He has enlisted the help of a sorcerer that looks like General Camden but he wears a long dark robe." Gauge reported hopping on his brother's thought train.

Roman kinked his eyebrow when he heard that "It sounds an awful lot like the source has a hand in this." He reported to his friends.

"I for one am inclined to agree with you. Which means we need to get to the others we can't face him alone it would be suicide. The longer we are separated the more danger we are in." Prue agreed with him without being a smartass for once in her life.

"Here is what we shall do. Daniel I want you to take your knights and go find Arthur. I along with the others will go deal with Joseph." Merlin announced having made his decision about the best course of action to take.

"What do you require of me Merlin?" Caleb asked he knew that he didn't enjoy the full trust of the other knights and he would be of more use if he went with Merlin.

Merlin stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke "You may accompany me in my trails I think that perhaps you can learn something."

"Then it is settled knights we go onward to free our king and reclaim our kingdom." Vincent yelled out he gave one of Henry's rousing war cries.

* * *

It took Bianca a moment to get her eyes to focus as she opened them. She knocked some of the fog out of her head and took a second to let her world stop spinning before she chanced trying to sit up. "On the upside Lilly your plan worked but on the other hand you should have thought of it sooner."

If Lilly could of she would have thrown up her hands in resignation "B I had no way of knowing that Joseph was going to bust in here and take Liz. It's not like there are any tealeaves around. Because trust me if I had known I would have thought up my idea sooner."

"Really B cut her some slack she was the only one of us who came up with a halfway decent plan it worked you're free. But now we have to go get Lizzie." Troy said he wanted to laugh his sister was the only person he knew that could be kidnapped while she was being held hostage.

"I think the thing to do now is worry about how the hell we get our swords back I can't believe we lost them that easily." Chuck groaned he was glad that Chris thought to take Excalibur from Wyatt.

"It's a good thing that Chris took Wy's toy away from him or we would be in really deep shit right now. We are going to be in trouble when the other's come rescue us and find out we lost our swords in the first place." Jake informed them.

"It doesn't matter they can have mine for all I care if anything happens to Liz." Wyatt said feeling sorry for himself.

"Wy you can't think like that nothing is going to happen to Liz they need her to pull the sword out of the stone. You won't do it willingly and neither will Arthur so we have nothing to worry about. We need to worry more about getting out of here and how much trouble we are going to be in when Chris finds our we lost our swords." Chuck tried pulling his friend out of his funk.

Before anyone could say anything else the door burst open and seven people dressed like knights followed by a man in a long blue robe came filing in.

Lilly put her hands over her mouth and stifled a laugh but it didn't work she just rolled harder with laughter. "You guys look ridiculous." She snorted.

"I for one say that we help everyone else but we can leave her chained to the wall." Roman said to the room as a whole rather than anyone specific.

Chuck raised his hand slowly "Am I permitted to ask why you are all dressed like knights?"

"I have a better question who the hell thought it would be a good idea to let my sister handle sharp objects?" Jake asked referring to the fact Prue was is possession of a sword.

"We're going to ignore that last comment by Cooper we can't afford to have him and Prue fighting right now. In answer to Chuck's question we are dressed as knights because we need to blend in better and we may or may not have to get in a sword fight I much rather be protected." Chris replied.

Henry cocked his head to the left and raised his eyebrow he was looking at Bianca trying to figure out how she got out of her chains. "B how the hell did you manage to get free?" he asked.

Bianca flipped him off before she answered him "Don't ask lets just say my power of regeneration has been tested it still works thank God." For some unknown reason Henry was bringing out the bitch in her today. She happened to catch sight of all their feet beings she was sitting on the floor. "Henry I take it you had another one of your stellar plans. I can think of no other reason all you boys wouldn't have shoestrings in your shoes." She didn't even know what was up with her she never called him Henry but there wasn't time for her to think about that now.

"So if B got out using magic it's a safe bet that they aren't bound magically so we should be able to just pick the locks and get them out." Parker said trying to stop those two from getting into an argument.

"Allow me." Caleb said he waved his arm and the chains binding them to the wall fell away freeing them.

"Who is the kid?" Troy asked noting how much he looked like Ricky.

"This is Sir Caleb and I think you all know who's past life he is. Now where the hell is Liz?" Calleigh asked taking notice that Liz wasn't in the room.

"She was here until we lost her again. Joseph came in and took her I have no clue where they went." Chuck answered not wanting to open that can of worms with Wyatt again.

"Ok so you guys are free just grab your swords and we can go get Liz." Chris said like it was no big deal.

Wyatt got a little red in the face from embarrassment "There is a small problem with that plan Peanut." He said cryptically not wanting to tell his brother the full truth he would flip.

"What do you mean there is a problem Wy?" Chris questioned him coldly.

"You see we lost our swords Joseph and his minions took them from us when they captured us." Jake admitted closing his eyes to brace himself for the outburst of his cousin's temper.

Chris saw red he couldn't trust them alone for five minutes they always managed to do something stupid without him there to keep an eye on them "That was monumentally stupid you guys know that it won't be pretty if evil manages to get its hands on those swords." He flared. He knew he had done the right thing by keeping Excalibur for Wyatt he swore that his brother was two years old sometimes.

"This is most distressing but have no fear we shall get them back I have an enchantment on them that it will take Joseph a long time to break. We should go now if we hope to free the kingdom." Merlin urged them on.

"Merlin do you know where they could be?" Parker asked the wise old man.

"Yes they will most likely be in the knight's chamber attempting to gain Excalibur. Sir Caleb will take you there while I go get your swords back." Merlin said and then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Chris gave Wyatt the evil eye and held Excalibur out to him "Can I trust you not to lose this or do I need to keep it for you?"

Wyatt took his sword from his brother "No I think I can handle it Christopher I'm a big boy I promise." He said very coldly. He didn't notice the way his brother flinched when he called him Christopher. Chris had been reminded of Lord Wyatt he wasn't too happy about that he tried his best to keep him separate from his Wy.

" Sir Caleb lead the way to the chamber if you would be so kind." Henry asked really playing the part he figured if he had to be stuck here he might as well have fun.

"Right this way Sir Henry." Caleb said with a flourish as he led them to the chamber.

* * *

"I'm only going to ask you nicely once more. Either take the sword from the stone or I will do unpleasant things to your lover." Joseph instructed Liz they were in the knight's chamber standing in front of Excalibur.

Liz sighed and rolled her eyes at him "For the last time I will say this slowly since you seem to be dense. I can't pull that sword out of the stone and give it to you the only person that can is the king or one of his descendents." She said as if she was talking to someone who was slow.

Joseph scowled at Liz a gesture she returned she wasn't scared of him if he thought she was he had another thing coming to him. " I happen to know for a fact that you and your lover our like one and you can pull his sword out of it's sheath."

"Oh I like it when you talk dirty to me. Though I feel compelled to tell you what Wy and I do in the bedroom is none of your business you medieval peeping tom." Liz smirked at him very happy with herself.

Joseph reared back his hand as if to hit Liz but he stopped dead in his tracks "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I swear to you if you put your hands on my girlfriend I will take my sweet time killing you." Wyatt warned him in a cold voice.

"You have not the power to kill me my king." Joseph sneered at him but he did lower his hand. "And besides I have what you want right here. I imagine we can reach an agreement your sword for your love." He grabbed Liz and placed the tip of his dagger to her neck. Wyatt saw red and it was very hard for him to control his urge to kill something.

"_Wy I want you to listen to me very carefully. Under no circumstances are you to give him that sword I am fine he is not going to do anything to me." _Liz looked him in the eyes as she reached out to him with her mind.

"_Lizzie I may have no other choice I can't let him hurt you." _Wyatt argued with her he wasn't going to stand there and let him kill his girlfriend he had seen what had happened to Henry when his wife had been killed.

"_Wuvey Bear you always have another choice you know that. Just do as I say everything is going to be fine." _Liz rolled her eyes leave it to him to argue with her while she was being held at knifepoint.

"_Ok Lizzie I'll do what you want me to but if anything happens to you I won't be able to live with myself." _Wyatt couldn't give in without having the last word on the matter.

Liz grabbed the blade of the dagger with the fingers of her left hand and she grabbed Joseph's arm with her right hand. She flipped him over her head and he landed on the ground with a thud. "See I told you Wy." She said rushing to his side. Wyatt healed her hand where she had cut it before turning his attention to Joseph.

Joseph got off the ground and bowed to Liz "That was quite clever my lady but it is still the two of you against me. And sadly you are no match for my powers." He grinned evilly.

Wyatt looked thoughtful at that for a moment "Now I thought you might say that and that is why I brought backup." He let out a loud wolf whistle and the rest of his friends entered the room. They were not alone though the knights were with them as were Merlin and Caleb.

Caleb threw out his hand and Joseph went flying into the wall. Joseph got up undaunted and sent an energy blast at Caleb with he countered with one of his own. The shockwaves sent both sorcerers flying but they quickly regained their footing.

"I see that you have learned well from this insufferable old fool." Joseph said circling Caleb.

"Better than you I suppose brother." Caleb countered a smirk on his face he sent a stream of lightning bolts at Joseph knocking him to the ground.

"Merlin what madness is Caleb talking?" Matthew asked confused.

"Alas both Caleb and Joseph are my sons. I kept that knowledge from you and my king." Merlin admitted like it didn't matter.

By this point Joseph had sent Caleb into the wall using a gust of wind. He had countered that by making the earth beneath Joseph's feet shake. Chris decided to give Caleb a hand by unleashing his elder bolts on the knight. Joseph fell to the ground defeated. Henry offered his hand to Caleb and helped him up off the floor. He handed Caleb a potion to throw at Joseph's feet, which he did.

"What the hell was that potion for?" Wyatt asked Prue confused out of his mind that was not part of their plan.

"Oh you'll see in a minute Wy." Prue replied cryptically.

There was a stirring at the entrance to the chamber and all the knights took a knee. King Arthur walked through his legion of knights and towards Joseph. "Sir Joseph you have been found guilty of high treason against your king and you have been sentenced to death for you crimes." He intoned solemnly.

Joseph laughed evilly "Oh my good king you are so naïve." He flung his arm as if to throw the king into the wall. But nothing happened "What in the devil has happened to my powers?" he questioned hotly.

"You see that little vial that Caleb broke at your feet was a power stripping potion made by yours truly here. You are powerless now enjoy it." Prue smirked in his face something about the guy just rubbed her the wrong way.

King Arthur snapped his fingers two of his guards came in and shackled Joseph before leading him to a cell to await execution. Arthur turned first to Sir Caleb and gestured for him to kneel in front of him. He also gestured for Wyatt to hand him Excalibur he handed over his toy reluctantly. Arthur touched Excalibur to each of Caleb's shoulders "Arise now. May I present to the world Sir Caleb Knight of the Round Table." The knights and the thirteen let out a loud cheer.

"Thank you my king." Caleb replied bowing to him once more.

"May I one day be worthy of your forgiveness for ever doubting you." Arthur replied solemnly.

"Yes sire." Caleb said going back to stand by the other knights.

Arthur handed Wyatt his sword back and he visibly relaxed. "I don't know how I will ever be able to express my thanks for what you did for me."

"Just be more careful with who you trust in the future you never know when they are going to stab you in the back." Henry said as much for Wyatt's benefit as for Arthur's.

"Where is my queen?" Arthur addressed Merlin.

"Lady Guinevere is in their time Arthur." Merlin said and he saw the look of displeasure that crossed his face "Not to worry though Gavin is with her as our the Charmed Ones. All I need is a spell to bring her back."

"Which reminds me we really should be getting back. Which one of you has the return spell?" Chris asked he hadn't forgotten that they still had Ken to deal with.

"B had it the last time I checked." Troy answered shrugging his shoulders he wasn't sure what had happened to the spell since then.

"Before you go I would really like to do something for you. If you would please kneel all of you I will feel that I have done something to repay you." Arthur said. The thirteen kneeled while the king went and pulled his sword out of the stone. He touched the tip of his blade to each of their shoulders. "Arise now Sir Troy, Sir Wyatt, Sir Charles, Lady Elizabeth, Sir Christopher, Lady Bianca, Sir Victor, Lady Lila, Sir Roman, Lady Calleigh, Sir Henry, Lady Prudence, and Sir Cooper. May God watch over and protect you always."

"Thank you Arthur." Bianca spoke for them she knew if they opened their mouths they would be there for another year.

"B do you have the spell?" Henry asked gently not wanting to piss her off anymore than she already was.

B searched her pockets for the spell but she couldn't find it. "No I had it I don't know what happened to it." She admitted snipping at him. He was really making her want to hit something today. The rest of the thirteen gave her a look.

Merlin held out his hand to stop their worries "Not to worry I have just the spell to send you back." He assured them he always liked to be prepared for what might happen.

* * *

Leo and Andy were still sitting in the sunroom with Lady Guinevere and Sir Gavin when a portal opened.

"I don't know about you Leo but I don't really like the look of that." Andy said concerned.

"Neither do I get ready to orb them out if something happens I can handle it I have an offensive power you don't." Leo replied to that. He shook his head.

They were both relieved when it only turned out to be the thirteen young adults they had sent to Camelot returning. And for once it didn't look as if they had been put through the ringer to get back home.

Wyatt stepped to Lady Guinevere "You need to walk into that it will take you back to Arthur I promise." He swore to her.

She acted like she didn't want to believe him but Gavin spoke for her "Thank you for everything be well." He said before he drug his sister through the portal with him.

Liz let out a sigh "Thank God they're gone I couldn't take her constant flirting with you anymore." She said kissing Wyatt.

"Thank God you guys are back there is a small problem that you have to take care of." Leo informed them before they got too relaxed.

"Oh great what is it this time?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Ask your mothers they are in the living room and let me warn you before hand they are not happy at all." Leo said pointing in the direction where the Charmed Ones were located.

"Oh joy just want I wanted to do deal with another pissed off woman today." Henry announced shooting a look at Bianca.

* * *

The Charmed Ones and Prue were in the living room with the youngest five Emily, and Billy. They had called Billie and J.D. since their little angel had been involved in the fiasco too.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Piper asked them none too kindly she wasn't in the mood to be nice to them after the stunt they had pulled.

"We were thinking that we had to get the boys back before the older kids got home. They are going to be pissed at us for losing them in the first place." Mel said like the answer should have been apparent.

"Yeah and that would have been a good idea if you hadn't lost Alan in the process." Paige pointed out to them logically.

"We didn't lose Al he told us to get out of there so we left. We're not stupid." Carly replied like her mom was crazy for suggesting such a thing.

"Carly I'm just going to throw this out there because I feel the need to. But I don't think you running your mouth is going to help your case any. Your mom is pissed." Billie told her niece.

"So maybe it wasn't the greatest idea in the entire world but we had to do something." Val admitted.

"Val the only thing you had to do was wait for Jack and Cole to get back." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"From what I understand you guys didn't have enough fire power to be going after this demon." J.D. said using the whitelighter approach.

"J.D. don't be that nice to them. What they did was fucking stupid and they were told not to do it to begin with." Prue snarled reminding everyone of Grams.

"At least we didn't let Penny and Emily go they wanted to but we wouldn't let them. You have to understand though I had to try to save Ricky. It was a stupid idea but if something happens to him at least I know I tried." Patty reasoned.

Before anyone could reply to that Eva came rushing into the room. "Piper I got your message and came as soon as I could. What is going on?" she asked and she felt concerned when she didn't see her youngest son.

"Oh the kids got into a little bit of a jam again as usual." Paige answered she wasn't going to be the one to tell her they lost Ricky.

"Tell me something new. Like where the hell is Ricky? Or my oldest two for that matter?" Eva questioned she was liking this less and less.

"The older kids are fine they had something to take care of. It's Ricky you should be worried about Ken took him." Piper said without missing a beat.

"Great I am wonderful parent I can't keep my sons from getting taken hostage by demons. How did it happen?" she asked in resignation.

"We had some things going on here so we sent the kids to dad's house. Where we thought they would be safe but he attacked them there he was after Mel. Ricky stepped into to stop him and the rest as they say is history." Phoebe explained she got a thankful smile from Mel from leaving out the part where she froze up.

"Damn him and his inferiority complex with me. Any clue how in the hell we find him?" Chuck asked they had walked in just in time to hear that Ricky was missing.

Before his question could be answered Cole and Jack shimmered in with Alan cradled in between them. Alan had looked better as it stood his clothes were tore and he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jake asked really out of loop on this one.

"Cupcake don't ask you will only get pissed off with your sister." Phoebe informed him and he let the matter drop.

J.D. went over to help Jack heal Alan leaving Cole to explain what had happened. " Two things. The first is we know where Ken is. And the second thing is I don't know if you guys knew you lost Al but Jack and I found him in that shape or rather he found us. He kinda ran into us while we were spying on Ken. So there is good news the boys are all ok but I don't know how long that is going to last." He reported in one breath.

"What boys and what are we going to have to do to fix this?" Prue demanded she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed for two days it was looking more and more like that wasn't going to happen in a timely manner.

It took them fifteen minutes to explain to the thirteen what was going on and they all nodded while they listened.

"You girls have no idea how pissed I am with you right now. That was stupid you should have waited for us. You do know that none of us would be able to live with ourselves if anything ever happened to any of you right?" Bianca asked them they were really in trouble if she was mad at them.

"Yeah we know B but we had to do something." Mel explained she was the only one brave enough to talk back to her.

"Yeah Mel I've used that reasoning before too and I don't have a little sister anymore." Bianca shot back at her.

"Ok they messed up and they know it B you don't have to make them feel any worse. I'm sure the aunts have taken care of that already. So what we need to do now is go get the guys back. And you need to seriously get a handle on yourself I don't know what you're problem is today but you're starting to piss me off and I have all the patience in the world with you." Chris said stepping in between her and his sister. The fight that was sure to ensue between the two of them would not be pretty.

"Cole if you can take us to Ken we can take it from there." Jake said it was killing him to be civil towards him but he was needed his help.

Cole shook his head "I'll show you guys the way but I'm not leaving you alone down there least of all with him."

"Fine whatever I don't care as long as you take us. My dad will kill me I was supposed to be watching Huck I have to get him back before he knows he is missing." Calleigh said she would have accepted help from the source himself if it meant getting her brother back in one piece. In a way she was Cole was the former source but he was good now.

"Cole if you're ready to show us then we are ready to go." Henry said he wanted to get this over and done with. He needed to talk to Bianca she was being an unreasonable bitch and that just wasn't her style.

* * *

"Ricky do you have anymore bright ideas or will the last one hold you over for a while?" Huck asked him a little testily.

"I did what I had to do I couldn't let him hurt Mel again. I love her just like a sister I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to her Puck." Ricky said using his friend's given name.

Chase shot them both a dirty look "I really wish you two would stop arguing it's not helping. I can shimmer there is no reason I shouldn't be able to get us out of here." They were all in one of the caverns in the underworld they weren't chained up or anything like that they were just sitting there.

"Here is an idea the next time I decide I have to take action you two can teleport your asses out when everyone else does. I didn't ask you to stay behind and help me I had it under control." Ricky said hotly.

"Hey we're your friends Ricky we weren't going to live you alone so he could kill you. I'm just not happy to be stuck down here." Huck replied sorry for what he had said to him earlier.

Ricky put his hands over his face and winced when he came in contact with his busted lip and black eye "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you guys like that. I know that you were just trying to help. I'm pissed at myself right now for being stupid. I should have never done what I did but it was the only thing I could think to do at the moment."

"You had the advantage on me then I couldn't even get close to him my energy balls weren't working. It's like he got a power boost or something." Chase said but he stopped talking when a guard came dragging someone else into the cavern.

The man looked to be unconscious and it looked like he had been in the underworld for a while. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in dirt and grime like he hadn't showered in days. He was still breathing the three young men in the room could see that. The new guy was blond headed and from a distance he sorta looked like Jake.

"Hey Chase maybe you should go over there and see if he is ok." Huck suggested he would do it himself but he was busy trying to look busy so he didn't have to.

Chase got an indignant look on his face "Why me?" he asked for all they knew this could be some sort of trap.

"Because you're the oldest you have lived a fuller life and you have more powers than we do you can defend yourself better than we can." Ricky answered without missing a beat.

"Fine I love how you are both so willing to sacrifice me for your own wellbeing I am going to remember this." Chase said marching over to the newcomer. He put his finger on his neck to check his pulse it was strong that was a good thing. He shook him roughly to wake him.

The man groaned as he sat up "Where am I?" he asked

"You're in the underworld is there anything you can remember?" Chase asked he wasn't so good at the saving innocents thing that was more Bianca's deal. But he did what he could when he could.

"Yeah I was afraid of that I was hoping it was all a nightmare that is why I asked. I don't know how long I have been down here. All I know is I was in my apartment one night and then I woke up here." He replied.

"That sucks and it happens a lot demons don't need much of a reason to do the things they do." Chase responded.

"My name is Cole by the way." He said giving him his hand to shake.

Chase took his hand "I'm Chase the other two over there are Ricky and Puck."

"Any idea how we get out of here?" Cole asked.

"None sorry I was hoping you might know." Chase replied.

"Nope if I did I would have been out of here by now." He smiled to temper his sarcasm.

Ken shimmered in at that moment "None of you are going anywhere any time soon. The fact that you want to leave makes me sad. It makes me think that you don't enjoy my company." He said in a mock hurt tone.

"You've got that right you bastard we don't want a thing to do with you." Ricky spat out.

Ken grinned evilly at him "I was so in hopes that I would be able to hold off on killing you. But I see that you are going to be a problem for me I might as well do away with you now." He said conjuring an energy ball.

Ken never got a chance to throw it because he was knocked off his feet by a fireball "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Because me and my friends here are mighty testy." Jake said walking into the cavern.

"That is the best you have I expected so much more from the son of the former source." Ken said making a tsking noise. It only served to piss Jake off more.

"Well then your expectations haven't been disappointed his father is a cupid." Prue said taking up for her brother she hated it when anyone mentioned that Cole was really his father. She loved him just the same as she did Penny and Val to her there was no difference. Coop was his father just the same he was the girls' and hers.

Bianca hurled an energy ball at him "I see that you didn't learn your lesson from the last time we did this. I could have sworn you were told that Mel is off limits." She said conjuring an atheme that she threw at him but he dodged it.

"And I could have sworn that I told you not to mess with me or I would make sure you end up in the afterlife with your sister Oriana." Ken knew what buttons to push with what people. He caught Bianca off guard long enough to hit her with an energy ball.

Henry flicked out his fingers and blew him back into the wall "I wouldn't talk about my wife if I were you. I get really testy when people talk about her." He informed him.

Chris started hitting him with his elder bolts "You guys get the others out of here Hank and I have got him." He assured them.

Calleigh went to Huck and she hugged him "Are you ok Puck?" she asked him really concerned for his wellbeing.

Huck rolled his eyes at his sister "Yes Cal I'm fine I told you I can hold my own." He assured her.

Chuck was at Ricky's side instantly "Hey I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you don't have to try to be me." He said checking him over. He looked fine except for his black eye and busted lip.

"I wasn't trying to be you Chuck I was trying to save Mel. I couldn't let him hurt her again. And I was pissed over what he did to Ro." Ricky explained.

Chris and Henry were still working over Ken when the paused to take a breath he shimmered out. "Let him go we will get him later." Chris said he hated to do it but they needed more sleep if they were going to take him out.

"Where is everyone else?" Ricky asked freeing himself from his brother's tight embrace.

"If you are talking about the rest of our group they are outside they took out the guards. If you are talking about your girlfriend and the rest of your little friends they are at home." Prue informed him hugging him "If you ever scar me like that again I will kick your ass Derek Brian."

"Lets just get out of here guys I'm tired and I want to go home. You know we will have to give the aunts an after action report." Chris said wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Sounds good to me. I'm just going to shimmer home if Aunt Piper wants to yell she knows where to find me." Chase said Cole took his hand when he offered to shimmer him back to his apartment.

Henry walked over to Bianca and gave her his hand to help her up but she swatted his hand away "Henry I got it I'm more than capable of getting up by myself."

"Bianca I don't know what the fuck your problem is with me right now. But I'm sick of it I haven't done a damn thing to you I was only trying to help you. I have given you all the time and space you asked for but I'm just done now. Call me when you're ready to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you." Henry said orbing out before she could form a reply.

Chris and Prue both sighed those two's love life was starting to take a toll on everyone.

* * *

"Hey I missed you today." Val told Troy she was sitting on his lap.

Troy leaned down and kissed her "I missed you too. Don't ever do anything that stupid again I almost had a heart attack when I found out." He begged her.

"I'm sorry I worried you Troy but lets forget about today. I was thinking we could concentrate on tonight." Val kissed him again to distract him. They were sitting on Liz's couch they really didn't have any fear of being caught Liz was with Wyatt and Lilly was with Jake.

"Yeah what did you have in mind?" Troy asked her knowing with the way her mind work what she wanted to do.

Val laid on her back and pulled Troy down on top of her "I think that this might give you a hint." She said kissing him with burning passion.

"I think that I like this idea." Troy said kissing her neck his hand made it's way up her shirt like it had a mind of it's own.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing on my couch?" Liz yelled at them they jumped away from each other like they had been burnt. They were relieved to see that she was alone.

"Liz it's not what you think I swear." Troy explained lamely to his baby sister.

"Good I'm glad because it looked like you two were dry humping each other on my couch." Liz shot back at him.

"Ok so maybe it is what you think but there is an explanation for it I swear." Troy replied not knowing what else to say they had been caught red handed.

"Well I'm waiting." Liz said she found the whole thing very amusing.

Val blushed furiously "Troy and I have been seeing each other for three months. Please don't tell Wy he will be pissed I saw how he reacted when he found out Prue and Chuck were dating and Chuck is only four years older than Prue."

Liz acted like she was thinking that over for a moment "I don't think that I have to tell my boyfriend everything that goes on in this apartment. But if I were you two I would find somewhere else to do that because he is coming over he refuses to let me stay home by myself."

"Thank you so much Liz." Troy gushed.

"Don't mention it and for the record I think that you two being together is really great. I don't know how Prue will react but she doesn't have much room to talk." Liz said she just wanted her brother to be happy.

Wyatt orbed in at that moment he was more than a little confused by his baby cousin being there "Val what are you doing here?" he asked. For the first time in her life Val couldn't think up a good lie when she needed one.

"It was just girl talk Wy you know how we women are she was just leaving and so was Troy he has to go bartend." Liz winked at both of them. Val mouthed a silent thank you where only Liz could see it.

"So I guess I could heart you to P3." She offered Troy casually.

"Sure it save me time thanks Val." Troy replied taking her hand so she could heart them out.

"You know this is going to sound very Prue like. But I think those two would make a cute couple." Wyatt said once they had gone.

"Seriously Wy?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I mean I know he is a lot older than her but they are good for each other. She gives him a reason to want to stay and he can keep her on her toes they both need that. I think you and I just might have to play matchmaker." He said seriously.

Liz knew that she swore she wouldn't tell but if he was ok with it there was no harm done "There is no need they are together Wy."

Wyatt just nodded his head "Good I like them together." He replied.

Liz arched her eyebrow at him "Ok who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" she asked.

"I just want them both to be happy Val hasn't been herself lately I know she is sick of being alone. And Troy hates it that he has to be tied down here because of the thirteen. At least the have each other." Wyatt was more understanding when it came to Val he knew she was going to do what she wanted to anyway. Troy was the best guy she could pick as far as he was concerned.

"I love you so much Wuvey Bear." Liz said kissing him.

"I love you too Lizzie. Do me a favor and work on not getting kidnapped so much you're going to give me grays." Wyatt replied.

* * *

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table with his mom and dad he was in deep shit that much he was sure of. He didn't like the way they were both looking at him like they were disappointed in him.

"Jake honey why didn't you just tell us?" Phoebe asked him.

"Because I was afraid you would be mad at me and you would think I was turning evil." Jake answered.

"Junior there is no way your mom and I could ever think you were turning evil. You're a good boy you always have been. You just need to not keep so much to yourself. You can tell us anything and we won't think any less of you for it." Coop assured him.

"I was just afraid of disappointing you because I had serious demonic powers. Every time I turn around someone is comparing me to Cole I just can't take it anymore." Jake said hanging his head.

"Sweetie you can't help what powers you get it's not your fault. And I don't think you're anything like Cole. For the last time your name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. the last time I checked your daddy's name was Cooper Jacob too just tell us from now on. The only reason I am disappointed in you is because you didn't tell me sooner. " Phoebe chimed in.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll tell you more from now on." Jake said knowing he was still keeping something from them but he had to wait for the right time to spring that on them.

"Good because your mom and I wouldn't want your little brother keeping things from us the way you do." Coop said smiling.

"What?" Jake asked ecstatic.

"We're having a boy Jake you're finally going to get your little brother just like you always wanted." Phoebe confirmed.

"Mom that is so great I can't wait I'm excited. The first thing I'm going to teach him is never under any circumstances do everything Prue says that gets me in trouble a lot." Jake rambled.

"Right Prue will like that a lot. But seriously we were thinking that maybe you would like to name him?" Coop asked.

"Yeah dad I would like that a lot." He nodded excitedly.

"You can pick his first name and Prue can pick his middle name try not to fight with your sister for once in your life." Phoebe laughed.

"Whatever you say mom." He would have agreed to anything she said at that point he was on top of the world.

* * *

Ben toweled his hair off as he stepped out of the shower he had just taken the longest hottest shower he had taken in his entire life. He was in the process of getting dressed when Gorgon shimmered in behind him.

"Ben." Gorgon called out.

"Jesus Christ Uncle Greg make some noise next time you scared the hell out of me." Ben said after he had jumped from being startled.

"No I'm quite the opposite I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job today." Greg said leaning against his nephew's dresser.

"Thanks I somehow got the feeling that the Halliwells would manage to beat your knight from the past. So me and Ken set that whole thing up. I faked that premonition that Prue got I have to admit he is not a bad guy to work with." Ben said pulling a shirt over his head.

"So you're ok with what you have to do?" Greg asked this was a complete turn around for him.

"No I'm not ok with it but it has to be done I can see that now. And that damn power of three spell they use stings just a little bit." Ben complained.

"You shouldn't have went after them but I can see why you did. I have complete faith that you will do a good job for me." Greg informed him.

"Don't I always Uncle Greg?" he asked smugly.

"Yes you do now you need to get out of the habit of calling me that Cole you could slip and that would be bad. I will leave you alone to plan your next move just come to me when you're ready. But don't wait too long." Greg informed him before he flamed out.

Ben smirked to himself if he wanted to see a good job he would show him a good job he was just getting started.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Jason Jackson/Gavin- Brian Greenberg

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cucoo

J.D. Williams- Jay Kenneth Johnson

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Cole Halliwell/Ben Turner- Chad Michael Murray

And

Greg Turner/Gorgon- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: We have come to the end of another episode finally I don't know about you guys but I didn't think I was ever going to finish this one. So now Chris has another power Liz and Wyatt know about Val and Troy. It looks like Hank and B have a few issues to work through still those two need to get over themselves and get back together already. Cole has become a regular fixture around the Halliwells he has turned out to be a pretty good guy. It looks like Jake got his wish Phoebe's baby is a boy. Ben and Gorgon are up to no good together the Halliwells need to be on their game when it comes to those two. Ken is still alive despite the best efforts of the thirteen. He is probably going to cause a few more problems along the way they still have to find out why he really did what he did to Roman. The gang has quite a few things coming there way in the next episode Jack and Alan are going to get some visitors from the future that could be good or bad depending on who it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time please review.


End file.
